Assassin's sitter
by Flavie Octavia
Summary: Certain dirons que garder des enfants, c'est dur. Maintenant, remplacez ces-dits enfants par des Assassins. Ajoutez-y deux ados complètement folle. Placez le tout dans un monde moderne et vous obtiendrez un gros bordel !
1. Chapter 1

Et oui ! Nouvelle fiction ! Je l'ai commencée il y a très longtemps et puis ma chère Shirubahato à lu le début et ma poussée à continuer.  
Donc certaine idées sont d'elle et d'autre sont de moi.  
Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais fait d'italien, donc si certaine expressions ne sont pas correct, indiquez le moi, que je puisse corriger.

N'hésitez pas laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)  
Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Je me levais. Il était 15h03. Mon estomac se manifesta. Je grognai en mettant un gilet noir trop grand, plein de poil blanc. Vive les chiens blancs.

Je venais de dormir dix heures. Ça fatigue de jouer à Assassin's creed jusqu'à 5h00 du mat'. Bon aussi je l'ai cherché. Trois jours que je joue non-stop mangeant qu'une seule fois par jour. Julia, mon chien, se leva de mon lit et me précéda dans les escaliers.  
Mais le moment où je me réveillai totalement fut quand Julia se mit à aboyer.

_ « Julia, ta gueule ! Hurlais-je »

Voyant qu'elle ne se taisait toujours pas, je la pris par le collier et la foutu dehors.  
Je revins en bas des marches pour voir sur quoi elle aboyait.  
Quatre personnes. Quatre hommes. Quatre êtres humains. Quatre mâles. Quatre… Bon ça va on a compris !

Okay, ils sont inconscients mais comment dire… JE SUIS SEULE À LA MAISON NORMALEMENT !  
On va suivre le conseil d'Arnaud et arrêter la drogue.  
Ca vaudrait mieux.  
Et puis leur tenue. Comment dire… Elles me sont étrangement familières mais aussi étrangement bizarre.

Avant de les reconnaitre.

Des Assassins.  
WTF ?! C'est un jeu vidéo !

Bon première chose à faire : vérifier s'ils sont réels. Je me pince. Affirmatif ils sont réels. Bien. Deuxième chose à faire : vérifier s'ils sont en vie. Mais… Mais si je les touches, ils vont peut-être se réveiller ! Je tiens à ma vie moi ! Ok ils sont en vie, je les ai vus respirer. Troisième chose à faire : savoir qui ils sont. Je dégagea doucement leur capuche et regarda leur visage. Altaïr Ibn La'ahad, Malik Al-Sayf, Ezio Auditore, et Connor Kenway.

Bon.  
Ok.  
Super.

Déjà que face à un assassin lambda je n'aurais AUCUNE chance, mais LÀ !  
On va attendre qu'ils se réveillent en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je devrai prendre une arme. Mais si ils reprennent connaissance et me voient avec, ils vont penser que je suis une ennemie ! Si je leur dis que c'était au cas où ils m'attaqueraient car je connaissais leur force, ils sauront que je connais leur nom, donc ils me prendront quand même pour une ennemie !  
Ou alors j'improviserais quand ils se réveilleront. Ouais c'est bien ça, l'improvisation ! Allez ça va bien se passer ! Inspire, expire. Zeeeeeen…

Imagine trente seconde que des Templiers soient arrivés en même temps qu'eux… Al Mualim ou les Borgia ou encore Haytham Kenway pourraient débarquer ! Et s'ils étaient dans la maison ? Non, je l'ai fouillée tout à l'heure, y'a personne d'autre à part les quatre assassins. Si ça se trouve, ils sont dehors à gambader dans la nature, dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas ! Si c'est ça alors… Oh le bordeeeel que ça va faire ! Faudrait peut-être que je regarde les infos. Ouais quand ils seront réveillés. Et puis pourquoi chez moi ?! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Si tu voulais que j'arrête la drogue, t'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen pour me le faire comprendre ! Pourquoi je parle à dieu alors que je suis bouddhiste ?!  
Ah oui. On n'a pas le droit à la drogue dans la religion bouddhiste. Bon bah je recommence, Bouddha qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Si tu voulais que j'arrête la drogue, t'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen pour me le faire comprendre !  
Et… WHOOOO ! Y'en a un qui vient de bouger ! Ah non non non hein ! J'suis pas encore préparée à rencontrer la mort moi ! J'suis trop jeune ! Je veux viiiivre !  
Oh oh oh oh ! Il se relève ! Altaïr se relève !

_ « Malik… ? »

Il semble encore sonné. Mais comme il a vu que son frère d'époque respirait encore, il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter.  
Ouf ! Pas envie qu'il croit que j'ai tué son ami.

Puis, il m'a vu. Altaïr ma vu. Adieu monde cruel, je m'en vais tout droit retrouver ma réincarnation. Il se relève plus vite que moi dans mes bons jours. Il semble pas très content le petit Altaïr.

_ « Qui es-tu ? Gronde-t-il »

Bon au moins, je le comprends c'est déjà ça.

_ « Je… Heu…

_ Répond ! Tonne l'Assassin, réveillant les trois autres

_ Un problème Altaïr ? Demande l'autre assassin arabe, visiblement encore dans le coaltar »

Ils regardent ce qui les entoure avant de me regarder. J'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être aussi petite. Quand vous avez quatre géants, assassins de surcroît, d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, alors que vous faîtes à peine un mètre soixante cinq, qui vous scrute, ça fait bizarre.

Ma seule échappatoire est la cuisine à ma gauche.  
Je me précipite dans la pièce mais l'un d'eux me rattrapa, me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur. Je gémis douloureusement. Mon dos, mon point sensible puisque j'ai une vertèbre de déplacée. Et pourtant je suis absolument pas sportive.  
Altaïr me maintenait, une main sur ma gorge, l'autre tenant un de mes poignets. Il ne serrait que très peu ma gorge mais il broyait littéralement mon poignet.

_ « Qui es-tu ? Gronde Altaïr

_ Mé… Mélanie…

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Chez moi… ? »

Mes agresseurs n'eurent pas le loisir de me poser d'autres questions puisque Julia gratta contre la poignée en aboyant.

_ « Il… Il faut que je la fasse rentrer… Si… Sinon tout le quartier va venir et… Et ce serait mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas… Vous… Vous pouvez me relâcher… ?

_ Si je te relâche, tu pourrais t'enfuir ou nous attaquer.

_ Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je l'aurais fait quand vous étiez inconscient. Je sais que vous êtes fort. »

Mon explication sembla les convaincre. Altaïr me relâcha. Je fis rentrer Julia qui aboya encore plus.

_ « Julia silence. Ordonnais-je froidement »

Et elle se tut. Putain elle m'a écoutée ! D'habitude elle préfère faire comme si de rien n'était et m'humilier devant tous le monde. Elle alla voir chacun des assassins et les renifla. Seul Connor semblait à l'aise. Bon aussi il a grandit avec mère nature.  
J'allai dans le salon, sachant pertinemment qu'ils me suivaient.  
Machinalement j'enlevai l'élastique de ma tresse et la défit, laissant mes cheveux retombés dans mon dos.  
Je savais que les assassins ne me faisait pas confiance mais m'accordait le bénéfice du doute.

_ « Maintenant, dis nous précisément où nous sommes. Demanda Ezio »

Je m'assis à notre grande table se trouvant dans le salon-salle à manger.

_ « Asseyez-vous, ça vaudrait mieux. Fis-je »

Ils m'obéirent. Je me massai le poignet, il m'avait vraiment fait mal. M'enfin bon, j'irais pas me plaindre.

_ « Alors par où commencer ?

_ Par le commencement. Grogna Malik

_ Okay… Bon pour clarifier le sujet, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Donc tout au long de cette cohabitation forcée, je ne tenterais pas de vous tuer, ou de vous empoisonner. Ou toute autre chose visant la mort.

_ Cohabitation forcée… ? Répéta Connor

_ J'y viens. Mais avant, est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous ? »

Ils se regardèrent et secouèrent négativement la tête

_ « Parce que moi, je vous connais, tous. »

Malik du retenir Altaïr de me sauter dessus. Ça va être dur les explications.

_ « Laisse la finir. Ordonna-t-il à son ami

_ Donc je vous connais tous. Simplement c'est normal que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. Parce que vous ne venez pas tous du même siècle.

_ Comment ça… ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration, vaine tentative pour trouver un quelconque courage, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des Assassins, qui se tendirent instinctivement.  
Cela me fit sourire, intérieurement hein, je ne suis pas folle.  
Puis je pointai le plus vieux du doigt, au diable la politesse.

_ « Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, 1162-1257. Assassin agissant au moyen-âge pendant la troisième croisade, en Syrie. Une épouse, Maria Thorpe et deux fils, Darim et Sef. »

Je n'osais absolument pas le regarder, tout comme je n'aborda pas le fait que Maria avait fait partie des Templiers.

_ « Malik Al-Sayf, 1165-1228. Agissant pendant la même période qu'Altaïr. Mes condoléances pour Kadar. Un seul fils, Tazim. Mort de la main d'Abbas Sofian. »

A l'évocation de son frère, ses traits se raidirent tandis qu'Altaïr baissait la tête. Corde sensible.

_ « Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 1459-1524. Assassin italien pendant la Renaissance suite aux exécutions de son père, Giovanni Auditore, de son frère aîné, Federico, et son frère cadet, Petruccio. Une épouse, Sofia Sartor, une fille et un fils, Flavia et Marcello.

_ Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur moi bellissima bambina. Nota l'italien avec un sourire

_ Si vous saviez, caro mio. »

Je lui fis une moue complice et charmeuse, ce qu'il me rendit avec un sourire.  
On aurait pu continuer longtemps mais un raclement de gorge nous rappela à l'ordre.

_ « Et Connor Kenway ou Ratonknhaké:ton. 1756. Assassin dans les colonies pendant la révolution Américaine. Fils d'un Templier, Haytham Kenway, et d'une guerrière Kanien'kehá:ka, Keniehtí:io, aussi appelée Ziio. Elevé par Achille Davenport. »

Il baissa la tête. Une pointe de remord me submergea. Ce ne devait pas être très plaisant de se remémorer tout ses souvenirs douloureux.

_ « Désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Murmurais-je

_ Fils d'un Templier alors ? Railla Altaïr, Qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu es digne de confiance ? »

Connor s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je m'interposais, malgré moi.

_ « Il n'est pas le seul à posséder un point noir dans sa vie, si je puis dire. Même si Maria s'est ralliée à l'ordre des Assassins, elle à tout de même fait partie des Templiers. »

Ça le calma immédiatement.

J'aurais du fermer ma gueule ! Le regard qu'il vient de me lancer me fait peur ! Je veux ma maman !  
Si j'avais pas eu une once de fierté, je serais allé me planquer derrière Ezio.

Je les regardai attentivement. Une tonne de question semblait les traverser.

_ « Présente toi. Ordonna posément Malik »

Sa voix me fit sursauter tant je ne m'y attendais pas.  
L'adrénaline revint, courant dans mes veines, me donnant légèrement le tournis.  
Je remontai mes manches, dévoilant de longs traits striant mon poignet gauche.

_ « Mélanie, 15 ans. Appartenant au vingt et unième siècle. Suicidaire récidiviste. Ma vie ne vaut pas vraiment le coup de s'y intéresser. »

Parce que ma vie est chiaaaaante à mourir !

_ « Est-ce que l'on peut te faire confiance ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

_ « Bah… A part leur nom qui est plutôt classe, les Templiers sont pas super impressionnants. Et puis… les Assassins sont vachement plus canon. »

Je glissa un discret regard vers Ezio et Connor qui étaient à ma gauche.  
L'Amérindien ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi je le regardais mais Ezio fut ravi de mon coup d'œil.  
Aaah Coco… T'es beaucoup trop coincé… Quel dommage !  
Mais il y a mon bel italien pour relever le niveau.

_ « La logique est… déroutante. Commenta Altaïr

_ Ma logique n'est pas la même pour tout le monde, heureusement sinon le monde courrait à sa perte. »

Après tout, j'ai la logique d'une gamine de quinze ans qui à grandit avec les mangas.

Mais tant qu'ils se posent se genre de chose, ça m'arrange, faut juste qu'ils ne demandent pas…

_ « Comment connais-tu tout cela sur nous ? »

Voilà ! C'est la seule chose que je ne voulais pas qu'ils demandent !  
Je ne sais pas qui a posé la question, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir tout autant que je n'ai pas envie de leur répondre.

Je pourrais très bien leur mentir mais avec ma chance habituelle, ils vont me griller à tous les coups.  
Et comme Altaïr semble avoir prit tacitement la place du grand chef, et comme lui et moi, on est pas partit du bon pied, c'est pas la grosse entente, alors si je mens, je veux pas savoir ce qu'il va me faire. Rien qu'a voir l'état de mon poignet droit.

_ « Hum… Et bien… »

Je me grattai la joue. J'avais chaud aux joues, et subitement je trouvais la table trèèèès intéressante. C'est fou, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait des petites fleurs entre chaque rosace sur la nappe.

_ « Alors ? »

Oh s'il te plait Ezio, ne t'impatiente pas ! T'es mon seul allié ! J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! Même si on se connait que depuis une heure ! Il est passé où ton ''bellissima bambina'', hein ? Moi je l'aimais bien ton ''bellissima bambina'' ! Je veux ton ''bellissima bambina'' ! Rien que pour me donner du courage !

C'est dingue comme mon courage se fait la malle ses temps ci… Surement un complot du chat du voisin et de la boulangère…

_ « On ne s'énerve pas… D'accord ? Suppliai-je en regardant surtout Altaïr »

Les trois m'ont regardé comme s'il y avait aucune raison de s'énerver tandis que l'arabe précédemment nommé semblait sentir la merde arriver.  
Oh ouais mon gars, prépare toi.

Je me levais, à la recherche de LA preuve, c'est-à-dire le bouquin ''Assassin's creed brotherhood et révelation'' d'Olivier Bowden, qui s'inspire du jeu vidéo.  
Je le trouva sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque à côté du canapé. Je le récupéra et le posa sur la table, puis je m'accroupie pour prendre les deux jeux que j'ai. Le deuxième et le troisième. Puis je me ré-assit.

_ « Bien bien bien… par où commencer ? »

C'est fou, ça me rappelle des choses.

_ « Quelqu'un à écrit un livre sur nous ?

_ Oui… Entre autre… En fait ce livre est tiré du jeu vidéo…

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un jeu vidéo est une activité de loisir permettant d'interagir dans un environnement virtuel conformément à un ensemble de règles prédéfinies. Donc je disais, le livre est basé sur le jeu vidéo ''Assassin's creed'', autrement dit, le ''Crédo de l'Assassin'' si je me trompe pas. Donc l'histoire principale parle de vous. En gros, vous êtes les héros du jeu.

_ Nous, des héros ?

_ Et vos ennemis sont les Templiers. C'est pour ça qu'on ne les aime pas vraiment. Enfin, dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça… »

Bien, les prochaines minutes vont être cruciales. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau…

_ « Et bien, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Nous n'avons qu'à nous faire discret le temps de retrouver ce qui nous à amenés ici. »

Malik, la voix de la sagesse ! Je vais faire un autel à ta gloire dans ma chambre, aux côtés d'Eichiro Oda, des studios Marvel, et du Nutella.

_ « Mais tu vas devoir nous aider.

_ Bien sûr ! Quoi ?! Heu non ! Je peux pas !

_ Tu es la seule personne qui puisse nous venir en aide. Tu es la mieux placée pour ce qui est du monde moderne.

_ Mais… Rougis-je »

C'est terriblement gênant que de si illustre personne me demande de l'aide.

_ « S'il te plait bambina… »

Traitre.

_ « Bon, d'accord. Seulement parce que mes parents ne seront pas indéfiniment absent, et parce que je vous aime bien…

_ Tu vis encore dans la demeure familiale ? Tu n'es pas mariée à ton âge ?

_ Disons qu'à présent, le mariage est après 18 ans, sinon c'est interdit, puni par la loi.

_ Le monde à bien changé. Fit pensivement Altaïr »

Il y eu un silence, mais se n'était pas dérangeant. Les tensions retombaient doucement. Ça m'arrangeait.

_ « Tu aurais une idée de ce qui nous aurait amené ? Demanda Connor

_ Je pensais à la Pomme d'Eden. Répondis-je en me tournant vers l'amérindien, Mais toi tu avais le pendentif. Et puis c'était même pas la même déesse, du coup, je vois pas vraiment… Vous avez des idées ? »

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. L'air devenait frais, c'était agréable. On s'était retourné les méninges pendant trois bonnes heures et à présent, j'étais confortablement assise dans le canapé, surveillant distraitement les quatre Assassins.

Chacun s'habituait à son nouvel environnement.  
J'aurais surement besoin d'aide parce que moi et la sociabilité, on fait trente-six mille.

J'attrapai mon portable qui trainait entre les coussins et composa le premier numéro qui pourrait m'être utile.  
Il y eu deux tonalité puis une voix répondit.  
On dialogua quelques minutes.

_ « Donc à demain. Ouais c'est ça… Vient pas trop tôt hein. Bisou. »

Je raccrochais et re-balança mon téléphone dans les coussins.  
Je rejeta ma tête en soupirant.

_ « Bambina ?

_ Hum ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur Ezio.

_ « J'ai faim.

_ Ha. »

Connor passa derrière et acquiesça à ma demande silencieuse. Lui aussi avait faim.  
Oh génial ! Je vais devoir cuisiner ! Bon pas de panique ! T'as cas faire le saumon et du riz, sa suffira amplement ! T'en es capable ! Ouais j'en suis capable !

Péniblement, je me relevai. Abandonnant à contre cœur le moelleux du canapé.

Je pris le saumon dans le frigo, puis le papier alu pour le faire en papillote. La seule recette que je sais faire sans tuer quelqu'un.

Je dispose des herbes dessus, Malik toujours sur le dos, sait-on jamais, puis l'enfourne et met le minuteur.  
Lorsqu'il ne reste que dix minutes, je me lance dans la cuisson du riz. Chose que je réussi JAMAIS !  
C'est assez con parce que la seule chose que je sais pas faire, c'est chauffer l'eau. Ça fini toujours en tsunami avec moi.

Donc c'est avec une certaine anxiété que je remplis la casserole, Malik toujours sur les talons. C'est encore plus stressant !

Arrête de me suivre ! Arrête de me suivre ! Arrête de me suivre ! Aaarrêêêêêteeuh de me suiiiivreeeuh !

Lorsque l'eau arrive, miraculeusement, à ébullition, je verse le riz, évitant, à la Matrix, les gouttes bouillantes.

Je pris une chaise et m'assit dessus, le dossier devant moi, un peu comme Connor d'ailleurs, un couvercle à la main, pour anticiper un quelconque débordement.

Altaïr nous trouva, Malik et moi, les sourcils froncés, penchés au dessus de la casserole, parés à toutes éventualités, surveillants attentivement les cinq dernières minutes de cuisson du riz.

Surement un spectacle comique puisqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres et qu'Ezio ainsi que Connor se ramenèrent pour graver cet étrange tableau dans leur mémoires.

Et lorsqu'enfin, je pus prendre la casserole pour égoutter le riz, je me retins d'essayer de faire un check avec Malik. Premièrement parce que comme une conne, j'aurais levée le mauvais bras, deuxièmement parce que je suis pas sûre qu'il sache ce qu'est un check, et troisièmement, quand bien même il saurait ce que c'est, Malik Al-Sayf NE FAIT PAS de check ! JAMAIS ! Surtout pas à une gamine qui lui aurait dis « Tape-là mon pote ! »  
Et je pense que dans ce cas là, je me serais prit un _petit_ coup de lame secrète.  
Je tiens à ma vie moi !

Je sors le saumon, l'enlève du papier aluminium, et le met dans un plat.  
Je fais de même avec le riz que je mets dans un saladier.  
Bon, repas terminé, plus qu'à mettre la table. On va essayer de faire ça bien.

La nappe en tissue n'était pas sale, juste quelques miettes de pain. Je la pris, prenant bien soin de garder toutes les saletés en son centre, puis je repassa dans la cuisine et ouvris la porte-fenêtre. Je secouais la nappe et la remis à sa place. Je sortis ensuite les assiettes et les couverts. Je pris même des verres à pieds. En sachant que je n'ai que de l'eau. J'vais avoir l'air maligne…

La table est dressée proprement, pas un pli de travers, les couverts sont soigneusement alignés les uns par rapport aux autres.

Oui j'ai des tocs.

Ensuite j'amène les plats et les poses au centre. Je me recule pour observer la table.  
Mon dieu, je suis fière de moi ! J'ai envie de chialer ! Je me tape –violement– les joues pour me reprendre.

_ « A table ! »

Pendant qu'ils arrivaient, je me rends compte que j'ai oubliée la carafe d'eau.  
Pour ne pas changer, je cherche du regard la carafe en verre qui traine quelque part dans la cuisine.  
Alors que j'allais me rabattre sur celle en plastique rose fendue, je m'aperçois que celle que je cherchais était juste devant mes yeux.

Vous moquez pas, on a tous vécu cette situation.

Bref, lorsque je revins, je les trouvais autour de la table.

_ « Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris ! »

Ça me gênais de les voir scruter la table.  
Altaïr, comme à son habitude, inspectait chaque plat, mettant tous ses sens en éveil. Mais il me faisait un peu plus confiance puisqu'il avait retiré son armure. Comme tous les autres. Bon, ils avaient quand même gardés leurs brassards. Soit.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans le calme, voir même dans le silence.  
Mais bon, c'est le début on va dire.

A la fin, Connor m'aida galamment à rapatrier les assiettes et couverts jusqu'au lave-vaisselle.  
Pour le remercier, je lui offris un sourire. J'étais exténuée et parler me semblais impossible.  
Et visiblement j'étais pas la seule puisque l'amérindien s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine pour cacher sa fatigue.

Je rejoignis les Assassins sur le canapé. Apparemment c'était pose pour tout le monde.  
Je m'écroula aux côtés d'Ezio, faisant grogner Malik qui somnolait sur l'épaule d'Altaïr, les jambes étendues sur la méridienne.  
D'ailleurs, le maître assassin syrien avait les yeux clos, la tête légèrement en arrière, les bras croisés.  
Caro mio semblait lui aussi sur le point de s'endormir.  
Connor s'assit entre l'accoudoir de coussins et moi, avec la ferme intention de faire comme les trois autres.  
Bon bah si tout le monde se copie, j'vais plagier à mon tour alors.  
J'ai remonté mes jambes sous moi, puis je posa ma tête contre le bras de l'italien et ferma les yeux.

Il ne me fallu pas plus de quelque minutes avant de me faire happer par Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Bonjour !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lut le premier chapitre ! Et surtout merci à toi DanettePistache pour ta rewiew !  
S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander explications. (Dans ma tête, c'est pas toujours très clair)

Comme d'hab', Shirubahato m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)  
Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas. De même que Shirubahato (Qui entre en scène dans ce chapitre)

Et donc, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Il ne me fallu pas plus de quelque minutes avant de me faire happer par Morphée._

* * *

Putain qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait du bien de dormir !  
Je m'étirai, le plus bruyamment possible. Oui c'est mon kiff.

_ « Bonjour bambina ! Me salua Ezio »

Je lui souris, tandis que les autres venaient me saluer à leur manière.  
Un ''Bien dormi ?'' de Connor, un hochement de tête de la part de Malik et un plissement d'yeux d'Altaïr.

_ « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Ils répondirent tous négativement, ce qui m'arrangea grandement. Je me sentais pas de cuisiner un truc de se matin.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai sût l'heure mais je l'ai sût. 9h34. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je me rallongeai, je me sentais lasse. Je me rendormirai bien.

Puis la sonnette retentie.

Personne ne rappliqua instantanément. Je les avais vu tous les quatre avec Julia au fond de jardin. Heureusement que mes parents avaient installés une palissade autour de celui-ci. Pas envie que mes voisins découvrent que je cache des gens chez moi, qui plus est, des hommes adultes.  
Mes voisins sont des véritables commères et font des rapports à mes parents quand ceux-ci s'absentent. Surement parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur journées comme ils sont tous retraités.  
En sachant que je vis à côté de chez mes grands-parents.  
Et mon grand-père passe son temps devant sa fenêtre à épier chacune de mes sorties. J'suis sûre qu'il tient un journal.  
Mais bien heureusement, il n'a pas vue sur le jardin

Donc je me levais et ouvris la porte.

_ « Salut ! S'exclama la personne sur le palier

_ Salut, ça va ?

_ Plutôt bien et toi ?

_ Bah… Tu sais pourquoi t'es là…

_ Ouais… Justement… »

Elle entra et se plaça face à moi alors que j'étais dos à la porte d'entrée désormais close.

Elle écarta légèrement les jambes et joignit ses poings, dans une sorte de position de combattant victorieux, plein de confiance.

_ « C'est qui qui te fais peur ? »

Je soupirais, la prit par les épaules et lui fit faire un demi-tour.  
Devant elle se trouvait Altaïr.  
Personne ne parla pendant au moins une bonne minutes.

_ « Ooooh ! Il est encore plus beau en vrai ! »

Je ne pu retenir un facepalm.  
Le maître Assassin me regarda.

_ « Voici Winona. C'est moi qui l'ai invitée. On va avoir besoin d'aide et elle est digne de confiance. »

Même si elle à un look atypique avec la moitié du crâne rasée et ses vêtements rock.  
Et c'est une fan d'Altaïr. Même si au début elle à cru qu'il était espagnol. (Petit clin d'œil à toi ma Shirubahato ) )

Puis Malik nous rejoignit, et se plaça à côté de son frère d'époque.  
La proximité était tout à fait saine mais on ne pu s'empêcher de se regarder, elle et moi, avec un sourire complice.

Oui nous sommes fan de yaoi. Surtout du couple Altaïr x Malik.

Puis elle regarda Altaïr et se stoppa. Je claque des doigts devant ses yeux et devant ses oreilles. No réaction. Et merde. Je réessaye mais toujours rien !

Putain ! Elle complètement bloquée ! Ca va être duuuur !  
Raaah ! Casse toi arabe des mes deux !  
Aaaah caro mio ! Aide-moi ! Il à visiblement compris ma détresse et entraine Altaïr autre part pendant que j'entraine Wino dans le salon, je la pousse par les épaules pour qu'elle s'assoie.

_ « Hey ! Winona ! Winonaaaa ! Je te parle !

_ Hum ?

_ Bien, tu es revenue à toi ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Comment te dire que tout le monde aime trouver des Assassins dans son salon. C'était de l'ironie ! »

Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ouvre sa bouche parce qu'elle serait capable de dire que se serait le pied pour elle. Je la connais on ne peut trop bien, malheureusement.

_ « Tu es beaucoup plus sociale que moi, alors pour trouver des infos, se serait plus facile. S'il te plait aide moiiiiii ! »

Je me mets carrément à genoux devant elle en la tenant par son tee-shirt et en la secouant, les yeux larmoyant.

_ « Je t'en supplie ! »

Ça fait à peine un jour que je suis avec eux mais je suis avec eux mais je suis déjà au bord de la dépression.

_ « Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! Arrête de me secouer !

_ Merci ! »

Je reprends très vite contenance et me rassoie à ses côtés.

_ « T'as déjà abordé le sujet ''technologie'' ?

_ Un peu… Mais j'ai pas le courage…

_ Donc je suppose que tu n'as pas encore regardé les infos.

_ Tu suppose bien. Je t'avouerais franchement qu'hier j'étais beaucoup trop claquée pour faire quoi que se soit. Ce qui serait bien, se serait d'aborder le problème en temps et en heure. »

Connor vint à son tour inspecter la nouvelle venue. Le côté crâne rasé ne sembla pas le déranger.  
Puis tout les Assassins nous rejoignirent.  
On discuta quelques minutes sur les infos du monde entier des dernières 48 heures.

Je restais plantée un instant à tous les observer. Mon amie s'approcha.

_ « Mel ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

_ Et bien… Je me disais qu'on ne pourrait pas les garder enfermés ici tout le temps, mais avec leur tenue… Ca sera compliqué. Il faudrait aller faire les magasins… »

Je me replongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je me tourna vers ma punk.

_ « Tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

_ Moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Je te l'ai dit, tu es bien plus sociable que moi, et tu dois plus avoir l'habitude des magasins que moi. S'il te plaiiiiit ! »

J'aime faire chier mon monde.

Elle me fixa un instant puis, comme tout à l'heure, elle observa les garçons.

_ « Ok, c'est bon t'as gagnée ! Au moins je sers un peu à quelque chose. »

Je poussa un ''yeeeees ! » de victoire. Et touts les regards se dirigèrent vers moi. Le plus effrayant à ce moment là devait bien être celui d'Altaïr. J'entendis Ezio et Connor pouffer, mais rien de la part de Malik.  
Le mal aiiiise ! J'avais pu remarquer qu'ils faisaient à peu près tous la même taille. Mais je ne voulais pas que Wino y aille toute seule, non seulement pour les tailles mais aussi pour porter les affaires. Après réflexion, je pris une décision.

_ « Altaïr t'accompagnera. »

J'aime le risque. Ou alors, l'assassin syrien ne me fait pas peur. Ouais non, j'ai rien dit.

_ « Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux intéressés

_ Tu es la seule qu'il n'a pas encore tenté d'étrangler.

_ Je suis d'accord. Et puis, c'est bien son travail de novice. Ricana Malik

_ Toi je vais te régler ton compte ! S'énerva le susnommé »

Visiblement, il n'a pas perdu de sa ''fougue'' de sa jeunesse. J'entends par là, avant le ratage du temple de Salomon.

Winona et moi, nous tentâmes de le calmer, mais au final, se fut Ezio et Connor qui durent les séparer.

* * *

Le midi, je forçai Wino à m'aider pour cuisiner.

Un repas somme toute basique, juste des pâtes et de la viande.  
Tout se déroula sans catastrophe.

Jusqu'à que la sonnette retentisse. Julia courut à l'entrée en aboyant. Les Assassins rappliquèrent immédiatement, près à neutraliser le moindre intrus.  
Ma camarade les entraina dans le salon, tandis que je m'approchais de la porte, une dague d'Ezio en main.  
Julia continuais d'aboyer, et une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

_ « Fausse alerte ! Murmurais-je »

Finalement j'ouvris la porte cachant l'arme dans mon dos, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir mes ''invités'' du coin de l'œil. Chacun était près à intervenir en cas de problème.

_ « Bonjour papy ! »

Je lui fis la bise et après moult formule de politesse, il essaya d'entrer. Et je l'en empêcha avec une excuse complètement bidon : « Je viens de passer la serpillère ».

_ « Dis-moi, tu veux des fruits ? »

J'avise le sachet qu'il avait avec lui. Pourquoi il propose alors qu'il va me les refiler ?!  
Je le lui pris et referma la porte.

Lorsque je revins, vers le petit groupe, tous m'inspectèrent du regard, s'assurant que je n'avais rien, alors qu'ils ne m'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Même Altaïr le fit. Est-ce que je dois être touchée ?

_ « Ca va bambina ?

_ Ouais ouais… C'était juste mon grand-père. »

Je lui rendis sa dague.

Puis on passa à la table.  
L'enthousiasme de Wino égailla le repas silencieux, comme hier soir.  
Les langues se déliaient, surtout entre Ezio et moi.

Les ancêtres se racontaient des batailles, des moments de leur vie d'Assassin ou d'avant. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs familles, de leurs conditions de vie de leurs époques, et de l'état de la confrérie des Assassins.

* * *

L'après-midi sonnait, et je digérais dans le canapé.

Winona se dirigea vers moi, pensive.

_ « Mel… J'y pense, tu parles de leurs acheter des vêtements pour qu'ils ne sortent pas avec ce qu'ils ont mais, comment va sortir Altaïr ? »

J'y avais déjà pensé. Je coure chercher un mètre, et je mesurai l'arabe.

Décidemment, j'aime le danger.

Au début, il se décala méfiant mais Malik, plus intelligent, comprenant ce que je faisais, le ceintura pour le bloquer.  
C'est qu'il à de la force avec un seul bras ! Une raison de plus pour ne pas lui chercher des emmerdes.

1m80 et des poussières. A peu près la taille de mon père.

_ « Je sais ! Je vais lui passer des vêtements de mon père. Vous faites à peu près la même taille.

_ Super ! »

Winona était enthousiaste, le concerné, un peu moins.  
Et sur un extraordinaire regard noir, je partie retrouver des affaires pour le lendemain.

* * *

La lune se levait, le repas était terminé depuis un bon moment.

Ezio se reposait dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, Connor avait trouvé un roman d'Agatha Christie en anglais, Malik bouquinait sur la médecine moderne, et Altaïr entretenait son équipement.

Nous, on profitait de ce temps calme dans la salle de bain. Wino se démaquillait, j'étais assise sur le meuble en bois à côté du lavabo.  
Le portable de mon amie diffusait une légère musique tandis que je pianotais sur le mien.

J'avais pris une longue douche bienfaitrice pendant que ma camarade surveillait les ''enfants''.  
Elle nous a renommée les ''Assassin's sitter''

Les Assassins aussi avaient pris une douche, difficilement certes, mais ils en avaient pris une.  
C'était assez drôle d'ailleurs.  
Et se fut encore meilleur lorsqu'Ezio sortit torse nu. Pas longtemps puisqu'il a remit sa chemise mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ses magnifiques abdos. Et de baver accessoirement.

Rebelote lorsque se fut au tour de Connor de sortir de ma moche de salle de bain vieillotte, les cheveux humides, et avec encore quelques gouttes d'eau courant depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses clavicules puis se perdaient sous sa chemise de coton.  
Mon regard insistant l'avais fait légèrement rougir.

Bien évidement, j'avais essayé de mater Altaïr aussi discrètement que possible, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Mais il ma grillé et gratifié d'un magnifique regard noir.  
Aaaah qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Merci ironie.

Wino, par contre, à pu allègrement profiter du corps d'apollon de notre cher Assassin syrien. Je le sais parce qu'elle avait un mince filet de sang qui sortait de son nez après. Et Malik à regardé la scène avec attention.  
On à quinze ans, c'est pas notre faute, c'est les hormones.

Malheureusement, on a pas pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le corps de Malik puisque celui-ci est ressortit entièrement habillé. Zut.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à se moment là, j'ai trouvé le premier vrai avantage à les garder chez moi.

_ « Tu comptes les faires dormir où ? »

La voix de Wino m'arrache à mes pensées.

_ « Quoi ?

_ Bah, ils vont pas tous dormir dans le même canapé.

_ J'avais pensé à une organisation. Moi dans ma chambre et toi dans le canapé à l'étage. Comme Ezio dort déjà dans la chambre de ma sœur, on peut l'y laisser. Altaïr et Malik dans le canapé du salon, et Connor dans la chambre de mes parents.

_ Ouais ça me parait bien. »

Je descendis de mon perchoir, pas si haut que ça, et partie à la recherche de nos chers Assassins.

Connor était toujours à sa place, plongé dans sa lecture.  
Altaïr était également là où on l'avait laissé, sur la table.  
Et Malik se trouvait sur le balcon, regardant la vue qu'on avait sur le lac.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi à mon arrivée, alors que Winona parlait à Altaïr.  
Je tiens à ma vie !

_ « Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir sur le canapé cette nuit ? Sauf si ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de dormir avec une autre personne dans le même lit.

_ Si j'accepte de dormir avec quelqu'un, ce serrai avec qui ?

_ Connor ou Altaïr. Sauf si tu arrives à négocier pour avoir le lit pour toi seul.

_ Les plus grands appartements reviennent au chef de l'ordre.

_ Je ne sais pas si Connor peut être considéré comme ''grand chef'' de l'ordre. »

Devant son air désespéré, je comprends immédiatement qu'il parle d'Altaïr.

_ « Ooh ! Tu parlais d'Ezio ? C'est vrai qu'il est devenu un membre important et un ennemi redoutable pour les Templiers. »

En même temps, on marchait en direction de la porte de la cuisine pour rentrer au chaud. Enfin de mon point de vue il faisait froid. En même temps, il en faut peu pour que j'aie froid.

J'étais légèrement devant Malik.

_ « Alors tu ne le reconnaitra pas ? »

Je pouvais sentir un sourire dans sa voix. D'ailleurs je me retournai un peu pour voir se fameux sourire, qui était en coin.  
J'ouvris la porte et marcha à reculons pour le regarder alors que je lui répondais.

_ « Il est hors de question que j'admette que ce rustre soit l'un des plus grands maîtres des Assassins ! »

Et je n'aurais jamais dû marcher à reculons. Parce que je me cogna au rustre en question qui avait tout entendu.

J'en suis sûre, j'ai jamais eu de bonne étoile.

_ « Hey ! Altaïr ! Comment ça va mon pote ? »

Je lui tapota l'épaule –qui est vachement haute quand même, c'est fou comme je suis petite– nerveusement.

Je regardai Wino dans un maigre espoir de soutient, qu'elle m'offrit en me soufflant un unique mot : « Coure ».

_ « Ha. Je crois qu'on m'appelle ! T'entend ? Ouais c'est ça, on m'appelle ! »

A l'heure présente, il n'y a pas un chat dehors, donc pas de bruit et la maison est plongée dans le silence.  
On pourrait même entendre un escargot ramper, c'est pour dire.

_ « Bon bah bonne nuit hein. J'vais aller me coucher moi ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Visiblement la tension était trop palpable et Winona décida de me laisser dans ma merde.

_ « Wino ! Traite ! Revient sur le champ de bataille ! »

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Bon, j'vais pas lui ne vouloir, j'aurais fais pareil à sa place.  
Allez Mel ! Trouve un autre sujet ! T'en ai capable !

_ « Hum… Vous avez trouvé qui dormira dans la chambre ?

_ C'est moi. Déclara Altaïr »

Je l'emmenai jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents, déverrouilla la porte et lui ouvrit la porte.

Je préférais la garder close, Julia avait la fâcheuse tendance de dormir sur le lit.  
Chose qui m'emmerdait grandement.

Il inspecta la pièce un instant puis se retourna vers moi, me scrutant.

_ « Bonne nuit alors.

_ A toi aussi. »

Politesse hypocrite.

Dans le canapé, Connor somnolait et Malik se préparait à dormir.

_ « Il y a d'autre couverture dans le placard du bas. Indiquais-je à voix basse en désignant la bibliothèque »

L'arabe répondit par un hochement de tête.  
Je lui chuchota un ''bonne nuit'' beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avec son frère d'époque.

Et prise d'une impulsion inconnue, la fatigue sans doute, je posa délicatement mes lèvres sur le front de l'amérindien.  
Il murmura quelque chose, que je ne compris pas, et il serra un coussin qu'il avait contre lui.  
Ca me fit sourire. Puis je monta les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible.

En haut, Wino pianotait sur son portable. Je lui fis un bisou et elle m'en fit un.  
En allant jusqu'à ma chambre, je jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de ma sœur. Ezio dormait à point fermé.  
Je me glissa à l'intérieur, posa une couverture sur lui, ainsi qu'un baisé sur sa joue.

_ « Fait de beau rêve caro mio.

_ Toi aussi bellissima bambina. »

Puis je retrouva enfin ma chambre. J'attrapa un tee-shirt gris ample dans ma penderie et me changea.  
Je me laissa littéralement tomber sur mon lit. Mon corps courbaturé apprécia à sa juste valeur mon matelat.  
Je me glissa sous ma couette bien épaisse et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

Le matin, tout le monde était debout à huit heures.  
Etrangement le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre.  
Une fois tout rangé, j'invitai Altaïr à mettre les vêtements préparés la veille. Attendant derrière la porte, je l'entendais galérer. J'ai tellement voulu rire ! Mais je me suis retenue. Je suis pas folle.

Quand il sortit, il avait réussi à tout mettre dans le bon sens… Seule sa braguette était ouverte. Malik arriva derrière moi et la lui referma sans un mot avant que je dise quoi que se soit.

Sauf que le fait que le brun s'est permit de le toucher comme ça, et surtout à cet endroit, Altaïr se raidit avant de lui en coller une.

_ « C'est quand même un peu étroit. Fit-il remarquer »

On redescendit, Ezio sourit à la vue de l'Assassin en tenue moderne.

En revanche, le syrien avait gardé ses chausses, et le contraste avec ses vêtements était très amusant. Winona était déjà prête. Je donna à Altaïr une veste et il se tourna vers mon amie qui s'attachait la moitié de cheveux qu'elle avait en chignon, laissant une mèche cacher son visage.

_ « Bon, euh… Hésita-t-elle, Il faut mettre quelques points au clair. Reste constamment près de moi, interdiction de s'éloigner et tu écoutes et fait tout ce que je te dis. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa. Elle venait de débiter sa phrase d'une traite. Elle avait osée lui donner des ordres. Altaïr leva la main et tout le monde cru qu'il allait la frapper, mais il réfléchissait juste, et il agita sa main en disant « D'accord ».

_ « On y a ? »

Visiblement, il avait hâte de sortir. Mon amie vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien tout sur elle, et ils partirent.  
La porte se referma. Comme ceux qui restait étaient relativement calme, je songea à me recoucher pour gratter une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus, jusqu'au retour de Wino.

Mais on ne me laissa pas le temps de gravir la première marche.

_ « Ne pense pas te rendormir. M'indiqua Malik »

Fait chier.

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

Nous étions postés, droits comme des i et silencieux en attendant le bus. Rapidement je regarda l'arabe du coin de l'œil, de haut en bas. Soudain les images d'hier, à la sortie de la salle de bain, me revinrent et je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me remercie sur un point, avoir économisé assez, pour qu'avec Mel, on puisse payer cette journée.

_ « C'est quoi le programme ? Me surpris l'Assassin

_ Heu… On va directement commencer par vous trouver des vêtements, puis on ira manger et pourquoi pas, se balader.

_ Ca me va. »

Il avait l'air plus calme que la veille, sans pour autant être jovial.  
Ha ! Voila le bus. Je montais la première et paya nos deux places, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir à côté de moi.

Il avait l'air perturbé et son expression se renforça quand le bus démarra. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, surtout vers l'avant du véhicule. Finalement il m'interrogea.

_ « Il n'y a pas de bœuf ?

_ Non, ce bus avance grâce à un mécanisme spécial que même moi je ne comprends pas. Dis-je en riant »

Je l'entendis pouffer… Altaïr venait de sourire ! Enfin, c'est plus de moquerie donc… on va dire que c'est normal.  
Mais son petit regard et le rictus au coin des lèvres me firent complètement craquer. Tout le long du chemin je lui expliquais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui faisant découvrir plein de truc au point de lui faire exploser la tête.

Enfin arrivés, je le guidais à travers les grands magasins, fouillant les rayons, triant les idées et les vêtements, en fonction des styles de chacun que j'avais préalablement noté sur une petite fiche.  
Pour Ezio : un style charmeur à l'italienne (chapeau en feutre, chemises, deux jeans plutôt amples). Pour Connor, j'avais réussit à lui trouver une chemise avec des sortes de motifs tribaux et un tee-shirt simple blanc et bleu, et au passage une décoration de cheveux avec des plumes…

Altaïr venait de m'entrainer dans un magasin qui, visiblement, l'intéressait. Il commença à chercher dans les piles, je lui conseillai d'essayer un certain nombre de vêtements après la sélection, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines.

Il commença par un ensemble jean et sweat. Le haut n'était pas très concluant pour lui.  
Toujours dans les jeans, accompagné d'un tee-shirt fin couleur crème et un gilet imitation cuir sombre, un peu comme un poncho moderne avec une capuche.

_ « Elle me plait bien celle-ci.

_ Dieu… Que tu es beau…

_ Dieu ? Beau ? Tu es catholique ?

_ Non ! C'est… Une expression ! C'est toi que je trouve beau.

_ Vraiment ? »

Ha ! Merde. Je me suis vendue. Un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il retourna dans la cabine pour se changer, mais quand il commença à retirer son tee-shirt, je m'empressai de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait oublié le rideau, en me retournant.  
Je devais être complètement rouge. C'est fou comme ses abdos mâtes étaient bien dessinés.

Un peu après, il sortit enfin.

Il avait également pris un haut noir avec une tête de mort. Et un manteau plus clair. Le plus drôle fut quant il découvrit le bonnet. Il en était dingue ! Je lui pris sans problème.

Pour finir, Malik. Ce fut très simple : deux chemises, deux jeans, un veston sans manches gris clair.

Je regardai mon portable à la sortie du magasin. Il était déjà 12h14.

_ « Je commence à avoir faim. Dit l'Assassin

_ Il y a un fast food juste à côté. »

Il me dévisagea.

_ « C'est un restaurant où tu manges vite… Tu verras, viens. »

Nous nous installâmes et je parti commander. En revenant j'avais pris dix nuggets, un burger classique, deux frittes, et un thé-glacé et un oasis. Comme ça il peut goûter à tout et choisir ce qu'il préfère. Il prit le sandwich américain et le scrute minutieusement.

_ « Il ne va ni t'attaquer, ni t'empoisonner, tu sais ? Aller goûte ! »

Il regarda autour de lui et imita un gars à côté de nous en apportant le burger à sa bouche et croqua. Il mâcha avec attention pour savourer ce qu'il mangeait, puis il rapporta son regard vers moi en souriant.

_ « C'est super bon !

_ Bah tu vois, tu veux ça ? »

Je lui tendis un bout de poulet et qu'il croqua directement de ma main.  
Puis il le prit normalement pour le finir.

_ « Pas si mal mais je préfère ça… un…

_ Hamburger. Donc je garde le poulet. »

Une bande de moineau vint s'inviter à picorer mes frittes. Je les chassai en essayant de les taper comme un chat. Altaïr me fixa étrangement.

_ « Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? »

Je restais un instant muette, de peur d'entendre sa réponse.

_ « À un chaton sauvage. Me dit-il avec le sourire »

Zut… Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à résister à ce petit sourire…

_ « M… Merci… Il y a beaucoup de chat en Syrie ?

_ Hum, oui et non, ils sont discrets.

_ Je vois… »

Après avoir mangé, on commença à se balader quand je percutai.

_ « Mince ! On a oublié les chaussures ! »

L'arabe baissa son regard sur ses bottes et le redirigea vers moi. Je lui intima, de la main, de me suivre et nous entrâmes dans un grand magasin. Rapidement, me référant à la pointure d'Altaïr, je pris d'abord une paire de basquet pour chacun. Si jamais, je pourrais retourner échanger la pointure voir en prendre d'autre.

En sortant, le soleil se manifesta. Timidement je proposa à l'Assassin d'aller se poser sur le gazon, et il accepta. On regardait les vitrines, une par une, en silence mais je restais un instant plus long devant une bijouterie. Malgré mes apparences de vilaine rockeuse, je venais de tomber sur un magnifique collier orné d'un pendentif en argent et petits diamants représentant un cœur formé d'une clé de fa et une clé de sol. Altaïr zieuta par-dessus mon épaule pour le regarder.

_ « Tu ne vas pas le prendre ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Je ne peux pas, j'ai pratiquement tout dépensé et il est bien trop cher.

_ Mais il te plait non ?

_ Oui, beaucoup… Mais on ne peu pas tout avoir dans la vie. Aller on est bientôt arrivé. »

Puis je reparti et Altaïr m'emboita le pas.

Après nous êtres reposés un moment, assit dans un parc de verdure, je pris les quatre plus gros sacs notant sur chacun le nom d'un de nos visiteur. Puis, avec l'aide de l'Assassin, on répartit dans chaque les vêtements correspondants.

Puis, prenant au passage une crêpe, nous retournâmes au bus pour rentrer.

_ « J'ai passé une bonne journée. Dit Altaïr dans le bus, Ca fait du bien de sortir.

_ Heureuse pour toi. Mais je me demande comment s'en est sortie Mélanie… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop durs avec elle.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit faisant aboyer Julia.  
Altaïr entra en premier, chargé comme un mulet, et mon amie derrière.

Toute la journée, je lui avais fréquemment envoyé des messages mais je ne reçu que très peu de réponse.

Alors je m'étais inquiétée, faisant les cent pas devant un Malik détendu qui disait que « malgré tout, Altaïr savait se tenir en société », alors ça ne m'avait pas mais alors PAS DU TOUT aidé !

Moi, stressée ? Noooon.

Naturellement, je l'engueula violement pendant que le syrien faisait un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait aujourd'hui à ses collègues Assassins.

Il m'arrive d'avoir des pulsions d'instinct maternel, et combiné avec mon stress habituel, ça fait un mélange détonnant.

_ « T'aurais pas pu répondre ?

_ Mais je…

_ Raah ! Je me suis inquiétée moi ! Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Est-ce qu'Altaïr n'a pas causé de problème ?

_ Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Sinon, est-ce que tout c'est bien passé ? »

Mon ton calme la surprend après mon énervement.

_ « Ouais, la ville l'a étonné au début, mais il s'est bien adapté et il s'est tenu en laisse.

_ Cool. Vous avez déj…. »

J'aime quant on me tire le bras pendant que je parle. Je sais pas qui c'est mais il va m'entendre.  
La personne m'entraine dans un endroit isolé. A la poigne, je dirais Altaïr.

Ça y est, il va m'achever à l'abri des regards ? Il a droit mais pour quel motif ? Y'en a plein.  
Lorsqu'il me relâche, je tente de mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous.

_ « Me tue pas tout de suite ! Laisse-moi essayer de me racheter ! Je sais qu'on s'est pas rencontré dans les meilleures conditions mais je t'ai jamais voulu de mal ! Je ne demande que notre bonne entente ! »

Je reprends mon souffle, sans le regarder.  
Point positif : il ne m'a toujours pas tuée. Point négatif : il me sonde du regard, sans parler. Et j'aime pas ça.

_ « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Je m'étouffe en déglutissant.

_ « Pardon ? »

Je tousse  
Il tente de m'aider en me tapant doucement dans le dos.

_ « J'ai besoin de toi.

_ Oui j'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour Winona.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Je ne te fais pas encore suffisamment confiance pour t'exposer mon plan. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ça m'aurait étonné.

_ « D'accord… On fait ça demain matin. »

Il hocha la tête et repartit de son côté.  
Je revins vers Wino.

_ « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui. Vous avez déjà mangés ?

_ Non pas encore.

_ Génial, on passait justement à table. »

Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui veut.

Pendant le repas, ce fut la sortie qui fut le sujet. Altaïr s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put à retranscrire tout ce qu'il avait vu, ressentit et éprouver.

Alors que le diner était fini depuis longtemps, les quatre Assassins étaient encore à table.  
J'en avais profité pour poser les vêtements que Wino avait achetés dans leur chambre, ou proche du canapé pour Malik et Connor.

Puis je récupéra des vêtements de change dans ma chambre et alla prendre une douche.  
En sortant de ma salle de bain, je tomba nez à nez avec Ezio. Celui-ci me reluqua. Ce que je fis aussi, pour comprendre pourquoi il me regardait de cette façon.

Ah oui. Je porte un débardeur moulant et un short.  
Et montrer ses jambes est mal vu à son époque.

Malik passa derrière nous, regardant également.  
Tient, c'est mal vu à son époque aussi.

_ « La douche est libre. Murmurais-je »

Je récupéra mes affaires et fila dans ma chambre en lançant un « bonne nuit » suffisamment fort pour tout le monde.

Aller dodo !

Je me glissai sous les couvertures et alluma une petite lampe qui me servait de veilleuse.  
Il m'arrive d'avoir peur du noir.

Puis je ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Bonjour !

Vous avez été nombreux/nombreuse à laisser une rewiew au chapitre précédant, et ça fait super plaisir ! Donc un grand merci à Noct Liddell, SadakoTama et Irolame !

Un autre gros bisou à Shirubahato qui m'aide beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à aller voir se qu'elle écrit !  
Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona.

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à laisser une petite rewiew ;)

PS : Le vol c'est mal.

* * *

 _Je me glissai sous les couvertures et alluma une petite lampe qui me servait de veilleuse.  
Il m'arrive d'avoir peur du noir._

 _Puis je ferma les yeux._

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés. Une petite routine c'était installée.  
Le matin, on réveillait les derniers levés après huit heures. Ensuite, on occupait la matinée à chercher de quelconque information sur un moyen de les renvoyer chez eux.  
Puis on mangeait et enfin, l'après-midi, on sortait se promener. Soit au bord du lac, soit dans la forêt derrière chez moi.

* * *

Point de vue Winona :

Il était 6h quand mon téléphone sonna. Sans attendre je me levais et descendit le plus discrètement possible dans la cuisine. Mais en arrivant dans le salon Malik était déjà debout.

_ « Tu ne dors plus ? Lui dis-je à voix basse.

_ Non, je dors assez peu mais bien, me répondit-il tout aussi bas.

_ Je vais prendre un petit déjeuné, tu veux m'accompagner ?

_ Pourquoi pas »

Nous nous installâmes tranquillement dans la cuisine et je sortis de quoi manger. Au début c'était calme, aucun de nous deux ne parlais. Mais l'arabe se questionnait.

_ « Pourquoi, tu te lèves de si bonne heure ?

_ Je vais faire du sport, un peu comme du renforcement, ou maintien de forme … Bref un petit entrainement quoi.

_ Un entrainement, comme nous ?

_ Non, le mien est bien moins éprouvant, je ne suis pas assez forte.

_ Ça te plairait de faire comme nous, les assassins ?

_ Du Parcours ? »

A cet instant il me dévisagea … c'est vrai qu'à son époque il ne devait sûrement pas appeler ça ainsi.

_ « Sauter de toits en toits, grimper aux murs ect ?

_ Oui.

_ Chez nous ça s'appelle du parcours maintenant, et ce n'est qu'un sport, il n'est pas question de combat, comme vous.

_ Mais ça te plairait ?

_ Bien sûr. Ce serait juste trop cool !

_ Chuuuut …. »

Oups …. Heureusement que Connor pouvait avoir le sommeil lourds. Malik me dit qu'il y réfléchirait – en regardant son bras d'un air désespéré- mais que ce serait une bonne idée. Une fois que j'eu fini, je monta me préparé rapidement – Brassière de sport, demis t-shirt déchiré, short élastique qui monte jusqu'en dessous du nombril et basquet plutôt confortables. Je pris le double des clefs que Mélanie m'avait passé et sorti pas très loin pour commencer mon échauffement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

La musique ça motive tout le temps !

Cela faisait 1h30 que je m'entrainais. Je m'étais arrêté un instant pour observer le mur devant moi. Un mur en briques de pierres en relief, il offrait des prises avantageuses pour l'escalader …

_ « Tu veux l'essayer ? »

Je me retournais vivement, surprise. Altaïr, droitement dressé, pointait la façade du doigt.

_ « Malik m'a dit que tu aimerais bien t'entrainer comme les assassins, il m'a proposé de te « former » on va dire. Ça te tente ?

_ Euh …, j'en restais sans voix, d'accord.

_ Bien ! reprit-il d'aplomb. On va commencer par … »

Il m'observa de haut en bas, à la base pour voir ce qu'il pourrais fait de ce petit et pas si robuste corps, mais étrangement il resta bloqué … C'est vrai que je n'étais pas aussi vêtue que d'habitude et surement moins que les femmes de chez lui, et son regard insistant me mit mal à l'aise …

_ « Je commence paaaaar …. ?

_ Oui ! Pardon ! Tu t'entraines depuis combien de temps ?

_ Plus d'un an maintenant.

_ D'accord … je veux que tu prennes un certain hélant et que tu tentes de le grimper sans les mains. Normal que tu n'arrives pas en haut mais pour redescendre je veux que tu prennes appuis sur le mur et que tu sautes en demis tours. Et n'oublie pas de rouler pour atterrir, tu sais comment faire ?

_ Oui ! J'ai fait 9 ans d'art martiaux, les atterrissages je connais. »

Comme demandé, je reculai et m'élança vers le mur. Les premières fois furent catastrophiques, aussi bien la monté que la descente. Mais plus j'allais haut, utilisant les pierres pour appuis, et plus je pouvais m'appliquer sur la retomber.

Puis d'autres exercices suivirent. Dès qu'il estimait un niveau assez satisfaisant pour une première fois, il passait à autre chose : grimper avec les mains, utiliser toute l'étendue du mur comme pour éviter des ennemis, série de sauts, montée en saut, ect …

C'était épuisant … je commençais à ne plus avoir de force ni dans les bras, ni dans les jambes…

En fait tu es un tortionnaire Altaïr … Je me vengerais ! Ou pas …

J'étais en train de reprendre une montée de mur normal, que le cher Italien de Florence arriva derrière Altaïr, en m'observant. Puis il donna un coup dans le dos de l'arabe et s'élança en direction du mur.

_ « On fait la course l'ancêtre !? Lui lança Ezio.

_ Tu vas voir qui est l'ancêtre ! »

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à escalader ce mur avec une facilité déconcertante. J'essayais tant bien que mal à les suivre, mais ils me distançaient à vue d'œil.

_ « Hey ! Attendez-moi ! »

Leur dextérité et leurs agilité à grimper ce mur m'en laissait perplexe … arriverais-je un jour ne serait-ce qu'au dixième de leurs niveau ?

Arrivé en haut, Ezio l'aida à me retrouver enfin perpendiculaire au sol. Les deux Assassins regardèrent un instant le bas avant de dire, à mon grand désespoir, qu'il fallait redescendre. Altaïr mon conseilla de bien les observé. Ils sautèrent sans hésitation, utilisant pour amortis les pierres qui ressortaient le plus. Très vite ils arrivèrent en bas et redressèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

_ « Utilise les briques pour amortir ! Me précisa l'arabe

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est assez simple ! Tentait de ma rassurer l'autre. »

Je n'étais pas du tout sûr, j'avais souvent des problèmes avec la hauteur étant petite … Moi avoir le vertige ? Et bah figurez-vous que non. Donc je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'élança ! Les trois premiers sauts n'étaient pas trop mal. Mais le suivant … mon pied dérapa et je terminais en chute libre. Heureusement que j'eu le réflexe de protéger mon visage et de simuler une rotation, ou sinon c'était la crêpe assurée.

« Ouch ! …. Winona … ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Ezio alors qu'Altaïr était mort de rire.

Il s'avança vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. J'avais maaaaal … mon bras avait pris cher et mon front aussi.

_ « Ou-oui … ça devrait aller, merci … juste un peu mal …

_ On va te ramener à la maison.

_ Non, non c'est bon …

_ Hahahaha ! Magnifique !

_ En revanche si tu pouvais arrêter de rire. »

L'arabe se calame et me regarda, quand il se rendit compte de ce que j'avais il arrêta complètement.

_ « Moi à ton âge j'en riait de ces petits bobo.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, je juste douloureux.

_ Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

_ Merci …. »

Ce que ça faisait chaud au cœur … Altaïr parti devant et Ezio restait à côté de moi, bien que, de temps en temps, le châtain se retournait pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là.

Une fois rentré j'appelai tout de suite Mélanie et Ezio se mit à sa recherche … Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus qu'un bon filing entre eux deux.

Fin du point de vue Winona.

* * *

Ezio vint me chercher alors que je sortais de ma chambre, un panier de linge sale sous le bras.  
Je le suivis jusque dans le salon ou se trouvait une Wino amochée.  
Elle me lança un sourire gêné et Altaïr ne cessait de pouffer. Malik inspectait ses blessures et Connor restait en retrait.

Je soupirais, posa le panier et pris la trousse de soin dans la salle de bain.

J'imbibais un coton de désinfectant et lui appliquais sur le front. Elle grimaça au contact. Je lui renvoya un regard noir. Si elle croyait que je ne savais pas comment elle s'était fait ça, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai très bien compris qu'elle avait essayé de suivre un certain Assassin et que d'un moyen ou d'un autre, elle s'est cassée la gueule.

Puis je m'attaqua à son coude. Un pansement et un bandage plus tard, je lui fis une pichenette sur le nez pour la forme.  
Je reprit le panier et descendit à la buanderie pour laver le linge.  
Ezio me suivait.

Alors que je mettais les vêtements dans la machine à laver, je lui demanda :

_ « Tu crois que ça leur plaira une ballade en forêt cette après-midi ? Vous pourrez grimper, courir, faire mumuse.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, tu sais. Sourit-il

_ C'est pourtant l'impression que vous me donnez. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Quelle idée tu as eu de provoquer Altaïr à la course ?!

_ Comment… ?

_ J'ai mes sources.

_ Malik ?

_ Qui sait. »

J'essaie d'attraper le pot de lessive, mais je suis trop petite. Alors, Ezio se colle à moi et l'attrape puis me le tend.

_ « Un enfant ne fait pas ça, bellissima bambina. »

Et il déposa un baisé dans mon cou.

_ « Tu brûles des étapes, caro mio. Mais j'aime bien ta fougue. »

Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussais doucement.

_ « Allez vient, il faut que je fasse à manger. »

Je lançais la machine et remonta, suivit de l'italien.

_ « Hey Spiderman ! Lançais-je à Wino, Viens m'aider pour le déjeuner ! »

Les Assassins ne comprirent pas la référence. Peut importe, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer outre.

Pendant que je coupais la viande, Wino me demanda :

_ « Ça te dirais de faire le même entrainement que moi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je suis vachement moins sportive, alors ça va être coton. Mais je vais tenter le coup ! »

Puis je fis revenir la viande avec des épices, pendant que je faisais cuire du riz.

Le repas fut convivial. La routine déliait les langues.

_ « Une ballade en forêt, cette après-midi ?

_ A l'abri des regards ? »

J'hochais la tête. Il était rare qu'ils puissent sortirent et pouvoir grimper en même temps. Alors, lorsqu'ils pouvaient se défouler, ils en profitaient au maximum.

Après le déjeuné, Ezio et Malik m'aidèrent à ramener la vaisselle.  
Ensuite, je préparais un sac pour la sortie, tandis que Julia tournait en rond, impatiente de sortir.  
Je pris une bouteille d'eau, un petit bol pour Julia, et mon inhalateur.  
Je mis mes chaussures, et, accompagnée de toute la troupe, m'engagea sur le chemin de terre, direction la forêt.

Mon italien, Connor, Altaïr et Wino partirent devant, en courant.

Malik resta près de moi. Il y avait un fort contraste entre eux, sportif comme pas possible, et moi, avec mon corps maigrichon et asthmatique.  
D'où la raison de mon inhalateur. Je connais le chemin et j'avais déjà manqué de faire des crises d'athme.

En même temps que l'on marchait, je lançais des bouts de bois à Julia qui s'amusait à courir après les oiseaux.

C'était impressionnant d'être à côté de Malik, dans un calme sans aucune animosité. Je lui arrivais à peine à l'épaule. Il m'arrivait encore d'être gênée lorsque j'étais près d'eux ou qu'ils m'appelaient par mon prénom.

Pire encore, un matin où je n'étais pas totalement réveillée, j'avais oubliée qu'ils étaient là. Heureusement que Wino était là, et ma ramenée à moi, sinon j'appelais les flics.

Mais globalement, j'aimais être avec eux. Avec Connor pour son calme, Malik pour sa sagesse, Ezio pour sa manie de me faire les beaux yeux, et Altaïr pour… Pour… Pour son détachement ? Non je crois pas. En fait je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Du moins, sa présence fait plaisir à Winona, et tant qu'il ne ma toujours rien fait, je n'ai aucune raison de le haïr. Bon à part les bleus sur mon poignet qui peine à disparaitre depuis le temps.

D'ailleur, en parlant des deux, et surtout du collier que j'ai volé avec Altaïr. Parce que oui, le ''fameux plan que monsieur ne pouvait pas me dévoiler'', c'était voler un collier pour Wino.  
Y'a un truc entre eux, c'est pas possible.

Donc pour en revenir à cette journée, on avait pris le bus de bonne heure pour se rendre à la bijouterie de la veille.  
Il était entré dans la boutique, prit le bijou, et comme convenu dans le plan, il passa les portiques en levant les bras, le bijou bien caché dans sa main (comment il a fait pour passer inaperçu les bras en l'air ? Aucune idée). Par mesure de précaution, il me donna le collier puisque j'attendais devant la boutique et on se sépara pour se rendre séparément au point de rendez-vous.

Et il lui à offert à notre retour. Elle a rougit et a bégayé mais je sais qu'elle était super extra énormément contente et au paradis. Elle la remerciée avec un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner à ses occupations, toujours rougissante et s'en empressée de mettre le bijou autour de son cou.

Je suis ramenée avec moi lorsqu'on me bougeotte un peu.

_ « Connor ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Il me répond juste avec un petit rire et me fais grimper sur son dos.  
J'ai même pas remarqué que Malik est partit devant, trottinant derrière les zigotos qui faisaient mumuse.  
D'ailleurs, Julia la suivie.

En fait Coco me prend juste sur son dos pour que je ne sois pas distancée. Mais mon poids l'empêche de les suivre depuis les arbres.

_ « Te donne pas cette peine, je peux très bien marcher.

_ Pour que tu te perdes ?

_ Je connais surement ces bois mieux que toi. Et puis avec trois grands maîtres Assassins et un à la ''retraite'', je serais retrouvée avant d'avoir mis un pied en dehors de cette forêt. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter ! »

Il rit avec moi et rattrape vite Malik. Celui-ci a ralentit et l'amérindien marche à son allure mais décide de ne pas me reposer au sol.  
Alors je décide de jouer avec ses cheveux. C'est ma façon de montrer mon mécontentement.

Ensuite, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendaient assis sur des rochers.  
Winona tendis les bras vers moi, pas pour un câlin, mais pour la bouteille d'eau que j'ai dans mon sac.

Comme quoi, l'amour tient à très peu de chose.

J'lui en donnerais moi de faire la course avec des personnes qui sont mille fois plus endurantes qu'elle. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle à dans le crâne. Pas grand-chose des fois… La preuve avec ce matin.

Mais sa chute lui à pas servie de leçon puisqu'Altaïr l'entraine dans un nouvel entraiment.

Ezio reste à mes côtés, ainsi que Connor.

_ « Ça ne te dirais pas de faire comme ton amie ? Me demande l'italien

_ Si bien sûr. Mais j'ai pas la forme physique adéquate.

_ Cela se travaille ! Si tu la travaille régulièrement, tu pourras posséder la même que nous !

_ Tu crois ? Je suis une vraie catastrophe en matière de sport…

_ Nous pourrions prendre en charge ton entrainement, Connor et moi. Propose caro mio

_ Vous feriez ça ? Troooop cooool ! Merci ! »

Je les prends par le bras et les attires vers moi en poussant un cri de joie.  
Wino se tourne vers moi, et penche la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.  
Je lui fais un sourire pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en faire.

* * *

Lorsque nous redescendons de la forêt, le soleil commence sa descente.  
Je suis passée du dos de Connor à celui d'Ezio pour le chemin du retour.  
Visiblement ils adorent me porter.

Wino est contente de son entrainement avec Altaïr. Du coup, ils parlent de demain matin, pour poursuivre ce qu'ils ont commencés ce matin même.  
Je vais devoir les attendre avec une trousse de soin.

_ « Hey Connor ! On fait une partie de Dame en rentrant ? »

Je sais qu'il sait y jouer et moi aussi. Je suis une bête à ce jeu. Un peu moins aux échecs je dois l'avouer.  
J'ai hâte de voir qui va gagner.

_ « D'accord ! »

Mon dieu ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste ! Je suis contente que mon idée lui ai plu ! Donc je lui fait un grand sourire ravi.

A la maison, c'est douche générale.  
Pendant que les derniers se lavent, je prépare le diner puis dresse la table.  
Après j'installe le jeu de Dame sur la table basse.

Coco me rejoint, nous commençons la partie.

_ « Tu veux parier quelque chose ? Lui lançais-je avec un sourire en coin

_ Le perdant doit un gage de vainqueur ? Propose-t-il

_ Ça marche ! »

La partie commence.  
Très vite, on devient le sujet d'attention de tout le monde.  
Ezio me soutient et Altaïr soutient Connor. Visiblement, ça lui ferai beaucoup trop plaisir que je perde. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

Du coup j'ai fais tout ce que je peux pour gagner mais faut dire que mon adversaire est vraiment redoutable.

Me voyant en légère difficulté, mon italien me fait un massage des épaules.

_ « Courage bambina ! M'encourage Ezio

_ Vas-y Connor ! »

Devinez de qui vient cette réplique. Cherchez pas très loin. Il est grand, fort, stupide et on se déteste.

Finalement l'évidence finit par arriver : je me fais battre. J'ai trouvé plus fort que moi.  
Altaïr semble vachement plus content que celui qui a gagné.

_ « Quand est-ce que tu vas me donner le gage ?

_ Tu verras. Me répond t-il espiègle

_ Si tu n'as pas d'idée, je peux t'en fournir. Intervient le grand maître Assassin syrien »

Je lui fais un regard noir et il me répond avec un sourire méchant.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on s'aime !

Je sors le plat du four et me tourne vers Wino.

_ « T'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on bosse l'EPS ! Alors te fatigue pas trop demain matin !

_ Yes chef ! »

Elle fait une sorte de salut militaire.

_ « Et toi, Je commence en me tournant vers Altaïr, Je suis encore la maîtresse de cette maison. J'en connais tous les recoins et secrets. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. »

Je pose le plat sur le sous de plat et enlève les maniques.

_ « Allez, à table ! »

J'ai pas eu le besoin de le dire deux fois que tout le monde s'installe.  
Je savais pas que mes plats avaient autant de succès. Ou alors ils ont graves la dalle. Ou alors ils sont trop gentils pour me dire que ce que je cuisine c'est de la merde. Non, Altaïr se ferait trop plaisir pour me le faire remarquer. Mais en même temps, je pourrais très bien ne plus cuisiner pour lui.  
Et il sait que j'en suis capable.

Bon, ils ont pas l'air de se plaindre de ma nourriture.  
Et puis je trouve que c'est pas si mauvais que ça. En plus, j'ai un palais super critique. Je mange pas n'importe quoi et je suis la première à critiquer ma propre cuisine.

Je regardai Connor, assit en face de moi. Il comprend très vite le pourquoi de mon regard.

_ « Sois patiente. »

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable pour ce gage. Ce ne sera surement pas quelque chose de difficile. Il est gentil, puisqu'il s'est même proposé pour m'aider à progresser dans un domaine sportif que la danse. Et pour ça, il faut de la patience. BEAUCOUP de patience.

Le repas se termine. Mon estomac est plein et ceux des Assassins aussi. Seule Wino semble avoir encore un petit creux.

_ « Un fruit ou un yaourt ? Lui proposais-je

_ Une pomme s'te plait ! »

Je lui en lance une lorsque je reviens de la cuisine. Elle l'attrape au vol et la croque.

_ « Bon, moi je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et comme c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude, je fais un bisou sur la tête de tout le monde sauf Altaïr (encore et toujours !), et certain me réponde en m'enserrant la taille pendant que je les embrasses, comme Malik, d'autre me font un bisou, comme Connor (sérieusement, je fais la bise avec lui !), et d'autre encore me réponde avec une petite phrase toute gentille, comme Ezio et Wino, avec un truc du genre « fais de beau rêve bambina » ou « bonne nuit à toi aussi ma belle ». Parce que oui, Winona m'appelle « ma belle ». Ou encore (c'est le dernier après j'arrête. Promis), comme avec Altaïr, on se lance un grognement en signe de « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et passe une très mauvaise nuit. »  
C'est fou, j'ai l'impression que notre relation ne fait que ce détérioré.

Je grimpe les marches, me change pour aller dormir et me glisse sous mes draps glacés.

* * *

Un truc me réveille. Un bruit, un murmure ou un chuchotement. C'est pas dans ma chambre, c'est sûr.  
Du coup, j'essaie de sortir le plus silencieusement possible, mais avec une porte qui grince et un parquet qui craque, c'est compliqué.  
Puis j'observe.

Il s'agit en fait d'Altaïr, qui m'a remarqué mais qui fait genre que non (monsieur excelle dans cette discipline), et de Wino, qui elle est à peine réveillée.  
L'arabe est accroupi à sa hauteur et elle est à moitié redressée dans le canapé. Il lui chuchote des trucs assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Ezio qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté.  
Dehors, le soleil est à peine levé. Il est même pas 6h30.  
J'entend « entrainement ». c'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ! Bah monsieur est un lève tôt !  
C'est pas important, il faudra juste que je pense à sortir la trousse de soin avant qu'ils rentrent. Puis je vais me recoucher.

C'est Ezio qui me réveille lorsqu'il est 8h15, heure à laquelle tout le monde doit être levé.  
Je crois deviner dans tout ce qu'il me parle à voix basse pour ne pas me réveiller trop brutalement que Wino et l'autre taré de l'entrainement à 6h ne sont toujours pas rentrés, que Malik à préparé le petit déjeuné et du café, qu'il est impératif que je mange, et qu'il me trouve mignonne à baver sur mon oreiller.  
Pourquoi il est important que je mange ? Parce qu'il commence mon entrainement aujourd'hui. Il s'est mit d'accord avec Connor pour la marche à suivre quant à comment muscler mon corps sans que je décède dès le premier mouvement.

_ « Tu veux pas qu'on attende demain ? Je m'sens pas trop en forme aujourd'hui…

_ Ne te défile pas bambina ! Rit Ezio »

Il retire la couverture et me met debout.  
Dans la cuisine, deux tartines de pain m'attendent dans une assiette, à côté d'un verre de jus de fruit.

Malik est au courant, il à même décidé de donner des coups de main de temps en temps.  
Du coup, connaissant mes tendances à ne pas manger le matin, il pose son unique main sur mon épaule, et m'intime gentiment à m'assoir. Et les regards persistant des trois Assassins m'assène le coup de grâce, me forçant à entamer le petit déjeuné.

Pour commencer, on se met dans le jardin, pour que je ne me blesse pas.

_ « Tu vas commercer par te battre avec moi le plus fort et le plus longtemps que tu peux. Annonce Connor en se mettant en position de combat

_ Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas de force ! Et je sais pas me battre ! J'ai aucune chance ! Même contre un novice ! Et je pourrai te blesser !

_ Tu ne me blesseras pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Bon d'accord… »

J'accepte à contre cœur. Lorsque je me mets à bouger pour récupérer mon inhalateur, Ezio m'arrête.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu veux pas que je décède non plus ?! »

Ma réaction fait pouffer Malik, légèrement en retrait.

_ « Je peux pas courir dix mètres sans faire une crise si j'ai pas ma ventoline !

_ Les ennemis n'attendront pas que tu prennes ton médicament. Indique le syrien

_ Et bah s'ils veulent se batte avec moi, ils devront attendre ! »

Je croise les bras, et me détourne un peu. Je camperai sur mes positions aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra !  
J'ai pris leur entrainement au sérieux puisque j'ai revêtu THE tenue de sport ! C'est-à-dire un tee shirt beaucoup trop ample troué et un jogging rose saumon.  
Rare son les profs d'EPS qui l'ont vu. J'ai même mis ma brassière de sport ! C'est pour dire mon implication !

_ « Va pour ton médicament. Abdique caro mio »

Je pousse un cri de joie. Sérieusement, faut comprendre ! J'ai fais craquer un Assassin ! Je suis fière de moi !

Je prends ma ventoline sous les yeux attentifs des trois. Puis je reviens vers Connor et me place devant lui.

_ « Je suis prête ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'élance sur moi. Je l'évite comme je peux. Pendant les premières minutes, je ne fais que l'éviter.  
Et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, il ralentit grandement, ce qui me permet de le toucher à l'épaule. Lui à presque rien sentit, mais ma main, elle l'a très bien sentit !  
Mais j'en suis incroyablement fière !

_ « Bien joué bambina ! M'encourage Ezio »

Puis l'amérindien m'attaque de nouveau. Je l'esquive encore et lorsque je suis bien placée, j'essaie de lui taper dans les tibias avec mon pied. Mais il me bloque, et, avec une légère impulsion, me renvoie en arrière.  
A bout de force, je cherche même pas à me rattraper et m'écroule dans l'herbe, la respiration saccadée.

_ « C'est un bon début. Me félicite Connor en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur, Tu n'es pas un cas aussi désespéré que tu ne le disais.

_ Tu… Tu trouves ? »

Il acquiesce et je tourne la tête vers les deux autres. Ezio me fait un grand sourire et Malik hausse les épaules.  
L'italien s'approche de nous et me tend une main que j'attrape pour qu'il me relève.

Lorsque je suis sur pied, il me tape dans le dos en s'éclaffant.

_ « Bambina ! Tu nous avais caché se don pour l'esquive ! »

Je lui réponds par un rire gêné en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il faut dire aussi que la danse m'aide beaucoup pour la souplesse, même si j'en ai pas énormément.

_ « Allez étire-toi pour limiter les courbatures demain.

_ D'acc'… »

Attend. Quoi ? Il… Il…

_ « Tu m'as fais chier avec tout le tatouin juste pour _ça_ !? »

Pour exprimer le ''tatouin'', je mime le réveil, le petit déjeuné forcé et la ''guerre'' pour ma ventoline.

Et la seule chose qu'il me répond c'est un sourire moqueur et espiègle.  
S'il était pas aussi canon, je lui péterais la gueule ! Putain, il m'a vue en train de baver sur oreiller !

D'un pas rageur, je remonte la légère pente qui mène jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Voyant que j'oublie mon inhalateur, Malik le récupère et me suis pendant qu'Ezio et Connor mettent au point mon entrainement.  
Pour me calmer, je décide de prendre une douche, et de me laver les cheveux au passage.

J'entends Wino et Altaïr rentrer lorsque je ferme la porte de la salle de bain.

J'en ressors une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un crop top blanc fluide avec ''Hysteric'' écrit en bleu dessus, d'une salopette short imprimée militaire et d'un collant noir troué.  
Je rejoignis Malik dans la cuisine en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Rien à fiche que montrer mes jambes peuvent les déranger. Enfin, j'en connais un à qui ça ne posera pas de problème.

_ « Mel ! S'exclame Winona, Alors tu as commencée à t'entrainer ?

_ ''Entrainer'' est un bien grand mot, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Je glisse en même temps un regard vers Ezio, instigateur de tout ça.  
Celui-ci se lève et s'approche de nous.

_ « Tu boudes bambina ? »

Je croise les bras et ne le regarde pas. Ma réaction intrigue un peu plus mon amie.

_ « Bambinaaa… »

Sa façon de trainer le ''a'' et son ton joueur m'inquiète.  
Soudain, ses doigts trouvent mes côtes pour me faire des guilis. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. J'éclate de rire et me plie en deux pour essayer de me soustraire de son contact.

D'habitude je suis pas craintive à ce niveau là mais ses doigts sur ma peau m'électrise.  
Il me bloque contre son torse pendant qu'il continue sa torture.

_ « Je… Je boude plus ! A… Arrête ! S'il te plaaaaait !

_ Mais tu boudais. »

Son ton est calme mais je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix.  
Mes brettelles tombent, laissant plus d'accès. Pourquoi j'ai mis un haut qui montre ma taille ?  
Je lance un regard suppliant à Wino et Connor. Elle est beaucoup trop amusée par la situation pour m'aider. Quant à l'amérindien, il semble hésiter. Et lorsqu'il s'avance pour me venir en aide, Winona et Malik l'arrête. La situation doit être franchement drôle.

Soudain, le tonnerre gronde, nous arrêtant immédiatement.  
La météo est changeante ces derniers temps, même s'il n'y avait eu que du soleil depuis que les Assassins étaient là.  
Le ciel se couvre de nuage sombre et un éclair zèbre les cieux au travers des moutons noirs.

Comme Ezio semble encore interloqué par le changement soudain de météo, je me libère de son emprise et me rhabille.  
J'attache ensuite mes cheveux mouillés en un chignon.

Malik à eu la gentillesse de commencer à cuisiner quelque chose pendant que je me lavais. Et faut dire qu'il avait prit le coup de main en se qui concernait les appareils électroménagers. Du coup, je l'ai laissé finir, restant à proximité au cas où.

Je ne cessais de regarder autour de moi, dans la cuisine.

_ « Un problème ? Me demande le syrien manchot

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… »

Il s'arrête et regarde un instant, cherchant avec moi se qu'il manquait.

_ « Altaïr ? Propose-t-il

_ C'est ça ! »

Je frappe dans mes mains. Comme c'est son ami qui cuisine, le maître Assassin n'est pas dans la pièce à surveiller chaque geste, puisqu'il ne me fait toujours pas confiance pour la nourriture. Mais parfois Malik inspecte de près mes mouvements, ce qui le rassure.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande l'intéressé ayant entendu son nom

_ Rien rien. »

On répond synchrone.  
Étonnamment, il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et repart d'où il venait, avec néanmoins un plissement d'yeux.  
Puis on se regarde avec mon complice et on pouffe. Partager un moment avec lui me fait chaud au cœur.

Ensuite Connor m'aide à dresser la table. J'en profite pour lui reparler du gage mais il me répond encore avec un sourire en coin.  
Raaaah ! Il m'énerve !

Le déjeuné est animé, en comparaison avec le temps dehors. La pluie bat les vitres dans un vacarme assourdissant que nos voix recouvrent.

* * *

C'est bientôt quinze heures, la pluie tombe toujours. On a prit deux heures pour digérer avant d'attaquer ce qu'on a prévue pour l'après-midi, c'est-à-dire danser.  
Enfin, travailler la chorégraphie d'EPS.  
Moi je surkiff, Wino est moins emballée.

Je me suis rechangée, enfilant quelque chose de plus confortable et d'un peu plus chaud.

_ « Bon, on est en bas s'il y a un problème. Lançais-je »

J'obtenu de vague réponse et descendis, suivie de mon amie.  
On passa par la buanderie puis par le petit studio encore en travaux.  
J'avais juste aménagé la chambre en une espèce de salle de danse.

On s'échauffa puis on reprit la chorée.

On avait mis la musique assez forte. Et si au début on faisait ce qu'on avait dis, vers la fin, on faisait une n'importe quoi, dansant sur toute les musiques qui passaient. Enfin danser était un bien grand mot.

_ « Bon aller, on reprend une dernière fois et on arrête. Fit Wino »

Notre chorégraphie n'est pas longue. Elle commence avec moi qui ''réanime'' Winona. Ensuite on se tourne un peu autour, on fait une sorte de petite valse et nous arrivons à la fin lorqu'elle me repousse, que je m'écroule à terre et qu'elle ''meure'' à mes côtés.

C'est là que je remarque quatre paires d'yeux. Ils sont derrière la porte entrouverte, profitant du spectacle.  
Dans l'ordre, il y a Connor accroupi, Ezio un peu au dessus, puis Malik et enfin Altaïr.  
Et ils n'ont rien manqués de notre danse. C'est assez gênant. Peu de personne m'ont vue danser à fond. Pas même ma famille.  
Pour ne rien arranger, l'italien me siffle, augmentant mes rougeurs.

_ « Vous êtes là depuis quand ? Demandais-je

_ Un bon moment. Avoue Wino

_ Parce que tu les a vus ?

_ Bah oui… Je pensais que toi aussi… »

Je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule. Mon sourire indique très clairement que je lui en veux pas.

_ « Tu ne devrais pas te cacher bambina, tu as du talent ! »

Et Connor et Malik qui hoche la tête !  
Attend ! C'est moi ou Altaïr est d'accord avec l'avis général ?! C'est ça ! Il est en accord avec les autres, quatre si on compte Wino. Il doit être malade.

* * *

Bon, je vous passe le dîner.

Après un moment, nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux, l'amérindien et moi. Je le vois se masser une épaule, alors je décide de le faire moi-même. Ça le surprend au début, mais il se laisse faire.  
Même si je le sens se détendre un peu, ses muscles restent relativement crispés.

_ « Tu peux retirer ton haut s'il te plait ? »

Il obtempère de bon cœur. J'en profite pour récupérer de l'huile de massage.

_ « Ce sera ton gage. »

Je ris et continue de masser ses épaules. J'en profite aussi pour lui masser la nuque et le bas du dos.  
J'ai même réussi à lui soutirer un grognement de bien être.

Plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, mes doigts quitte sa peau pour de bon. Je les sens à peine tant j'ai forcé pour le détendre.

_ « Merci.

_ De rien. Si tu souhaites un nouveau massage, je te le fais quand tu veux ! »

Je lui embrasse le front et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il fait de même et me suis jusqu'aux escaliers ou il me souhaite de beaux rêves.

Je passe par la chambre de ma sœur où loge Ezio.

Quelques bisous et paroles séductrices plus tard, je m'endors.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Bonjour !

Un big merci à SadakoTama et surtout à Lerugamine ! Ce n'était absolument pas absurde et ça nous à même émue.

Un autre merci à Shirubahato qui à énormément participée pour se chapitre. (Je te remercierais jamais assez). N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit.

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona.

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à laisser une petite rewiew ;)

* * *

 _Je lui embrasse le front et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il fait de même et me suis jusqu'aux escaliers ou il me souhaite de beaux rêves._

 _Je passe par la chambre de ma sœur où loge Ezio._

 _Quelques bisous et paroles séductrices plus tard, je m'endors._

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

Ce matin encore mon téléphone sonna à 6 heures. D'un bond je me levais et descendis le plus silencieusement possible. En bas Malik lisait, je m'approchai de lui, mais il ne me vit pas. Le plus discret possible je vins lui embrasser la joue. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout il sursauta, puis en me voyant, il soupira et sourit, en me rendant mon bonjour.

_ « Tu veux un café ? Lui proposais-je

_ Volontiers merci. »

Puis je reparti dans la cuisine et ferma la porte pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans la cuisine, je m'activai. Je préparais une bonne de café à l'avance, pour tout le monde. En remplie une tasse pour Malik et une pour Altaïr, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Moi, je n'aime pas le café, donc je remplie ma tasse de Jus de Fruits, et pris un croissant et une barre de chocolat.

En ouvrant la porte j'eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir Altaïr juste devant moi. Sur le coup je perdis l'équilibre du plateau, mais très vite il le repris en main, sans que rien ne casse.

_ « Espèce de maladroite ! S'énerva-t-il tout bas.

_ Je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais planté comme ça devant la porte ?

_ J'allais prendre à manger. »

Un long silence suivit. Je posai le plateau sur la table, et alla apporter la tasse de Malik, qui me remercia en posant son livre. En retournant m'assoir à table avec Altaïr, je lui proposai de s'entrainer dans le jardin cette fois-ci, il acquiesça.

Une fois notre petit déjeuné pris, je m'empressai d'aller me préparer, ce qui était déjà le cas du châtain, et redescendis aussi tôt.

On commençait par s'échauffer assez rapidement. Il se plaça droit face à moi.

_ « Ce matin, je veux tester ton habilité au combat.

_ Euh …. J'ai peur.

_ On va commencer par l'esquive »

Il se mit en place, et fit partir son poing. Je me décala de justesse.

_ « Vas y doucement ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue !lui criai-je »

Mais il continua, poings, pieds, crochet, directs, ect… je peux dire que j'en ai pris certaines, certes elles n'étaient pas bien fortes, mais on les sent quand même.

Puis il continua, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à en esquiver un certain nombre d'affiler.

_ « Bien, bien. Étape suivante. Tu bloque mes attaques.

_ Mais tu es bien plus fort que moi j'y arriverais jamais !

_ À toi de trouver comment faire »

Il attaqua en directe droit (pour lui soit à ma gauche). L'instant d'après, je ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne pensais plus à rien du tout, c'était le vide, de peur ? Je ne sais pas. Mais d'un coup, je mis mon bras gauche devant mon visage comme protection au cas où, le droit passa à gauche et revint dévier la trajectoire du poing, tout en me décalant légèrement sur le côté, suivre son bras et saisir fermement son poignet. Puis ce fut l'arrêt. J'avais une jambe fléchie, l'autre assurait mon équilibre, toujours le visage protégé et j'avais l'impression que toute ma force se trouvait dans ma poigne. La position dans laquelle se trouvait l'Assassin l'empêchait d'agir. Son épaule lui bloquait le visage, et son poing droit ne m'atteindrait jamais. Sauf s'il use de sa force, bien sûr.

_ « Pas maaal …. Pas mal du tout ! Tu vois quand tu veux.

_ Je … je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ C'est l'instinct de protection et de survie. De plus la maitrise que tu as acquise avec ton sport l'a non seulement accentué mais également augmenté tes capacités de combat. A mon avis ce sera plus facile que prévue de faire de toi un Assassin.

_ Un Assassin ! Mais …

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

_ Je ne pensais monter jusque-là …

_ Et bas c'est ce que l'on va faire. On continue ! »

Il me réattaqua sans attendre, avec un crochet, en me jetant sur son bras en utilisant le mien comme un crochet et en y mettant une bonne partie de mon poids et ma force je réussis à l'arrêter. Je pouvais sentir la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Il enchaina, essayant toutes attaques possibles, me mettant dans des situations galères.

A 7h on arrêtait un instant pour faire une pause. En entrant Connor c'était levé et me remercia pour le café. C'est sûrement Malik qui lui a dit.

Le temps de boire un long coup et de s'étirer bien partout et on était repartit !

/

9h sonna. Peu de temps après, alors que je me reposais allongée dans l'herbe Mélanie, Ezio, Connor, et Malik arrivèrent. En les attendant je me redressais.

_ Alors, cet entrainement ? Demanda Connor.

_ Je meurs …. Répondis-je en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière.

_ Chaton fragile … Dit Altaïr. »

Mélanie le dévisagea, et il fit de même, puis elle vint vers moi et me tendit une gourde. Je la remercia en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

_ « Tu l'entraine juste à sauter et grimper comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Ezio.

_ Non, on était en plein entrainement de combat. Lui répondit Altaïr.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça !

_ Oh mais elle se fera une joie de t'affronter. »

QUOIIII !? Mais je n'étais pas du tout d'accord ! Ezio peut être encore plus dangereux que lui ! Je refuse catégoriquement !

…

Mais eux n'ont rien voulu entendre, et me voilà face à l'Italien, tremblante de peur. Mélanie me rassura en m'expliquant que la veille, c'était elle qui se battait contre Connor, enfin, très rapidement. Je soufflai un coup et redressa mon regard vers Ezio, agressif et sans peur, sûre de moi et mes compétences.

Il attaqua en crochet, j'esquivai en me baissant mais … je vis son genou arriver et je partis violement en arrière.

_ « Wino ! s'écria Mel en tendant les bras vers moi.

_ T'inquiète … Ouach ! T'y va pas mollo avec les jambes toi …

_ Visiblement tu es moins douée en esquive que ma bambina … »

Mélanie était douée en esquive ? C'est trop géniaaal ! Mais la façon dont Ezio me narguait était peu plaisante. Je me doutais bien qu'il le faisait exprès, donc je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu.

Me redressant, je me remis en garde, attendant qu'il revienne. Il arriva en direct. J'utilisai la même esquive qu'en début d'entrainement, mais au lieu de m'arrêter, je continua de pivoter sur mon pied droit, et lui frappa l'arrière de la cuisse avec mon tibia gauche. Il attrapa ma main, sur son poignet et me tira de l'autre côté en utilisant sa jambe pour barrage. Je connaissais bien ce genre de chutes et me rattrapa sans mal. Remis en positions, il charge sur un étranglement –ou du moins ça y ressemblait. Je fonçai, tête basse, passant entre ses mains pas encore resserrées, arma mon poing au niveau de mes côtes et frappa tout en pivotant du bassin pour encore plus d'élan. Il se plia légèrement, visiblement il l'avait senti passer, mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour lui faire un mal quelconque. Je reculais légèrement et, en m'agrippant à ses poches, me laissait glisses entre ses jambes, pour passer derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, je sautai et lui frappa le bas du dos avec mes deux pieds, me faisant retomber vers l'arrière. Contre toute attente, je réussis à amortir le choc avec mes bras me retrouvant sur les épaules, une partie du dos au sol, les mains près de ma tête et les jambes repliées (mode position fœtale). Autant tenter le tout pour le tout ! En propulsant mes jambes vers l'avant et repoussant le haut de corps avec les mains, je contractai le plus possibles mes abdos –aussi dissimulés soient-ils- pour me recroqueviller vers l'avant. Et, au miracle ! J'avais réussis à atterrir sur mes deux pieds, bien stable ! Les autre écarquillèrent les yeux étonné, mais Ezio repris sans attendre et m'attaqua de nouveau. Bien sûr il avait facilement le dessus sur moi, mais il m'arrivait de bien esquiver, de le frapper, de le prendre au dépourvu et de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, sans pour autant qu'il tombe.

Connor se pencha vers Mélanie et constata.

_ « Elle a une bonne maitrise du corps-à-corps. A mon avis, les armes qui lui correspondraient le mieux seraient, les dagues, couteaux … Et les lames d'Assassins. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Euh … C'est pas bête … Même très pertinent. Répondit mon amie pensive.

_ Avec un mentale comme le tien, tu devrais travailler tes analyses, comme dans se genres de cas. Je peux t'apprendre ça si tu veux ? Tout Assassin doit savoir un minimum de chose en analyse.

_ C'est vrai ? Ce serait Super !

_ D'ailleurs y en a un qui est en train de faire de même. Dit l'amérindien en pointant Malik du doigt. »

Mélanie tourna la tête en direction du manchot, il était assis sur une des chaises qu'il avait dû prendre en descendant « à moins qu'il était remonté la cherchée, je n'ai pas vu » pensa mon amie en train d'écrire dans son livre tout en observant, les fais et geste des deux combattant.

Finalement, Ezio termina notre duel en me balayant les jambes, mais il me rattrapa, juste avant de toucher le sol, par le bras.

_ « Je dois dire que tu es impressionnante pour un fille que n'a pas pratiqué de vrai sport depuis …

_ 4 ans … Dis-je essoufflée.

_ Aller on arrête là. On va passer à l'entrainement collectif. »

Je me redressai avec son aide et m'étira, je ressentais quelques douleurs par endroits mais c'était comme hier. Je restai sans bouger, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon amie, arriva dans mon dos et me poussa en s'agrippant à mes épaules.

_ « T'as été géniaaal ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre à me relever comme tu l'as fait ?

_ Euh … Si tu veux …

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Je suis juste sous le choc. Je ne me croyais plus capable de tout ça…

_ Franchement, t'as assurée, rassure toi !

_ Merci ! Souriais-je enfin, T'es prête pour l'entrainement ?

_ Avec ce que je viens de voir, oui ! »

Ce fut Connor et Malik qui supervisèrent notre séance du jour.

Malik expliqua les premières positions, la résistance sur nos jambes et l'importance de chaque partie de notre corps sur nos mouvements. Pour ma part c'était simple, un peu moins pour Mélanie, mais elle comprenait très vite.

Puis Connor nous enseigna les frappes fondamentales. Où et comment les placer pour qu'elles aient le plus d'effets. Et mon dieux ce que Mel peux décrocher avec un direct en diagonal ! J'en avais mal à la mâchoire, je ne pouvais que me réjouir pour elle et la féliciter. Elle était pleine de surprise !

Puis pour finir, on s'entrait à enchainer les coups et les encaisser, dans un vrai duelles de poings et pieds. J'avais gagné haut la main ! Mais faut dire que elle, elle a ses problèmes de respirations et moi l'expérience, et que malgré ça, elle se débrouille comme un chef.

_ « Vous êtes bien parties pour devenir Assassins, bellissime ragazze ! Nous encourageait Ezio. »

On était toutes deux à terre, en mode étoile, haletant nos poumons entiers. Connor nous apporta nos gourdes, Mel le remercia avec un bisou sur la joue, et moi avec un sourire.

A part Altaïr qu'elle déteste, Mélanie est à l'aise avec tous les autres, les embrassant dans ses bras pour dire conne nuit sans problème, par exemple. Pour ma part il n'y avait qu'avec Malik que je me sentais proche, bien que je les adore tous, vraiment ils sont géniaux, adorables, et super gentils !

Mais je ne sais pas avec Malik, je ressens un sentiment étrange, je l'avais déjà ressenti mais en moins fort étant petite … de l'amour ? Non ! Je ne le cherche pas spécialement … Son attitude avec moi … j'ai l'impression qu'il agit comme un grand frère.

J'avais remarqué ça il y a deux jours. Je travaillais sur des mathématiques (je prends des cours en lignes pendant les vacances oui.), quand il passa derrière moi. Je m'enrageais, je n'y arrivais pas. Heureusement qu'il était là pour m'aider. Contrairement à son calme froid de d'habitude, il avait un visage plus ouvert, il prenait le temps de tout m'expliquer, d'écouter mes question, il avait l'air heureux. Et en partant, alors que j'avais tout fini grâce à lui, il m'embrassa le front et m'encouragea à continuer mes efforts ainsi.

Je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai toujours été fille unique, et ma relation avec mon père avait été quelque peu laborieuse. Sa présence fraternelle est un réconfort, il comble un manque que j'ai toujours ressenti.

On me tira de mes pensées brutalement. Je me sentis renversée, me retrouvant pendu par le pied. J'entendis Mel rire aux éclats. En regardant vers ma jambe je vis Altaïr, me tenant d'une main par la cheville, et me fixé d'un regard noir.

_ « Ça y est tu es réveillé !?

_ Hein ?

_ Ça fait 5 minutes qu'on te parle mais tu ne nous réponds pas.

_ He ! Je suis désolé j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées.

_ On avait remarqué. Dit-il en me secouant par le pied.

_ Waaah ! Arrête ! Je vais perdre mon t-shirt ! »

Heureusement que j'avais un débardeur en dessous. Faut dire que pour se battre il est logique de prévoir un débardeur en dessous d'un t-shirt court et ample.

Un truc entoura ma taille et me redressa. Ah bas bravo ! J'avais Altaïr qui me tenait par le pied et maintenant Malik tentant de me redresser de son seul bras. S'ils continuaient j'allais perdre une jambe moi ! Je regardai mon amie la suppliant de m'aider. Mais elle préféra ma tirer la langue en disant « tu te débrouille, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait le même coup ! ». Ok je l'avais mérité.

Finalement Altaïr me lâcha et nous remontâmes tous à la maison alors que je lui criais dessus et que lui se foutait complètement de ma gueule …

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

C'est bizarre la relation entre Wino et Altaïr. Il l'a appelée ''Chaton fragile'' ! Et c'est pas la première fois !  
Je crois qu'Ezio aussi s'en ai rendu compte.

_ « Mel, je vais prendre une douche. M'informe Winona, des vêtements de change sous le bras

_ D'acc'. »

On à l'habitude de se dire où on va, comme ça on se cherche pas dans toute la maison.  
C'est arrivé une fois et j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

Elle ouvre la porte puis la referme immédiatement. Elle s'adosse contre elle et pousse un cri étouffé.  
J'accours avec mon italien.

_ « Wino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle bafouille quelque chose et je comprends juste ''eau, buée et abdos''.  
C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Altaïr, une simple serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humide.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est rouge pivoine et qu'elle saigne du nez. Ah bah elle bave maintenant.

_ « Il me semble que je t'ai montrée comment utiliser le verrou. J'indique au syrien

_ Moi ça me dérange pas… Murmure Wino incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps de l'Assassin »

Je lui mets ma main devant ses yeux. Pas envie qu'elle trépasse. Même si Altaïr est vachement musclé et que mon amie a toute les raisons du monde de baver devant la musculature mais je reste imperturbable.  
Par contre, si c'était Ezio…  
Non ! Reconcentre-toi Mélanie ! Tu peux le faire ! N'empêche, Ezio Auditore torse nu…  
Hum.

_ « Va t'habiller, espèce d'exhibitionniste ! Ordonnais-je en pointant un doigt en direction de la chambre de mes parents »

Il grogne. Il aime pas quand je lui donne des ordres mais j'en ai rien à fiche, j'essaie juste de sauver Wino.  
Finalement il m'obéit et s'enferme dans la chambre.

_ « Il fallait mettre le verrou avant ! »

Je suis pas du genre à enfoncer le clou, mais avec lui j'ai aucun scrupule à le faire.

_ « T'as vu les abdos qu'il a ? Souffle Winona

_ Ouais et t'auras l'occasion de les revoir. Mais en attendant va prendre ta douche, y'en a qu'attende. »

On se lance un regard entendu avec Ezio. Bien sûr qu'il y a un truc entre eux. Ça crève les yeux.  
Je la pousse dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte.

Je m'étire longtemps. Mes courbatures sont atroces. Et elles se sont bien manifestées pendant l'entrainement ces méchantes.  
D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc à vérifier.  
Je m'approche d'Ezio et appuie mes mains sur ses côtes. Il grimace un peu.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais bambina ?

_ T'as un bleu ! »

Oui, je suis fière qu'il ai un bleu. C'est Wino qui le lui ai fait, ce qui veux dire que bientôt je pourrai faire pareil.

_ « Tu veux que je regarde pour vérifier que ce n'est pas grave ?

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une ecchymose.

_ Mais qui sait… Je m'en voudrais que ce ne soit plus qu'un simple bleu. »

Le ton de nos voix est passé d'innocent à sensuel. Nos corps se sont rapprochés aussi.  
Mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un nous interrompt. Et s'est pénible. Vraiment. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Connor m'appelle. Et si n'est pas lui, c'est Malik. Parfois Winona, mais elle, elle le fait involontairement. Sinon c'est Altaïr qui prend un malin plaisir à nous séparer.

Avec mon Italien nous redescendîmes et intrigué, on se glissa discrètement dans la cuisine. Sur la table il y avait un gros truc recouvert d'un couvercle qu'on souleva légèrement. Et ce que l'on vit … Oh mon dieu, où avait-elle trouvé ça !? Mais on entendit un raclement de gorge juste derrière nous … en se retournant, on aperçut Malik, droit dressé, les bras croisé.

_ « Dehors, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. »

Et sans attendre notre reste nous repartîmes dans le salon. Suivit par l'arabe qui referma la porte. J'allais m'assoir dans le canapé et mon italien fit de même. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, je me posais contre lui et je l'entendis soupirer en souriant. Je commençais à somnoler, bercée par les caresses discrètes qu'Ezio me faisait du bout des doigts sur le dos de ma main machinalement. Mais Winona descendit en trombe des escaliers, et j'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir un œil qu'elle avait disparu. Je savais que c'était elle parce qu'à la vitesse où résonnait les pas, si ça avait été un des assassins, on aurait cru avoir un éléphant dans la maison.

Connor vint nous rejoindre après s'être fait viré de la cuisine par Winona, assiettes et couverts en main. Bon elle l'avait quand même remercié, c'était déjà ça.

Je me levais pour aider l'American, et Ezio alla toquer pour avoir les verres et il vint les poser sur la table.

_ « Tu sais ce qu'elle prépare ? m'interrogea Connor.

_ Oui ! Mais je ne te le dirais pas, ou elle serait capable de me trancher la tête.

_ Tien ! Ça sent la friture, fit remarquer Ezio. »

Altaïr arriva et se posa directement sur le canapé, sans un mot.

Quel flémard !

« Tu pourrais aider à mettre la table quand même ! Le grondais-je »

Allai-je me faire tuer ? Je lui avais « crié » dessus …

Il observa un moment puis se leva, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers moi. Mais il ne se tourna pas, posa les mains sur les côté de la table. Je le regardais étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il souleva la table d'un coup, sans même faire trembler ce qu'il y avait dessus, se décala d'un pas et la reposa. Puis il se retourna vers moi me surplombant de toute sa hauteur …

_ « Et voilà, elle est « mise » bien au milieu, dit-il froidement »

Il se foutait royalement de ma gueule. D'ailleurs mon Italien et Connor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

_ « Tu es sérieux ? Lui demandai-je

_ Bah, toute la table a été installée, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était la réajustée. »

Malik arriva juste à côté de l'assassin et lui flanqua une bonne claque derrière ta tête, en le sermonnant. Lui au moins il a un impact sur ce gamin capricieux.

_ « Va y avoir un meurtre. Grinçais-je »

D'un coup tout le monde s'arrêta, un bruit de crépitement et une odeur bien plus qu'alléchante s'échapper de la cuisine. Une petite tête passa par la porte avec un sourire en mode …. Elle en faite.

_ « Ce sera près dans un dizaine de minuuute ! »

Puis elle referma la porte. On se regarda tous. Elle avait sur la tête un foulard en bandeau avec la lanière qui lui cachait la moitié de l'œil. Le coup de genoux d'Ezio avait laissé une marque.

_ « Bon, on s'installe ? Proposa mon Italien.

_ J'ai vraiment faim là, dit Connors en souriant »

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et très vite mon amie arriva avec un saladier de fritte et un plat de légume. Rien que ça, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller un peu plus.

Moi qui ne mange pas énormément … je sens que je vais me régaler.

Enfin elle arriva avec gros plat dans lequel se trouvaient … « Deux magnifiques côtes de bœuf, chacune coupée en 3, bien grillées sur le dessus et rouge à l'intérieur.

_ « Et voilàààà !

_ ça à l'air délicieux ! s'éclama Ezio.

_ Tout à fait d'accord, dirent en cœur Malik et Connor. »

Altaïr se contenta de sourire légèrement en regardant son assiette. Toute contente elle lança un bon appétit et attaqua son plat. On fit tous de même.

C'était vraiment succulent !

Elle qui disait ne pas savoir cuisiner, ce repas est vraiment réussi !

En revanche pour ce soir ce sera salade, en tous cas pour ma part.

_ « Mais comment tu as eu cette viande ? Demandais-je à Wino.

_ C'est mon père qui me les a dégoté, dit-elle en souriant.

_ En tout cas c'est réussi !

_ Merciiiiii ! »

Le déjeuner fut vraiment bon ! Tout le monde discutait des entrainements, sauf Altaïr qui restait totalement muet.

C'est l'après-midi et le vent se déchaine dehors, donc toutes sorties sont impossible, même si Connor à vécu pire en mer.  
Du coup, je m'abandonne /m'abonne à l'une des mes autres passion : la pâtisserie.  
J'ai envie de leur faire plaisir en cuisinant un bon et beau gâteau. Même si j'aurais surement la flemme de faire un glaçage et une décoration.

J'ai déjà fait une tarte aux pommes puisque celles-ci commençaient à s'abimer.  
Et là, j'ai envie de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Alors je vais faire mon gâteau ''spécial coup de blues''.

Je mélange les œufs avec le sucre, puis avec la farine et la levure. Je fais fondre le chocolat et le beurre. Puis j'ajoute le mélange chocolaté avec celui œufs/sucre/farine/levure. Je verse le tout dans un moule à cake et l'enfourne dans le four préchauffé.

Wino passe par la cuisine et glisse un doigt dans le bol qui contenait le mélange final.  
Elle pousse un gémissement de bonheur lorsque ces papilles gustatives entrent en contact avec le chocolat.  
Malik, qui passe derrière, intrigué, fait de même. Et sa réaction est identique à celle de mon amie, le gémissement en moins.  
Ça me fait rire.

La tarte aux pommes refroidie sur la table et comme c'est bientôt seize heure, j'ai décrété qu'on la mangerait pour le goûter. Peut importe les réclamations du peuple. J'ai les pleins pouvoirs ! MOUHAHAHAHA !  
Hum. Désolé je viens de péter un câble toute seule.

Lorsque je revins vers ma tarte pour voir où elle en était, je trouve Winona penchée au dessus, les yeux brillant.

_ « C'est mon dessert préféré !

_ Ouais bah t'attend encore une heure ! »

Je crois que je vais monter la garde, simple mesure de précaution.

Pendant toute une heure, mon amie à tournée autour de la table. Peu à peu ce sont les Assassins qui s'y sont mis.

Oui oui oui, même Altaïr.

Et lorsque j'ai donné le feu vert, ils se sont installés autour de la table, plus ou moins impatiemment.  
J'ai pris tout mon temps pour aller chercher un couteau qui était à même pas deux mètres.  
Ça à fait grogner Altaïr.  
D'ailleurs on m'a presque arraché le couteau des mains.

_ « C'est la meilleure tarte du monde ! S'exclame Wino de la tarte encore dans la bouche »

Connor hoche vigoureusement la tête, Ezio recoupe une part pour tout le monde et Altaïr ne semble pas vouloir s'avouer que le dessert lui plait.  
Je croque dans ma part et savoure mon œuvre.  
Je jette un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Julia tourne autour de la table où est déposé mon gâteau au chocolat. Je l'appelle pour qu'elle revienne. Finalement, elle se couche à mes côtés.

* * *

Je m'affaire à chercher les casseroles pour le dîné. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un repas conséquant, puisque le déjeuné l'a été, ainsi que le goûté.  
Je vais seulement faire de la ratatouille et des œufs.

Pendant que ceux-ci cuisent, je regarde le programme télé. Et un truc m'intéresse. Un film d'horreur. Je sais pas si ça leur plaira, mais je peux toujours proposer.  
Ce serait drôle de voir leur réaction.

Je mets la table puis dépose les casseroles sur des dessous de plats et attends pas très longtemps que les autres arrivent.  
Nous parlons de tout et de rien, de ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, et de ce que nous ferons demain.  
Puis, comme à la plupart des repas, ils posent des questions sur le monde moderne. Ils sont curieux de connaitre le monde qu'ils ont laissé. Même si c'est pas vraiment le leur.

_ « On regarde un film se soir ?

_ Pourquoi pas. Approuve Wino, Mais quel genre ?

_ Un film d'horreur. »

Winona semble, à présent, moins emballée par l'idée.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'un film d'horreur ? Demande Malik portant sa fourchette à sa bouche

_ C'est un film avec du sang, des monstres, on à des frissons, c'est fictif. »

On leur avait déjà expliqué ce qu'était un film.

_ « Cela peut être intéressant. Si ma bambina aime, on peut lui faire confiance.

_ Ta bambina est bizarre parfois. Commenta Wino

_ Dixit la fille qui à un côté du crâne rasé. Contrais-je »

On se sourit. Parfois, les Assassins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on pouvait ''s'engueuler'' très fort et finir par un sourire ou un fou rire. Alors ils avaient appris à passer outre.

* * *

J'avais fait du popcorn, on s'était mis en pyjama, et on s'était installé dans le canapé. J'étais entre Ezio et Connor, négligemment appuyée contre l'italien, tandis que Wino était entre Malik et Altaïr, celui-ci assit à côté de l'amérindien.  
Mon amie attrapa la télécommande et monta le son alors que le film commençait.

J'avais vérifié un peu avant qu' _Identity_ , le film, ne soit pas trop violent. Pas envie de les choquer, même si on parle d'Assassin.

Pendant le film, parfois Winona sursautait lorsqu'il y avait un screamer et Altaïr lui prenait innocemment la main ou l'attirait contre lui, tandis que moi j'éclatais de rire lorsqu'il y avait des scènes de massacre, ainsi que mon amie qui jubilait.

Alors que dans le film, ils cherchaient qui pouvait être le meurtrier, moi j'étais contre le torse d'Ezio et l'un de ses bras était autour de ma taille, piquant parfois des popcorns.

_ « Je suis sûre que c'est le gamin le tueur. Lançais-je »

Il y eut de vague réponse, des ''Hum'' et des ''Pas possible''.

Le film se terminait, et le dénouement était proche. Le gamin apparut une dernière fois à l'écran, assassinant la dernière survivante. J'éclatais encore de rire en prononçant ''J'le savais !''.

_ « Il n'est pas si horrible que ça, se film d'horreur. Commenta Malik

_ Lui il est soft, mais y'a pire, genre Saw. »

Il acquiesça.

_ « Bon, ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais est-ce que je peux dormir avec quelqu'un ce soir ? Demandais-je, J'aime bien les films d'horreur mais j'aime pas dormir seule après…

_ On a peur du grand méchant enfant ? C'est sûr qu'il venir te tuer… Se moqua Altaïr

_ Ne l'écoute pas bambina. Tu peux dormir avec moi, je te protègerais des cauchemars.

_ Merci caro mio. »

Je tirais la langue à l'Assassin syrien puis suivit Ezio.  
Je cru entendre Wino proposer à Altaïr le faire de même.

Je me blottis contre l'italien et fermais les yeux. Son torse était ferme et chaud et sous mes doigts je sentais ses muscles. D'ailleurs, je me gêna pas pour toucher ses abdos.

_ « Bonne nuit bellissima bambina.

_ Bonne nuit caro mio.

_ Ne fait pas de trop beau rêve…

_ Si tu ne te rince pas trop l'œil. »

Et je m'endormis.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Bonjour !

Merci Lerugamine et SadakoTama pour vos rewiews !

Un gros bisou à Shirubahato, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit.

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona.

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à laisser une petite rewiew ;)  
PS: le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier.  
PS 2: je m'excuse platement de se chapitre si court.

* * *

Je me réveillai paisiblement contre un torse chaud et ferme. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi malgré le peu d'heure.

Il est à peine six heures du matin et Ezio roupillait encore à mes côtés. Malgré la pénombre je l'observai. Son visage était détendu et paisible. Son poitrail se soulevait lentement et régulièrement. C'était plaisant à voir. L'une de ses mèches tombait au travers de sa tête, recouvrant sa cicatrice à la lèvre. Je me permis de la replacer, en souriant doucement.

J'entendais déjà des gens se réveiller en bas. Notamment Connor et Malik qui se souhaitaient bonjour et toute autre forme de politesse. Mais je n'entendais pas Wino qui était censée dormir sur le canapé à l'étage. Peut être avait elle aussi passée la plus belle nuit de sa vie dans les bras de son Roméo. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas allé trop loin, je m'en voudrais de priver Maria de descendance en castrant Altair. Quoique, elle n'aurait qu'à faire ça vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce rustre. Je comprends pas comment on peut l'aimer. Il me court littéralement sur les nerfs. Un jour il va disparaître pour de bon, peut importe que se soit un grand maitre Assassin.

Ezio se réveilla lentement, alors que lui caressais doucement la joue sans m'en rendre compte. Nos visages étaient très près, nos souffles se mélangeant. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

_ « Bonjour bellissima bambina

_ Bonjour caro mio.

_ Comment va la plus belle femme du monde ?

_ Elle a passée la plus belle nuit en 16 ans d'existence. Et l'homme le plus séduisant de toutes les époques ?

_ Il n'en repassera sûrement jamais d'aussi bonne.

_ Attend que le lit ne devienne plus un simple lieu de repos... Susurrais-je en me rapprochant de son cou et en y déposant un baiser

_ Tu n'y dormirais pas... »

Il m'embrassa le front et je me permis une fois de plus de toucher et caresser son torse dénudé.

_ « Ne tente pas le diable bambina. »

Sa voix grave me fit frissonner. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

Je sentais la chaleur irradiante de son corps contre le mien, traversant le maigre tee-shirt que je portais. D'ailleurs, je me souviens même plus si j'ai enfilé un short...

Mais je ne pris pas en compte son avertissement et continuais ma douce torture en traçant des arabesques sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés.

Un grondement se fit entendre près de mon oreille, dans une dernière mise en garde. Je passais outre encore une fois.

Prenant cela pour un feu vert, il vint déposer une myriade de baisés papillon de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Ses mains glissèrent lentement de ma taille jusqu'à mes hanches, qu'elles agrippèrent fermement.

Je geignis de plaisir. Ses doigts experts parcourant ma peau m'empêchais de faire quoi que se soit tant le touché était nouveau. Et j'aimais foutrement ça.

Des coups retentirent contre la porte close. Winona.

_ « Bon, ma belle, j'y vais.

_ Comment ça ?! »

Je me relevais précipitamment, rejetant la couverture avec les pieds, faisant grogner Ezio. Je lui lançais un regard signifiant clairement : «putain c'est pas le moment de te plaindre ! ». Je fini enfin par atteindre la porte, après moult péripéties (la poignée n'étant a même pas deux mètres) et l'ouvrit en grand.

Devant moi se tenais Wino, habillée d'un jean troué, d'un tee-shirt banal dont je ne voyais pas la couleur puisqu'il était recouvert d'un perfecto mi-cuir, mi-jean, avec un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite dont elle tenait la lanière.

J'étais essoufflée mais je pris quand même la parole.

_ « Comment ça 't'y vas' ?! »

Mon air catastrophé la fit reculer. Elle allait pas me laisser avec les quatre autres énergumènes, surtout avec Altair énervé parce que son 'chaton sauvage' est partit !

_ « Mon père a besoin de moi deux trois jours, mais promis, après je reviens. »

Je soufflais. Même si j'avais peur pour les deux trois jours sans elle, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne se défilerait pas.

_ « Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Bon je file, mon père m'attend. Bisou. »

Elle m'embrassa la joue et je la regardai dévaler les escaliers. J'entendis ensuite la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis une voiture démarrer.

Deux paires d'yeux me fixaient en bas des marches. L'une des deux personnes hocha la tête à ma demande bafouillée.

Tout le monde était réveillé. Même lui.

* * *

Je préparais le déjeuné avec ce que mon grand père m'avait ramené. Je lui faisais fréquemment une liste de course. Et ce qui est cool avec lui, c'est qu'il a eu six enfants et qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je lui demande quatre fois trop de nourriture alors que je suis censée être seule.

Dehors, Ezio et Connor jouent avec Julia. L'Amérindien c'est vraiment lié d'affection pour mon compagnon à poils, et elle le lui rend bien, surtout le matin à grand coup de léchouilles sur le visage.

Malik doit lire un livre. Lui, j'ai pas besoin de le surveiller, il est sage comme une image.

Mais le pire, c'est Altair. Il tourne en long, en large et en travers dans la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse, et soupire toute les PUTAIN DE DIX SECONDES!

Hum.

Excusez se moment d'égarement, mais faut me comprendre, il est vraiment horripilant. Pire que d'habitude, j'entends bien.

Je pose violemment le couvercle sur la casserole, attirant son attention, et me tourne vers lui.

_ « Moi aussi elle me manque ! Mais elle revient seulement dans deux jours et elle est partie il a seulement quelques heures ! ALORS ME PÉTER LES COUILLES NE LA FERA PAS REVENIR PLUS VITE, C'EST COMPRIS ?! »

Mon énervement à réussi à l'arrêter dans sa marche frénétique.

_ « Oui, mais toi tu as eu le droit à un bisou. »

Je m'étouffe littéralement. Il est pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là ?! Ha bah si.

_ « Sérieusement ? Monsieur est jaloux ? »

J'en profite, j'ai trouvé un point faible. J'ai un sourire sardonique en coin, et je m'appuie conte le plan de travail, surveillant les plats du coin de l'œil.

Manquerait plus que je rate la cuisson à cause de lui tient.

_ « Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Le petit Altair Ibn-La'Ahad nourrit des sentiments pour une gamine plus jeune que lui de plusieurs siècles ! »

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire. Je suis intouchable. Il ne peut pas m'attaquer sinon il serait obligé de tout dire. Et que penserais Wino si elle savait que son grand amour avait tabassé sa meilleure amie ?

Je récupère la casserole et passe à ses côtés.

_ « Je t'aiderais si tu veux. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant d'appeler les autres pour le déjeuné.

Il s'installe à table avec ses camarades assassins.

Le repas débute, ainsi que les discussions. J'aurais pu me joindre aux autres, seulement, Altair me fixe tout en mangeant, et c'est horriblement dérangeant. Alors je fais de même, le fixant, la fourchette encore pleine arrêtée à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et ma bouche.

Progressivement, Connor, Malik et Ezio s'arrête de parler pour nous regarder.

_ « Tu le ferais ? demande soudain l'Assassin syrien

_ Bien sûr. »

Je réponds du tac au tac.

_ « Pour quelle raison ?

_ Je sais pas... Peut être parce qu'elle t'aime bien. Et que je l'aime bien. Alors j'ai envie.

_ Tes motivations sont floues.

_ C'est normal. Ce sont mes motivations, et je suis pas normale dans ma tête. »

Pourquoi je me suis assise en face de lui ? Il me sonde encore quelque secondes, puis détourne le regard et reprend son repas.

Je fais de même et ma fourchette atteint en fin ma bouche, même si son contenu à refroidit.

_ « Est-ce que ça va ? Interroge Connor

_ Impec' pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. Marmonne-t'il en réponse »

Je lui fais un grand sourire en retour, et le déjeuné reprend, sous le brouhaha des discussions.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que les journées sont plus courtes depuis que j'ai pris conscience que tout ça ne sera pas éternel. Ils répartiront et ma longue et chiante vie reprendra. Mes parents reviendrons de leur magnifique voyage, m'en feront l'éloge pendant de longue heure, je serais obligée d'écouter, et puis se sera ma sœur qui me racontera ses superbe vacances, alors que moi je ne pourrais rien dire. Parce qu'ils ne me croiront pas, et que c'est mon secret. Ça fait gamine, je sais.

Alors même si je trouve que les journées sont courtes, j'en profite. Ça fait un jour que Wino est partie, je suis accoudée au balcon, le soleil se couche, et je suis pépère avec une sucette goût fraise dans la bouche.

La presque belle vie, s'il y avait pas Altair à mes côtés. Non je déconne. On est silencieux, sans aucune animosité, ni rancœur, rien.

Winona pourra être de retour demain soir, alors j'ai décidée d'emmener toute la petite troupe au carnaval vénitien qui se déroule en ville, comme ça on en profite pour la récupérer et on rentre tous ensemble.

Je l'ai annoncée aux quatre Assassins et ça à été l'exclamation de joie générale. Je me demande s'ils réagiraient pareils si c'était moi qui m'en allait. Ezio errerait sûrement comme une âme en peine en attendant mon retour, un peu comme Altair. Aujourd'hui il à pas réagi lorsque je lui ai fait une remarque désobligeante. Et ça ma fait de la peine. Sérieusement. Du coup j'ai pas eu le courage de profiter de sa position de faiblesse. Ça aurait été un coup bas, et je veux le battre à la régulière.

Ah, en parlant du loup. Il se tourne vers moi et attend que je le regarde pour ouvrir la bouche. C'était pas la première fois qu'il le fait et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il le faisait. Sûrement parce qu'il sait que je sais qu'il me regarde. Alors je le regarde en coin, ne bougeant que très légèrement la tête.

_ « Je suppose que l'on ne demande plus la main au père.

_ Tu suppose bien.

_ Comment faire alors ?

_ Demain, prend lui la main ou quelque chose comme ça... Surtout ne passe pas ton bras autour de sa taille.

_ La modernité est compliquée.

_ C'est sûr, depuis qu'on à des droits. »

Il me lance un regard douteux.

_ « Ça va ! C'était une blague ! M'exclamais-je en levant les bras pour me défendre »

Il me regarde encore un peu puis se détourne.

_ « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

_ Forcément. T'as pas d'humour. »

Évidement, je ris toute seule. Il a une de ses façons de briser mes délires lui ! Même Connor à plus d'émotions ! C'est pour dire ! Lui, il est juste déprimant et énervant. Comment Wino peut aimer un truc pareil ?!

Le truc en question se manifeste encore.

_ « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas lui prendre la taille ? »

Il semble vraiment curieux d'apprendre comment draguer, ou plutôt devrais-je dire faire la cour, Winona.

Et bien jeune padawan, tu es tombé sur le mauvais maître. Je n'ai aucune chose à t'apprendre puisque je suis archi nulle dans cette matière, puisque ma vie amoureuse se résume au néant.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment t'aider. Tu devrais plutôt aller demander à Ezio, lui saura qu'elle marche à suivre. »

J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider, notre monsieur grognon h24.

_ « Mais il ne connait pas Winona aussi bien que toi.

_ Pas faux. »

Il y'a de nouveau un silence entre nous.

_ « Tu sais. »

Je marque une pause, par plaisir de le voir se retenir de me presser.

_ « Elle t'aime beaucoup. Repris-je, Alors tant que tu ne la forces pas, elle sera contente de toute tes marques d'affection.

_ Jamais je ne la forcerais.

_ Je sais. Retient juste que quoi que tu fasses, tant que tu ne fais pas le con, ça la rendra heureuse.

_ Mais...

_ Même si tu es maladroit ! Elle t'aime beaucoup, sois en certain. Et d'ailleurs, ne retient que ça. »

Oooh la laaaa ! J'ai jamais donnée d'aussi bon conseil ! Je suis fière de moi !

Bon, enseigner ma crever, je vais aller dormir moi. Mais avant, petit passage par la chambre de caro mio.

Je me redresse et lui tapote le bras avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis de partir.

Julia me saute littéralement dessus lorsque je passe la porte de la cuisine. Je glisse un œil vers sa gamelle. Vide.

_ « Morphale.

_ Que de toi. »

Je relève les yeux du pelage blanc de mon chien. C'est Ezio qui ma répondu, alors que j'en attendais pas spécialement. En fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était là.

_ « Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux venir bambina ?

_ Une autre fois, je risque de m'endormir dans l'eau.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, je te réveillerais avec des baisés.

_ Tu m'intéresses, subitement. »

Il m'attire à lui et dépose un baisé mouillé dans mon cou. Sa respiration est hautement érotique, ainsi, contre mon oreille. Malheureusement, je baille bruyamment.

_ « Effectivement bambina, tu tombes de sommeil. Nous reprendrons tout cela demain. »

Il m'embrasse le front et me laisse partir, se dirigeant lui même vers la salle de bain.

Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre, Julia sur les talons, me déshabillant en même temps. Ezio retrouvera les vêtements, mais depuis le temps, il a l'habitude. J'attrape un tee shirt dans ma penderie, il est très grand, appartenant sûrement à mon père. J'enfile le haut et me glisse sous mes couvertures. Julia m'y rejoint après avoir reniflée une pile de linge.

J'emmêle mes doigts dans son pelage, et la caresse jusqu'à que je m'endorme.

* * *

Le matin, je pris un très petit déjeuné. Juste une tartine et un verre de jus de fruit. Pas d'entraînent aujourd'hui donc pas besoin de me gaver pour avoir des forces.

_ « C'est le grand jour ! M'exclamais-je en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre de mes parents »

Altair est au sol, faisant des pompes. Je m'assoie sans aucune gêne sur son dos, me limant un ongle. Il continue malgré tout.

Ça va être drôle de le voir galérer avec Wino. J'en profiterais pour glousser avec mon bel italien au bras.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il le souffle court

_ Peaufiner les derniers détails, pourquoi ? »

Il peut très bien sentir mon sourire dans ma voix, mais il ne répond pas.

_ « Je suppose que tu y a réfléchis toute la nuit. Minutieux comme tu es.

_ Tu suppose bien. »

Je viens de lui faire un compliment et il me rembarre ! J'essaye de faire des efforts !

_ « Tu comptes procéder comment ? »

J'ai l'impression de commander une mission de la plus haute importance.

La mission Winona ! Avec l'agent Altair.

_ « Je vais être patient et doux. Je lui prendrais simplement la main, et si tout ce passe bien, je lui embrasserais la joue. »

Je prends le temps d'assimiler correctement les informations puis hoche la tête. Alors qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Bien sûr Mélanie ! Tout à fait !

_ « C'est un bon plan d'attaque. C'est bien soldat. »

Je descends de son dos et le syrien se relève.

Il me lance un regard interrogatif. Forcément. Il à pas comprit pourquoi je l'ai appeler soldat, il est pas dans ma tête. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Tout au long de la matinée, je vois Altair trépigner. Il à hâte. Moi aussi.

Bon, il me tourne autour et c'est chiant. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi impatient et peu décidé. Une première.

Je suis en train de cuisiner le déjeuné, et Altair fait de nouveau les cents pas mais il ne soupire pas. C'est déjà ça.

Parfois Ezio passe et me fait des bisous dans le cou, ça nouvelle lubie. Souvent l'Assassin syrien nous regarde puis ses yeux se perdent dans le vague.

Mon italien passe dans la cuisine, m'embrasse le cou et sort s'entraîner avec Malik, si je me trompe pas.

_ « Tu crois que je pourrais le faire avec Winona ? Demande soudain Altair en faisant référence aux bisous de caro mio

_ Assurément. Répondis-je en levant le couvercle des pâtes

_ Dans combien de temps partons-nous ? »

Je soupire et lève les yeux vers l'horloge du four.

_ « Dans quatre heures.

_ Pas avant ?

_ Si on est près avant, on partira plus tôt, sinon non.

_ Si tu es prête avant. Corrige l'arabe avec raillerie

_ Fait gaffe ou je risque de prendre accidentellement plus de temps à me préparer. »

On s'affronte du regard et je lui fais un grand sourire sardonique. J'aime être intouchable.

_ « Tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire. Gronde-t-il »

Ses yeux fixent les miens et me lancent des éclairs. Il aurait ou me mettre sa lame sous la gorge que ça aurait eu le même effet. Là, il me fait peur.

_ « Ok ok, j'ai compris ! »

Je me détourne et sort les assiettes du placard puis les lui fourrent dans les bras.

Il pourra me menacer autant qu'il voudra, je reste la maitresse de maison, donc c'est encore moi qui décide !

Ah j'vous jure ces enfants !

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et vais voir ce que font les trois autres zigotos Assassin.

Je descends la légère pente, le plus silencieusement possible, intimant à Malik et Connor de garder le silence sur mon arrivée. Ezio était de dos et ne m'entendit pas. Enfin je crois. Alors je l'enlaçai.

_ « On mange… Gazouillais-je toujours dans son dos »

Il rit.

_ « On arrive. »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un bisou dans sa nuque. Puis je rentre. Altaïr est déjà à table, et il à même posé les plats.

* * *

J'enfile un sweat gris par-dessus mon tee-shirt blanc. J'enlève, ou du moins j'essaye, les poils de mon chien sur mon jean noir. Ensuite je descends les marches. Ils m'attendent tous dans l'entrée. Ils ont revêtu des tenues modernes. Le syrien non-manchot me presse du regard. Ils sont tellement pressés que Julia à déjà sa laisse. J'enfile à la hâte mes chaussures, récupère la laisse de mon compagnon à quatre pattes.

J'ai décidé qu'on irait en ville à pied en longeant le lac. Le paysage est beau, et de toute façon, les bus doivent être bondés.

On met une bonne demi-heure pour y aller. Plus on se rapproche, plus il y a de monde, et plus c'est dur de marcher droit. Slalomer entre les passants c'est chiant.

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Winona près des jardins où se déroule le festival. Quelqu'un passe à côté de moi, capuche mise, et me frôle, mais je ne m'attarde pas. Lorsque je tente de prendre mon portable pour appeler Wino, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai plus. Pourtant je suis sûre de l'avoir pris en partant. Puis l'image de cet individu me frôlant d'un peu trop près me revient en mémoire. Je me retourne subitement, et elle est là, mon téléphone à la main, tout sourire. Ma très chère Winona est la mystérieuse personne encapuchonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour impressionner son Altaïr d'amour. Elle finit tout de même par me rendre mon portable puis salue tout le monde tandis nous nous engageons parmi les piétons.

Très vite, Ezio et moi passons devant, mon bel italien me prenant la main. Derrière nous, il y a Connor et Malik qui à reprit la laisse de Julia. Et enfin, un peu en retrais, il y a Wino et Altaïr. Il est gêné, il la regarde même pas. Et c'est gênant de le voir ainsi. Mais il saute le pas et lui prend timidement la main. Elle le regarde, surprise, et il lui répond par un sourire en coin.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te prends la main. »

Que répondre à ça ? Elle lui fait un grand sourire ravi et sa main se resserre autour de la sienne. Altaïr nous lance un regard noir.

Ezio pouffe, moi aussi. On a pas vraiment été super discret en les observant à moitié tourné l'un vers l'autre. Mais bon… On s'en fout un peu. Caro mio m'embrasse la joue puis nous continuons notre ballade.

Les tenues sont justes magnifiques. Parfois, ils sont deux et parfaitement accordés.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens au festival puisqu'il a lieu chaque année, mais je reste ébahie devant toutes les couleurs.

_ « Ça te plais ? Me demande l'italien

_ Ouiiii !

_ J'aurais aimé que tu vois le vrai, celui de Venise, de mon temps.

_ Il est aussi beau qu'on le dit ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Il se met à me décrire ses souvenirs du vrai carnaval. Les lumières, les robes, les odeurs, tous y passe. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je bois ses paroles, captivée par son récit. J'en ai même oublié Altaïr et Wino.

* * *

Le soleil décline lentement dans le ciel. Ça à été une excellente journée, et je suis un peu déçue qu'elle se finisse déjà. Mais j'ai quand même pris des photos.

Et il me semble que les deux tourtereaux ne se sont pas lâchés une seule seconde. Ils sont tellement mignons ainsi. Altaïr porte son sac.

J'espère juste que tout ça ne se finira pas trop tôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiru : Bonjour à touuuuus ! Et oui aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commence ! D'abord un GRAND merci à Lerugamine pour tes encouragements ! Enfin quelqu'un qui veux la suite ! *dévisage Flavie et lui rire la langue*  
Bref ! Merci aussi à SadakoTama et Yume pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes des amours de nous suivre ! Pleins pleeeiiins de gros bisous à touuuus !

Flavie : Finalement (et surtout grâce à Shirubahato) il y aura un autre chapitre mais qui sera, lui, le dernier. CEPENDANT il y a une sorte de ''saison 2'' à Assassin's sitter. Si vous, cher lecteur, la souhaitez, on pourra la poster, y'a qu'à nous dire.

Donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)  
PS: L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, soyez prudent.

* * *

 _J'espère juste que tout ça ne se finira pas trop tôt._

* * *

Je pris de l'élan et grimpais agilement dans l'arbre. Connor n'était pas loin de moi, également dans un arbre. Malik nous suivait depuis le sol.  
Il était à peine sept heures du matin. L'amérindien m'avait proposé un entrainement en forêt puisque j'étais plus à l'aise et surtout plus agile dans les hauteurs. Ce que Connor a bien remarqué. Winona est plus complète puisqu'elle est douée dans toutes les disciplines même si elle se débrouille excellemment bien au combat. Moi je suis plus forte à l'esquive et dans les arbres, n'étant pas très sportive naturellement.

Mon Mentor pour la matinée m'indique un point au loin. Très vite, je repère un chemin pour m'y rendre, sans toucher terre.  
J'essaye d'y aller au plus vite, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Je compris pourquoi Connor m'avait indiqué cette destination. Malik était assit sur un rocher. C'était ''ma cible''.

Alors que je m'approchais dangereusement de lui, il prit la parole, me coupant dans mon élan.

_ « Tu fais trop de bruit. Recommence. »

Je grognais et sautais au sol pour me rendre au point de départ marqué par Kenway.

Je refis le chemin, pris un peu plus mon temps pour être sûre d'être silencieuse au possible. Mais rien à faire, il me chope à chaque fois.

_ « Recommence.

_ Quoi ?! Encore ?! Mais ça compte pas ! T'as les sens plus aiguisés !

_ Tâche de me surprendre alors. »

Je sais pas combien de temps je fis et refis le même chemin mais Malik n'avait plus que besoin de prononcer une syllabe pour que je comprenne.  
Au début je jurais silencieusement mais plus les minutes passaient et plus les échecs s'enchainaient et je devenais extrêmement vulgaire.

Pour la énième fois, je grimpais sur l'arbre, continuais sur la branche et sautais sur celle d'en face. J'essayais même plus d'être discrète, j'espérais juste l'avoir à l'usure.  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée au dessus du syrien.

_ « Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Par pure vengeance puérile, je fis semblant de l'assassiner en lui sautant dessus.  
Il se décala, et je ne sais trop comment, il m'attrapa le poignet et me balança à terre. J'atterris douloureusement sur le dos. Mais le pire, c'était surement mon poignet. Malik n'avait pas été trop violent mais mon avant bras me lançait violement. Ce n'était que le côté gauche donc moins important que la droite.

_ « T'étais obligé de me contrer ? Me plaignis-je toujours à terre

_ Tu n'étais pas obligée de me sauter dessus.

_ Tu l'as cherché !

_ Tu as jugée que je l'avais cherché. Répliqua-t-il toujours impassible

_ Raaaah ! Arrête de chercher la petite bête ! M'énervais-je

_ Je ne cherche pas la petite bête !

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Non. Souriais-je

_ Si.

_ Aaah aah ! Tu vois que tu l'as cherché ! M'exclamais-je fière de moi »

Le syrien me renvoya un regard méchant.

_ « Bon ok j'arrête ! »

Je me relevai, aidée par Connor qui m'attrapa par-dessous les aisselles.  
Puis nous nous engageâmes sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

Mélanie venait de partir s'entrainer dans la forêt avec Connor et Malik. Quant à moi, je me trouvais actuellement dans le jardin avec Altaïr et Ezio devant moi.

_ « Bon ! Commença l'italien, Nous avons discutés un peu se matin avec les autres et c'est pour ça que nous avons formés les groupes ainsi. »

Je restais silencieuse et concentrée, et les écoutais attentivement.

_ « Pour toi, nous avons décidé de t'initier au maniement de la lame secrète. Reprit Altaïr en décrochant celle à son bras, tu vas prendre la mienne mais fait bien attention à ne pas te couper le doigt. »

Je pris l'arme. Ezio m'aida à la régler à mon avant bras droit.

_ « Bien. Garde ta main droite et ramène-la vers l'arrière sans laisser tes doigts trainer. »

Je regardai ma main. On m'avait momifié les doigts avec des bandes noires très résistantes. Plutôt que de l'écouter, je fermai mon poing et activa la lame sèchement. Aucun bobo. Altaïr eu un léger sourire en coin satisfait et donna un coup de coude à Ezio pour le faire réagir.

_ « Bonne maîtrise. Mais voyons voir la suite. »

L'italien dressa son bras devant moi. Les deux assassins me guidaient, pas à pas, dans la maitrise de cette arme si caractéristique du crédo. Par chance j'apprenais vite, enchainant les coups sur le bouclier au bras, de plus en plus de précision. Mon partenaire commençait à bouger, simuler des attaques, parer mes coups. Je faisais bien attention à ne pas le blesser. Puis tout s'enchainait, les pieds et poings s'ajoutèrent, des maitrises, des tentatives de chutes, de vrais combats.

Neuf heures sonnèrent. C'était notre heure fixée pour la fin de l'entrainement, je m'assis dans l'herbe, essoufflée, et bu de grosses gorgées d'eau. Des bruits de pas arrivèrent derrière moi. Malik s'accroupit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma tête.

_ « Ils ne t'ont pas trop martyrisée ? Me taquina-t-il

_ Tu veux rire ? C'est une sacrée championne au combat ! S'exclama Ezio

_ Mélanie est également talentueuse dans les arbres, aussi silencieuse et rapide, c'est rare. Expliqua Connor »

L'italien se dirigea vers mon amie et la pris contre lui.

_ « C'est vrai ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_ Si tu étais venu à mon entrainement tu l'aurais déjà vu. Grogna Mel

_ Ne m'en veux pas bambina, je devais servir d'adversaire à cette tueuse accro de… »

Posée sur une main, je le fixais d'un regard noir, levais mon bras droit et activais la lame qui surgit dans un bruit strident et menaçant. Tout de suite Mel se mit devant l'homme comme un bouclier.

_ « Tu ne le toucheras paaaaas !

_ Non… C'est toi que je veux ! »

Je me jetais sur Mel, immobilisant son corps et commençais à la submerger de chatouille. Etrangement, Ezio n'interagit pas. Ce fut Connor qui m'attrapa par le col et me souleva. Mélanie tenta de contre-attaquer mais il la bloqua également.

_ « Vous feriez mieux de manger quelque chose et de vous reposer un peu. Dit-il »

Je trouvais qu'il parlait de plus en plus, j'étais contente de voir qu'il se familiarisait petit à petit avec quelqu'un d'autre que Julia.

_ « Tu as raison. En plus j'ai une formule de math à dénicher. »

Il me lâcha et sans attendre, je me sauvais à l'intérieur prendre une pomme et me poser dans la chambre de Mel pour bosser.

* * *

Toujours du point de vue de Winona :

D'un mouvement de doigts, j'avais retourné mon stylo et tapotait ma feuille avec le bout en plastique. Impossible pour moi de retrouver le résulta des calculs antiques de Léonard de Vinci sur le projet de sa machine volante… Enfin je tiens à préciser que je parle de l'hélicoptère et non celle qu'avait utilisé Ezio.

En parlant de lui, je sentis une présence tarder derrière moi. Je relevai la tête et me retourna. Ezio avait les trais du visage légèrement tendus. Quelque chose le tourmentait. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, du moins pas jusqu'à maintenant. Etait-il malade ? Non, sinon il serait allé voir sa petite ''bambina''. Mais alors, ce serait à propos d'elle… Avec mon esprit déplacé, je ne préfère pas essayer de deviner. De toute façon, je n'allais pas tarder à savoir.

_ « Je peux t'aider ? Lui dis-je gentiment

_ Un peu, oui, peut-être… Hésitait-il

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu sais ce que Mélanie aime ? Comment je pourrais la séduire ? »

Un petit sourire malicieux s'étira au coin de mes lèvres. Monsieur le grand séducteur demande des conseils ? C'est qu'il prend ça vraiment au sérieux. Bonne pioche Mel !

Après une rapide réflexion, sur les sentiments de mon amie envers Auditore, je repris :

_ « Sincèrement, fait simple, reste toi-même, use de ton charme et ta séduction habituelle, je suis sûre qu'elle sera vite raide dingue de toi, si elle ne l'est pas déjà. »

Son visage hésitant se changea pour un sourire ravi.

_ « Merci pecotina rebilla. Remercia-t-il en reapartant

_ Juste, essaie de lui faire ressentir l'importance qu'elle à pour toi… Comme… Comme si elle était le centre de ton monde. Ajoutais-je

_ Mais c'est déjà le cas !

_ Perfecto ! Lançais-je d'un ton enjoué »

Il éclata de rire en soufflant ''Bene, bene'', avant de refermer la porte me laissant à mes études. À peine dix minutes plus tard, je craquais. Refermant tous mes cahiers, je descendis dans le salon et me posais dans le canapé pour profiter d'un rayon de soleil.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demandais-je sans bouger »

Connor, assit à l'autre bout de la table à manger, releva subitement la tête ne s'attendant pas à ce que je l'interpelle.

_ « Heu… Agatha Christie. Me répondit-il du tac au tac

_ Cool… »

Je m'allongeai, lasse, à deux doigts de tomber de sommeil, et il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour perdre tout contrôle et m'endormir.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le bureau, avec un carnet pour tenir une sorte de petit journal que j'avais décidé de rédiger quelques jours après l'arrivée des assassins. Malik avait rejoint Altaïr dans la chambre de mes parents, juste à côté.

Nooon ! Ils ne font rien de peu catholique !

En fait je les entends parler du crédo de leur époque et d'une certaine mission, mais je n'écoute pas plus que ça. La pièce s'éclaircie, et en passant la tête par la fenêtre, je plissais les yeux pour voir le ciel qui se dégageait. Enfin un peu de soleil, autant en profiter. Je pris mon carnet et sortit du bureau. Le manchot ouvrit la porte de la chambre en même temps que j'ouvrais la porte du bureau.

_ « Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il

_ S'il y a personne oui, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_ Question de politesse. »

Puis il passa devant moi avec un sourire. En allant dans le salon, je vis Winona endormit sur le canapé. Elle était trop chou comme ça ! Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

Dehors, allongée sur ma chaise longue, mon carnet sur les cuisses, j'étais limite au paradis. Il ne me manquerait plus que…

_ « Tu t'amuse bien ? »

Hmmm… La douce voix de mon italien…  
Je me redressais, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules accompagnées d'un doux baisé dans le cou.

_ « Toujours aussi fougueux caro mio…

_ Tant que cela te plait, je le fais bellissima bambina. Me susurra-t-il langoureusement »

Je poussais un soupire à la fois de plaisir et à la fois… je ne sais pas. Il me caressa les bras du bout des doigts.

_ « En attendant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Reprit-il

_ J'écris…

_ Rentre donc, tu vas attraper une insolation. Viens dans la chambre, avec moi, on y sera au frais. »

Pour seule réponse, je lui offris un sourire complice et ferma mon carnet en me levant. Il glissa sa mains dans mon dos pour m'intimer de le suivre. Mais en entrant, quelque chose clochait. Je tournais la tête en direction du canapé où dormait Winona. Depuis quand il était là lui ?! Altaïr était également endormi, installé dans le dos de mon amie, un bras par-dessus sa hanche. Merde, ils sont trop chou !

_ « Depuis quand… ?

_ Ils ont l'air bien comme ça. Commenta Ezio.

_ Ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'il c'est endormit. Annonça la voix de Connor »

D'un même mouvement, on se retourna vers l'amérindien.

_ « Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé.

_ Altaïr non plus. Y a que Winona quand elle est arrivée. C'est même elle qui m'a surprise. En fait, il est arrivé, la regardé un instant et finalement, il c'est installé. Ils dorment comme des souches.

_ Aaaah ouiiii ? »

C'était sortit tout seul d'un ton espiègle.

_ « Tu ne vas tout de même pas les réveiller ? M'interrogea Ezio

_ Mais nooon ! Je suis pas comme ça ! Je vais faire bien mieuuu ! »

Tous deux me regardèrent légèrement inquiet. Je pris mon portable et les pris en photo. En rabaissant mon téléphone, j'aperçu un marqueur. La petite voix sadique dans ma tête me souffla quelque chose. Je pris le marqueur et me mis à genoux devant eux en commençant à gribouiller sur leurs visages. Une aile d'ange qui commence sur la joue du syrien puis continue sur le visage de mon amie avec leur initiale en écriture calligraphique. Et je l'ai trop réussi ! Donc je prends une autre photo en gros plan !

Je me retourne vers les deux Assassins en lançant un « Et voilàààà ! » avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ezio explose de rire et Connor ne pu retenir un ricanement.  
Caro mio me fit un clin d'œil et repartit. Sans attendre, je lui emboitais le pas.

Il faisait beaucoup plus frais dans la chambre de ma sœur, les volets entre-ouverts laissaient passer un peu de lumière.  
Mon italien me fit assoir sur le lit.

_ « Comment va ton poignet ?

_ Ça me fait un peu mal de temps en temps.

_ Fais voir. »

Il me prit délicatement l'avant bras et commença un massage.  
Je m'installais un peu plus confortablement, tandis que caro mio grimpait lui aussi sur le lit.

Ses doigts bougeaient sur ma peau, prodiguant une douce caresse. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, et Ezio l'avait bien remarqué.

Lorsque ses mains quittèrent mon poignet, je rouvris les yeux que je me souvenais pas d'avoir fermés. Je le regardais, suppliante de continuer. Je cru qu'il allait recommencer mais il se contenta juste de reprendre ma main.

On se fixa longuement. Soudainement, mon italien m'attira à lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, se frôlant au début puis de manière plus approfondie ensuite. Nos bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre et nos souffles brulant se mélangeaient. Ezio me rapprocha davantage, me faisant grimper sur ses jambes croisées en tailleurs, ses mains se placèrent sur ma taille tandis que je nouais les miennes derrière sa nuque. Je me collais à lui, un besoin vital de le sentir contre moi.

À regret, on se sépara. Je posais ma tête dans son cou pour reprendre mon souffle.

_ « Je t'aime Ezio… »

Je me relevais pour lui faire face. Ça y est, je me suis lancée, j'ai osé, je lui est avoué. Ça faisait quelques jours que je m'interrogeais sur mes sentiments envers lui. Mais à chaque fois, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais trop jeune et que je restais qu'une simple amie, ou plus douloureux encore, une simple conquête parmi tant d'autre sur un tableau de chasse.

Il reprend mes lèvres mais je reste immobile. Je ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma réponse.

_ « Moi aussi bambina. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il me le susurre.

_ « Je t'aime Mélanie. »

Ezio me le murmure à l'oreille. Il ne prononce que très rarement mon nom alors je sais qu'il est sincère.  
Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'embrasse.

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je flotte sur un petit nuage. Un nuage appelé Ezio. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baisé. Ses mains à lui sont sur ma taille et me caresse de temps à autre.  
On est tellement collé qu'on pourrait presque fusionner.  
L'italien se laisse tomber en arrière, m'entrainant avec lui. Je tente de me mettre sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser mais il me maintient sur son torse.

_ « Tu es légère ne t'inquiète pas… Rit-il

_ Tu es sûr ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas un poids plume.

_ « Laisse toi faire bambina. »

Pour me faire oublier mon inquiétude, il m'embrasse de nouveau.

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, Altaïr ouvrit les yeux. Winona est blottit contre lui, et Connor est toujours plongé dans son livre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Certes sa courte sieste avait été hautement agréable mais il ne pouvait pas céder aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la petite brune.  
Quand bien même ses sentiments pourraient êtres réciproques, il ne pouvait pas succomber ! Cette relation ne serait pas seine. Il était déjà ''mort'' et elle n'était même pas majeure, s'il avait bien comprit cette notion. Et bien que cette petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas à un an près, le syrien se soutenait à lui-même que 17 ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune, surtout par rapport à lui qui avait plus de 750 ans.

Il n'était pas comme l'italien qui n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir pour se lancer dans une relation avec Mélanie, à en juger par les bruits provenant de la chambre à l'étage.

Mais pour en revenir au corps blottit contre lui, corps qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps, il ne voulait pas plonger tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Alors, bien qu'il ait encore envie de dormir, Altaïr préféra se lever et se sauver plutôt que de devoir supporter le magnifique regard embué de sommeil de Winona.

* * *

Je sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis restée dans la chambre, avec Ezio, et sincèrement je m'en fiche, mais un autre besoin naturel se manifesta : manger.

L'estomac de mon italien se manifesta, me faisant rire. On était resté allongé, moi à moitié sur lui. Je me levais, le faisant grogner. Il attrapa mon poignet et tenta de me faire revenir sur le lit.

_ « Il faut se nourrir amore mio.

_ Mais je peux vivre que de toi. Roucoula-t-il »

Je souris et ouvris la porte. Il soupira mais me suivit tout de même.  
Wino dormait toujours mais Altaïr n'était plus là. Bon Connor n'avait également pas bougé. C'est moi ou il à changer de bouquin ? Pour moi, il lisait ''Le meurtre de l'Orient Express'' avant que je monte, et là, il tenait ''Les dix petits nègres''. Une furieuse envie de lui révéler l'identité du meurtrier me pris. Mais mon instinct de survie m'en interdit. Avoir un Assassin à mes trousses parce que je lui ai spoilé la fin du livre, non merci.

Je trouve un truc rapide à cuisiner, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'encombrer du repas, et surtout parce que les mains baladeuse d'Ezio me déconcentre.

Il n'est que midi, l'entrainement de se matin à été intense et il faut bien revigorer les troupes. J'ai décidé de faire des côtes de porc avec une sauce à la moutarde et à la crème, et des pâtes.

Une fois toute les cuissons lancées et certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas d'accident, je retournais dans les bras de l'italien. Maintenant que je peux m'y blottir sans que ce soit trop ''dérangeant'' j'en profite un max.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma tempe droite, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ « Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on la réveille ? Me demande-t-il

_ Nooon ! Regarde-la, n'est-elle pas trop mignonne ? Au pire, on demandera à Altaïr de le faire. »

Même si on ne se voit pas, puisque mon dos est appuyé contre son torse, et que ses bras son enroulés autour de ma poitrine, mes propres bras reposant sur les siens, Ezio sent mon ton espiègle dans ma voix.  
Maintenant que j'y pense, il est tellement grand, ou je suis tellement petite, c'est au choix, il peut allègrement poser son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. J'aurais dû manger plus de soupe quand j'étais petite. N'empêche, j'aime bien cette position, elle me donne l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver tant que je serais dans ses bras musclé. J'en soupirais de bien-être.

Au même moment, Malik passa. Il s'arrêta et nous sonda de son regard. Je suis sûre qu'Ezio sourit comme un gamin le matin de noël tandis que moi je rougis en essayant de me cacher.  
Il nous regarde un moment puis il pose sa main sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ « Félicitation. »

Il nous sourit puis tapote le bras de mon italien et se rend dans la cuisine. Je sais pas comment il à comprit. Il doit avoir un super pouvoir. Connor n'a rien raté de la scène et nous félicite d'un sourire.

_ « Dans combien de temps mangeons-nous ? Demande le syrien depuis la cuisine

_ Dans cinq minutes à peu près. »

Il émet un « hmmm » et part chercher Altaïr. Ils reviennent peu de temps plus tard et le maître Assassin marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant Winona encore endormit. Mais il se détourne très vite pour récupérer les assiettes que lui tendait son frère d'époque. Il n'avait plus les traces de crayons sur les joues et profita de son passage en cuisine pour me fusiller d'un regard des plus meurtriers que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. J'en eu des frissons d'effrois …

Je regarde Ezio et lui aussi semble également perplexe face à cette réaction. Il y'a anguille sous roche.  
L'amérindien ramène les différents mets que j'ai préparé.

Par miracle, les alléchantes odeurs réveillent notre belle au bois dormant, même si j'aurais bien aimé envoyer Altaïr pour qu'il lui donne un baisé magique. Elle se relève et s'étire puis s'installe à table. Wino se fige elle aussi lorsqu'elle remarque que caro mio me colle plus que d'habitude.

_ « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le cerveau de mon amie n'est pas très rapide lorsqu'elle se réveille. Pour toute réponse, l'italien m'embrasse passionnément.

_ « Alors ça y'est ?! S'exclame-t-elle, C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Sa remarque fait rire les autres.

_ « Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

_ Oh toi ! Ne te lance pas sur ce terrain ! Répliquais-je en menaçant Altaïr de ma fourchette »

Mais le coup de grâce est asséné par quelqu'un que je ne soupçonnais pas : Connor.

_ « Il n'a pas tort. Assène l'amérindien »

Il me souffle littéralement. Tellement que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me contente de grogner un ''bon appétit'' sous les rires généraux.

* * *

Grâce à mon grand-père, qui n'a rien d'autre à fiche que de trainer près de chez moi, j'ai appris qu'un objet étrange avait été retrouvé dans le lac. Il m'avait filé au passage les journaux qui en parlait.

Il n'y avait pas d'image, ni même de dessin ou d'esquisse, les personnes ayant repêchés cet objet étant tenu au silence.  
Cela pouvant être une piste sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence des Assassins ici.

Alors que je décide d'en parler à Winona, celle-ci passe devant moi.

_ « Ah Wino ! Faut que je te dise un truc !

_ Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

_ Bah… Heu… Vas-y…

_ Non bah, toi commence…

_ Non mais je t'en pris dit…

_ Bon… Heu…

_ J'ai trouvé des pistes intéressantes…

_ C'est drôle, moi aussi ! »

C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque l'ordi qu'elle à sous le bras. On s'installe sur la grande table du salon et exposons nos trouvailles. Mon amie à réussit à trouver une photographie de la chose prise à la volée pendant qu'ils la repêchaient. Pendant une bonne heure, on cherche d'autre information.

A un moment, en revenant des toilettes, Wino s'arrêta devant le miroir du couloir, avant de gueuler mon prénom et de revenir le regard complètement perplexe.

_ « C'est quoi ça !? »

Elle indiqua les dessins sur sa joue du bout du doigt. Devant sa bouille je ne pus qu'exploser de rire, elle mon gronda. J'étais cuite, avec mon rire c'était rôdé que c'était moi qui lui avait dessiné sur le visage.

_ « Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit !? Paniquait-elle »

J'en pouvais plus elle était trop chou à trépigner comme ça ! Bon je me décidai à lui montrer les photos. D'abords celle de loin, on les voit, elle et Altaïr, allongés et endormis l'un contre l'autre. Puis celle en gros plan avec mon sublime dessin sur les joues. Retournant mon regard vers elle, elle était devenue toute rose, enfin ses joues et se grattait du bout des ongles le dessin sur la joue.

Au même moment, l'assassin en question passait derrière nous. Il s'arrêta et vit l'image.

_ « Et en plus tu as pris une photo … !? grogna-t-il »

Toutes deux surprises on se retourna d'un bon. Quand le regard de Wino croisa celui d'Altaïr elle rougit comme une écrevisse, baissa la tête et se sauva dans la salle de bain. On la regarda partir puis le syrien retourna sa tête vers moi, le regard enragé et grogna et se penchant légèrement au-dessus de moi. A la fois étonnée et effrayée par sa réaction je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules, puis il partit en coup de vent. Je me rassis sur le canapé et attendit qui mon amie revienne, ce qu'elle fit une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Wino s'assit timidement à côté de moi et se remis sur son ordi. C'était reparti pour le boulot !

_ « Donc, c'est un cube, transparent, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Récapitulais-je un peu plus tard, aperçu le jour de l'arrivée des Assassins, et repêché le lendemain.

_ Et il est entreposé dans les sous-sols de la mairie. Ajoute Winona »

Conclusion : si on veut le récupérer, on est pas dans la merde.

_ « Putain, on est pas sortit de l'auberge ! Rallais-je

_ Mais va pas me dire que ça te dérange qu'ils soient ici. »

Okay, un point pour elle.

_ « D'ailleurs, ils sont où ? »

C'est vrai ça, ils sont où nos quatre zigotos ? Plus d'une heure que j'ai pas vu mon merveilleux, mon magnifique, mon sublime Ezio.  
Winona alla à la fenêtre.

_ « C'est moi ou ils font bronzettes ?

_ Ezio ne ferait jamais une sieste sans moi !

_ Bah je crois que si. »

Je la rejoins à la fenêtre. Effectivement, ils sont tous les quatre assit sur les chaises longues à l'ombre, profitant néanmoins de la chaleur.  
Discrètement, on les rejoint. Ils sont plongés dans une discussion à propos du crédo. On se racle la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

_ « Bambina ! »

Mon italien se relève et essaye de m'embrasser. Mais étant très puérile, je me détourne et gonfle les joues.

_ « Tu boudes ?

_ Voui. »

Bon, mon sourire en coin foire un peu tout. Il sait très bien pourquoi je lui fais la tête.

_ « Ah oui ? »

Je sens ses mains glisser jusqu'à ma taille. Je sais qu'il va me chatouiller les côtes. Alors, pour lui montrer que je sais me défendre contre ses attaques ô combien divine, je lui fais un croche patte. Je le laisse tomber mais il m'entraine avec lui. Le terrain étant légèrement en pente, on roule jusqu'à s'immobiliser dans l'herbe. Ironie du sort, je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Je l'embrassais, nos langues et nos souffles se mélangeant. Les mains d'Ezio trouvèrent une place qui leur plu fortement : le bas de mon dos.

_ « Hey ! Y'a des chambres pour faire ça ! Cria Wino à notre intention »

On ne l'écouta absolument pas. Dès qu'on se retrouvait un peu trop collé l'un à l'autre, une sorte de bulle se créait autour de nous, nous coupant du monde.

Cette bulle vola en éclat lorsque Julia, surement jalouse que je n'ai plus qu'yeux pour le bel italien que pour elle, se laissa tomber sur moi alors que j'étais toujours sur Ezio. Dire que je trouvais ça mignon quand elle le faisait. Mais là, c'est tout sauf mignon parce que se prendre trente kilos d'un coup sur le dos, ça fait mal. Et les autres, Assassin et amie, ne semblent pas vouloir nous aider.

* * *

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, surtout parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu donner d'explication, mais les Assassins m'ont empêchés de mettre un seul pied dans la cuisine. Alors, depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils sont tous une casserole à la main. Par précaution, je reste assise dans le canapé, faisant semblant de lire un livre dont je ne connais même pas le titre.

Ils n'ont donnés aucune indication quant à leur motivation, mais mon intuition me souffle que c'est en rapport avec leurs messes basses sur le crédo. Mais en quoi un repas pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'ordre des Assassins ? That is the question.

Bon… J'irais pas me plaindre hein. Ils font à manger, ça sent bon et la maison tient encore sur ses fondations. Bah… Si on survit au repas, je marchanderai pour qu'ils recommencent.

Winona me rejoint et me regarde. J'hausse les épaules. Je repose mon livre et me rends, sur la pointe des pieds, à la porte de la cuisine. Seulement, Ezio est de garde devant celle-ci. Il me prend par les épaules et me reconduit jusqu'au canapé.

_ « Non non non bambina ! C'est une surprise !

_ Mais heu ! »

Oui je sais, c'est pas très glorieux.

_ « Ne me force pas à t'attacher. Me menace-t-il gentiment

_ Essaye un peu pour voir !

_ Ne me donne pas ce plaisir… »

Sa voix grave de sous entendu me fait frissonner. Je lui rends un sourire charmeur.

_ « Attend de voir ce soir…

_ Avec joie bambina, avec joie… »

Il repart. Je m'assois plus confortablement dans le canapé. Wino me fixe.

_ « Quoi ?

_ Vous vous êtes sacrément bien trouvé.

_ Tu n'as pas idée… Mais je ne suis pas la seule …, ricanais-je ».

Mon amie leva un sourcil puis souffla. C'est vrai que depuis que je leurs ai montré les photos ils ne se sont plus parlé … Ils s'évitent. C'est pas ce que je voulais moi ! Je vais devoir rectifier ça et au plus vite. Que ce bourru de syrien assume ces actes et ce sentiments.

* * *

Finalement, on a pas eu attendre plus longtemps puisque dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous de la cuisine, chargés des plats.

On s'installe à table, j'inspecte suspicieusement la nourriture.  
Connor ramène une bouteille de jus de pomme et Malik sort une bouteille de vodka.  
Une fois tout le monde assit, et servit d'un shot d'alcool, Altaïr se lève, un verre à la main.

_ « Bien. Étant le plus ancien maître assassin présent, c'est à moi de faire ça. Cela ne va pas se dérouler comme à nos époques respectives, mais on va improviser pour que ce jour reste une belle cérémonie. »

Son ton est solennel. Winona, la tête basse jusqu'à maintenant, se redresse. J'ai peur de comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

_ « Vous n'allez pas vous coupez l'annulaire, ni vous faire la marque de l'anneau. Donc… »

Il se tait pour une sorte de suspens.

_ « Vous êtes désormais des membres du crédo des Assassins ! »

Tous s'emparent de leur verre. Je fais de même, un peu hésitante malgré tout.

On les lèves puis, cul-sec, on avale le liquide. La vodka m'arrache la gorge, me faisant grimacer. Je secoue la tête en faisant la moue. Ezio rigole de ma réaction.

Je comprends pourquoi la bouteille de jus de pomme est là. Certain, comme moi, supporte très mal l'alcool ou n'aime pas. Je me rabats immédiatement sur le jus de fruit.

Quant à Wino, ce fut pire, à peine le liquide avait atteint sa bouche qu'elle ne put que recracher le tout en s'étouffant. Surprise je lui tapotais doucement le dos pour l'aider.

_ « On ne tient pas l'alcool ? Raille Altaïr

_ Je n'aime pas, nuance. Répliquais-je en avalant un verre de jus de pomme

_ Beuuuurk …. Gémis mon amie »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Surement y'a-t-il une hiérarchie mais si ça concerne le syrien non manchot, je lui parle comme je veux.

_ « Jamais hein ?

_ Jamais. »

Aucune idée de quoi il me parle. Mais c'est Altaïr alors bon…  
Puis on se lance sur le repas. Bon dieu qu'ils cuisinent bien ! Et dire qu'ils m'ont obligée à cuisiner pendant tout ce temps !

Pour le dessert, tout le monde était assis autour de la table basse. Soit sur canapé, soit sur des coussins. Moi tout contre mon Italien, Altaïr sur un coussin au bout de la table avec Ezio à sa droite, Malik à sa gauche, ce dernier avait Winona en seconde compagnie –tous deux sur un coussin également- et Connor se trouvaient entre nous, deux seules fille du groupe.

Mon amie sortie dehors un moment pour « surveiller Julia qui n'arrêtait pas de gratter sur la baie vitrée. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte, pour s'isoler un peu, parce qu'elle a peur des chien, même de ma Juju.

Je m'assurais qu'elle ne nous regarde pas et que les trois autres partent en cuisine pour coincer Altaïr.

_ « Tu te bouges maintenant ! Assume un peu ce que tu as commencé, c'est trop tard pour réfléchir à n'importe qu'elle excuse ! Tu te lèves et tu vas la voir ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de mon intervention, mais ne broncha pas. D'un mouvement de bras brusque je lui indiquais le balcon.

J'avais peur qu'il ne se fâche, mais c'était pour leur bien.

Il tourna la tête et son visage étonné se changea en mine peinée quand il vit mon amie. Leurs ignorance de cet après-midi l'avait visiblement touché … C'est un miracle que j'ai pu voir cette tête. Moi-même j'en restais légèrement perplexe, je venais de voir une faiblesse d'Altaïr et cette fois-ci plus de toute … Il en pinçait un peu plus que beaucoup pour mon amie rock.

Finalement il souffla, durcit son visage et suivit la direction que j'indiquais de mon doigt.

Ezio arriva juste derrière moi et m'enlaça par les épaules.

_ « Tout va bien bambina ?

_ Oui … Oui amor, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je lui affichai mon plus beau sourire et il ricana. Avait-il perçu la lueur de ma fierté ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais Malik arriva et le frappa dans le dos.

_ « Retourner vous assoir, les boissons arrives. Dit-il non sans un sourire en coin suivit par Connor »

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

J'étais paisiblement accoudée à la barrière du balcon, à observer le ciel nocturne dévoilé. Je m'éprenais toujours de ce spectacle si brillant, mystérieux et absorbant, la lune illuminait les montagnes et se reflétait de manière abstraite sur le lac sombre. Je me sentais mieux et apaisée.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit, et une silhouette se posa à côté de moi. Sans même le regarder, rien qu'à sa présence je savais que c'était que c'était Altaïr.

_ « Il fait frais ici. Lança-t-il

_ Hum … Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'à l'intérieur où l'on étouffe, entre vous, la cuisine …, tentais-je de rester le plus naturelle possible.

_ Haha ! C'est vrai. Le ciel est beau … Je le regardais souvent depuis les toits.

_ C'est vrai…

_ Hey ! C'est moi qui dis ça !

_ Et bah non ! »

Je lui tirais la langue et il ricana.

_ « Au fait à propos de cet aprèm … Commençai-je

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ta réaction, je n'aurais pas dû … pas sans ton accords … enfin… »

Il était perturbé ? Monsieur ne trouvais plus ses mots. Je le fixais avec un sourire malin et un regard qui le prenait légèrement de haut. Mais l'on perce D'un des plus grands assassins, un homme qui ne se plie pas sous le regard d'une gamine aussi timide que moi. Son visage redevint espiègle, le rictus au coin des lèvres et il dit le plus négligemment possible.

_ « D'ailleurs t'as toujours quelques traces le l'aile sur la joue.

_ Quoi !? Nan c'est pas vraiiii !? Pourquoi j'ai la peau qui accroche autant le feeeuuutre ! »

Je me frottais vivement les joues alors qu'il se moquait royalement de moi. Je soufflai, désespérée par les mesquineries de mon amie. Altaïr posa un regard doux sur moi, bien qu'il était de base dure et froid. Il enleva son bonnet et le reposa sur ma tête.

_ « Il te va bien à toi aussi.

_ Hihi ! Merci ! »

Je lui adressai un grand sourire à la limite de l'exagéré, mais il préféra me rabaisser le couvre-chef sur les yeux en se moquant de nouveau, mais plus gentiment cette fois ci.

Enfin …. Le ton employé est plus gentil, pas la vanne.

_ « On dirait un macaque ! Idiote.

_ Ouais ! Mais tu l'aimes bien cette idiote !

_ Non …

_ Ah … Ok …

Je retournais ma tête droit devant sans pour autant relever le bonnet, du moins pas complètement, un œil m'était découvert. Je faisais semblant de bouder en fixant l'horizon, mais quelque chose entra dans mon champs de vision … Le visage d'Altaïr ? Il était près, très près. Mais il ne me laissa le temps de faire aucune réflexion qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'offrant un doux baiser. Je restais fixe, complètement prise au dépourvue. Ce contact me procura une multitude de frissonnements et je sentis un rouge intense me monter aux joues et une douce chaleur envahir mon cœur. Quand il se redressa, il chuchota avant de partir.

_ « Je l'aime vraiment. »

Puis il retourna à l'intérieur.

Pour ma part je préférais rester encore un instant dehors, essayant de calmer mon cœur, serrant le pendentif entre mes doigts, le sourire gêné et comblé aux lèvres.

Finalement j'ose rentrer, mais il n'était pas dans la pièce. Mélanie m'attaqua directement.

_ « Tu lui a dit quelque chose ? Me demanda mon amie

_ Euuuh …. Pourquoi ? Dis-je alors que je sentais mes joues se réchauffer

_ Bah, il vient de passer un petit sourire aux lèvres, étrangement sincère, il a dit « bonne soirée » tranquillement. Il m'a même frotté la tête gentiment ! Il est malade, il a trop bu ?

_ Euh …. Non. »

Mais l'on voyait dans son regard qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose … elle à un don pour deviner les trucs pas net. Faut dire qu'avec la sieste de tout à l'heure …

Me voyant mal à l'aise, Malik me fit s'assoir à côté de lui.

_ « Il ne t'as rien fait ? Quelque chose qui pourrait te contrarier ? »

Me contrarier ?! Il m'a juste très clairement embrassé et avoué son amour … Je suis la plus heureuse !

Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de déballer tout ça comme ça.

_ « Non plus …

_ Bien, si jamais il t'embête préviens moi, que je lui donne une correction. »

Comme une gamine je lui fis un gros câlin pour le remercier. Franchement c'est cool d'avoir un grand frère, surtout un comme Malik !

Je vis Mel chuchoter quelque chose à Ezio en gloussant. A mon avis elle prépare quelque chose … Je la connais trop bien.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

Oh ouiiii ! Y'a un truc ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Altaïr et Wino ! J'en suis sûre ! S'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, ça veut dire qu'ils se sont embrassés ! Bon je spécule peut-être. Mais si c'est vrai, c'est génial !

Il me semble qu'Ezio à compris également. Malik aussi. Du coup je leur fais un grand sourire complice. Eh eh !

Je me frotte machiavéliquement les mains puis baille la seconde d'après. Le plan pour être sûr qu'ils s'embrassent attendra demain. Le syrien non manchot est déjà partit, Connor et l'autre syrien se préparent à dormir, alors mon italien me prend dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. En chemin, on croise mon amie qui récupère des vêtements de rechanges pour prendre sa douche.

Ezio m'aide à enfiler un tee-shirt propre sans lorgner sur ma poitrine puis se tourne pendant que je mets un boxer. Sans prendre le temps de mettre un pantalon, je me glisse sous les draps.  
Caro mio me rejoint, m'embrasse tendrement et me laisse me blottir contre lui tandis que je m'endors.


	7. Chapter 7

Shirubahato: Voilà LE BOSS FINAL !  
-Non … arrête les jeux vidéo Shiru …  
Bref ! Un grand GRAND merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début (ou encours de route), et nous sommes fière de vous offrir le dernier chapitre de cette saison 1. Chapitre particulièrement long ! De quoi vous en faire profiter un MAXIMUM !  
Pleins de gros poutous ! *cœur* 

Oh lala… C'est la première fois que je fini une fanfiction aussi longue… Je suis émue. Vraiment. Comme la dit Shiru, un chapitre long pour vous faire patienter le temps du prochain parce qu'on vous retrouvera à la rentrée, ou peut-être un peu avant tout dépend. Egalement, merci pour vos reviews.

Je suis d'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui restent. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais relire 11 000 mots et 26 pages Word, c'est chaud.

Disclaimer : Assassin's creed ne nous appartient pas, de même que Winona qui revient à Shirubahato.

Bonne lecture, bonne chances pour ceux qui passent des exam' et bonne vacances.

* * *

 _Ezio m'aide à enfiler un tee-shirt propre sans lorgner sur ma poitrine puis se tourne pendant que je mets un boxer. Sans prendre le temps de mettre un pantalon, je me glisse sous les draps.  
Caro mio me rejoint, m'embrasse tendrement et me laisse me blottir contre lui tandis que je m'endors._

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

J'allais me préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de main. J'en sortis habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur de nuit. Le temps de dire bonne nuit aux deux syriens –très timidement à Altaïr contrairement au gros câlin de Malik- et à Connor, je montais voir les deux amoureux transit et je me moquais gentiment. Je les avais surpris en pleine séance de câlin devant la porte de la chambre d'Ezio. J'embrassais mon amie et fit la bise à son italien.

_ « Bonne nuit, piccola ribelle (petite rebelle). Me dit Ezio

_ Bonne nuit à vous deux. Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé

_ Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ce soir, je vais avec Ezio. Me dit Mel avec un petit sourire

_ C'est gentil !

_ Aller va, bonne nuit. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, récupéra une couverture et m'en alla dans la chambre m'installer dans son lit. J'avais empreinté un manga de sa bibliothèque et le lut jusqu'à sentir le sommeil me gagner.

Mais on toqua à ma porte qui s'ouvrit tout doucement.

_ « Winona … ? Souffla la voix d'Altaïr.

_ Hum … entre … »

Il vint s'accroupir à côté de moi, son visage était neutre mais étrangement je le sentais mal à l'aise.

_ « Tu ne dors pas dans le canapé ?

_ Mel dort avec ton descendant …

_ …. ?

_ Ezio.

_ Ah, oui logique. Je voulais te proposer de venir dormir dans la chambre où je suis, le lit est grand et très confortable.

_ C'est bon, je te remercie, mais j'ai celui-ci … Dis-je pas très réveillée

_ J'insiste, tu verras il est vraiment agréable … plus que celui-ci. »

Comment pouvait-il le savoir il ne l'a jamais essayé. Son regard aussi était insistant …

Je soufflai légèrement et lança un « d'accord » endormi. Je retirais légèrement la couchette sur le côté et m'apprêtais à me lever, mais le syrien fut plus rapide que moi, je me trouvais déjà dans ses bras au dessus du sol. Il ne me regarda pas …

Serait-ce de la gêne ? Le grand et tout puissant Altaïr serait timide ?

Merde ! Il est trop craquant !

On descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. Arrivé dans la chambre, il me déposa délicatement sur le lit côté porte.

_ « M-merci …, dis-je ne rougissant –bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre.

_ De rien. »

Je me glissais sous les draps, dos à lui. Je pouvais l'entendre se changer puis s'installer. Je m'étira un coup …

_ « Hhmmm … c'est vrais qu'il est bien ! …

_ Bah tu vois. Maintenant repose-toi, tu t'endormais quand je suis venu.

_ Ouich … Bonne nuit Altaïr … »

J'étais vraiment timide et mal à l'aise, je ne me savais pas comme ça. Je sentis l'assassin bouger. Son bras musclé entra dans mon champ de vision, et lui servit d'appui pour se pencher au-dessus de moi, en baissant le visage il vint m'embrasser tout juste avant les lèvres.

_ « Bonne nuit, alqut albarri (Chaton sauvage)… »

Je souris, Altaïr se reposa de son côté et je m'endormis rapidement en serrant le drap contre moi.

/ … /

Je me sentais tiré paisiblement de mon sommeil par le champ matinal d'un oiseau …

Pourquoi je me fais aussi poétique ?

Je bougeai légèrement pour raviver mes sens. J'étais contre quelque chose de chaux, plutôt doux avec une odeur musquée ou épissée. J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement … un torse ?

Ma surprise fut plutôt agréable que je me découvris dans les bras de mon Assassin, le visage collé contre le haut de son torse nu. Plus bas je sentais son pantalon sur ma peau … On avait tant bougé pendant la nuit ? Je redressais mon regard vers son visage, un visage si tendre et reposé quand il dormait. Dommage que je n'ai pas mon téléphone avec moi, ça aurait fait u=de belles photo dossier !

A la place je laissais mes doigts se balader sur sa peau basanée, redessinant lentement ses muscles prononcés. Il frissonna, puis se détendit de nouveau dans une lourde respiration qui me faisait me soulever en même temps que sa cage thoracique. D'ailleurs en regardant cette dernière je trouvais un point assez mignon … mais un point au sens propre du terme. Il avait, sur le pec droit, juste en dessous de la clavicule, un grain de beauté que je trouvais atrocement sexy et ne put m'empêcher d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Altaïr bougea. Je me crispais de peur de l'avoir réveillé … Mais non, il avait juste tourné la tête.

Je trouvais qu'il faisait encore bien sombre … ah, aussi il n'est que 5h17.

Bon bah, je reposais ma tête sur le tronc chaud de l'assassin et me laissa bercé par les battements de son cœur pour m'endormir …

/ … /

Mon second réveille, je pouvais percevoir les yeux fermer que le soleil c'était levé.

Etrangement je ressentais un manque. Je me redressais … rein. Altaïr n'était pas là. Comme à mon habitude je me levais et sortis dire bonjour à ceux qui étaient déjà levés.

En arrivant dans le salon tout le monde me regarda …. J'avais une tête de monstre ou quoi ?

_ « Enfin tu te lèves ! S'exclama Mélanie. Tu es la dernière, dépêche-toi de te préparer on a à faire, ton petit dèj est près. »

Je restais un instant bloquée … la dernière ? J'avais dormit combien de temps ?

Bref je courus m'habiller, me coiffer et tout le reste Puis revient m'assoir pour manger, en quatrième vitesse. Je portais un slim noir, un haut blanc uni et j'avais ramené tous mes cheveux en queue haute.

L'ambiance était pour le moins stressante surtout pour moi. Mel et Ezio discutaient et de temps à autres me regardaient … Altaïr n'était pas avec eux, et Connor non plus. Seul Malik était assit devant moi et buvait un café tranquillement.

J'avais presque finie que mon amie vint s'assoir à côté de moi, son italien derrière nous. Elle me fixa d'un air espiègle.

_ « Alors .. ? Bien dormis ?

_ Hein … ?

_ Comme ça on a fait dodo avec l'assassin syrien prétentieux !

_ Euh … Oui, enfin … On était pas … c'était chacun de son côté …

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôôôôôles ….

_ Pas tout le monde à la chance d'être aussi proche et à l'aise que vous … Raillais-je.

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment. Sourit Ezio »

Je les avais bien cerné ces deux là, hors de question de leurs donner aussi facilement la satisfaction qu'ils veulent. Bref. Quand j'eu fini de manger je pris le tout et partis dans la cuisine en tirant la langue à mon amie.

Je ressortis côté couloir pour tout de suite enfiler mes grosses bottes noires. Connors était déjà en train de se chausser aussi … je me demande bien où il était. Malik arriva accompagné d'Altaïr. Quand je le vis, le souvenir de sa peau chaude et … voilàààà, me revinrent malgré moi –si j'y pensais trop je risquais de craquer, rougir et me faire roder par les deux tourtereaux !- Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et Altaïr me le rendit légèrement plus malin. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux quand Mélanie nous rappela le programme. A peine m'avait-elle regardé que je repris également mon sérieux, car les évènements à suivre ne seront pas des moindres.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

_ « Donc, aujourd'hui, on a une journée chargée. Avec Wino, on à trouvé de possible infos sur votre arrivée ici. Donc d'après nos sources et nos recherches, il s'agirait d'un cube bleuté transparent. Il a été retrouvé un ou deux jours après que vous vous soyez réveillés pour la première fois chez moi. Et, toujours d'après nos informations, ce cube serait entreposé dans le service étude-recherches. C'est pourquoi on va infiltrer la mairie ! »

J'ai pris un ton grave pour faire comme dans les films lorsqu'un grand chef annonce son projet. Et comme dans tous bon films, j'attendais des cris de joie ou un truc du genre mais là, rien. Juste des regards perplexe et des froncements de sourcil.

_ « A nos époques je dis pas, mais avec la modernité, les technologies que nous ne connaissons pas et tout ça, comment tu comptes faire ? Intervint Connor

_ Hey, c'est vous les assassins, pas moi ! Je pensais déjà à faire un repérage ce matin et faire un plan ensuite ! »

Ils étudient ma proposition. Puis Altaïr hoche lentement la tête.

_ « Faisons comme ça. Rien ne coûte d'essayer.

_ Au pire on foncera dans le tas. »

Tous me regardent.

_ « Bah quoi ? Y'a que moi qui fait ça ?

_ Oui. »

Merci Malik pour ton honnêteté.  
La séance fut levée et on se dispersa. Je suivis Ezio jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour me changer, parce que oui, pour la plupart on était encore en pyjama.

J'enfilais à la vas-vite un jean, un tee-shirt et avec une paire de chaussette. Puis je me rendis dans la chambre de ma sœur, occupée par caro mio. J'entrais sans frapper, étant toujours la bienvenue. Mais là… Le voir de dos, complètement nu, les cheveux lâchés, il était plus que sexy.

_ « Ooooh bambina ! »

Il est à moitié tourné vers moi, un immense sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

_ « Je ne te pensais pas comme cela ! Mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'espionner pour me voir ainsi. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander. »

Je rougis instantanément face à ses propos. Il finit tout de même par enfiler un caleçon. Je m'assis sur le lit et le regarda s'habiller avec attention.  
Mon italien revint vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, se retenant que sur un bras, attrapant mes lèvres de siennes.

Puis on nous appela d'en bas. Soupirant, il se leva, me relevant avec lui. En bon gentleman, il s'assura que je tienne bien sur mes pieds avant de me lâcher. Je récupérais un gilet d'on ne sait trop où et mis mes baskets.

Connor finissait de nouer ses lacets, Malik galérait à enfiler sa veste et Altaïr se foutait de sa gueule. Pour le manchot, les vêtements d'aujourd'hui étaient, je cite : « Pas assez amples et compliqués à mettre. ». Ce que l'autre syrien contrait avec : « Je ne trouve pas, c'est juste toi qui n'est pas très doué. ». S'en ai suivit d'un regard noir, d'un sourire moqueur et d'un coussin lancé avec précision malgré la supposée incapacité dudit incapable.  
Ça fait du bien de les voir si proche après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus. Et puis je trouve qu'Altaïr c'est ouvert aussi. A moins que ce soit l'effet Winona.

Je vérifie que tout est près, que j'ai bien mon porte-monnaie pour payer le bus.

_ « Non ma Juju. Toi tu restes ici. »

Elle me regarde avec ces grands yeux marron larmoyants. Elle sait comment me faire craquer, la fourbe.  
Mais Ezio me prend la main et me ramène sur terre. Je lui fais un grand sourire. J'adresse une caresse sur la tête de Julia puis attrape mes clés pour verrouiller la porte lorsque tout le monde est sortit.

J'emmêle mes doigts avec ceux de l'italien. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, je fais de même et il m'embrasse. On suit Wino qui est en tête pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. C'est nouveau pour presque tous, Altaïr ayant déjà expérimenté l'autobus. Mais on leur a bien expliqué et en détail le fonctionnement d'une ville et de tout ce qui y rapportait.

C'est pourquoi, malgré leurs réticences, les Assassins n'avaient pas emportés d'arme. Et ça semblait déranger certain. Connor était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes, de même qu'Altaïr. Ezio, lui était tout content de faire une sortie, surtout depuis que nous avons ''officiellement'' une relation. Il prend un malin plaisir à montrer à tout le monde que je lui appartiens. Même à ceux qu'il ne connait pas. Et parfois je l'imite, quand des filles le regarde un peu trop, je l'embrasse pour marquer ma propriété. Et les regards noirs que celles-ci me lancent me font doucement rire.

Ça peut paraître niait mais on a très peu observé le paysage dans le bus, Ezio et moi, tant on était occupé à faire jalouser une nana qui nous regardait d'au mauvais œil depuis un moment. Ouais, comme dit Wino, on s'est sacrément bien trouvé. Enfaite, c'est surtout que mon italien en profite. A son époque, les marques d'attention telle que les baisés langoureux, dans le cou, ou tout court, étaient prohibés. Alors maintenant il se lâche.

Et heureusement, grâce à Winona et sa tape à l'arrière de la tête, on s'est levé à temps pour ne pas rater l'arrêt.

La mairie se dresse devant nous. Elle est immense, grande, imposante. Les drapeaux flottent fièrement au vent.

_ « Bien. Ezio, Connor, Malik et Mélanie, repérez l'intérieur. Winona et moi allons rester dehors pour inspecter les environs. »

Ah mon petit Altaïr… Si tu crois qu'on à pas remarqué que t'essayes de prendre sa main depuis tout à l'heure, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Bon… À part la principale concernée.  
On acquiesce puis se sépare en groupe.

J'ai un sourire moqueur quand je me souviens de quelque chose. D'une formation des délégués lorsque j'étais en seconde. Je m'étais endormie dans la salle du conseil lors de la visite.  
C'est con, mais me souvenir du visage sévère de cette femme qui nous servait de guide me met de bonne humeur. Ce que remarque immédiatement Ezio.

_ « Ça va bambina ?

_ Oui oui ! »

J'ai un immense sourire et je sautille presque en marchand. Je suis limite euphorique et je réprime tant bien que mal un fou rire.

Je m'empare de sa main et m'avance tandis que Connor et Malik se sont déjà dispersés à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'on fait semblant de lire un quelconque panneau sur le lac, j'observe du coin de l'œil la partie qui nous intéresse.

La pancarte fixée en hauteur indique « étude & recherche ». En dessous il y a un escalier en colimaçon qui débouche sur un ascenseur et d'autre marche. Je sais que c'est le chemin des archives qu'on peut consulter librement.

_ « Hey vient. »

On se dirige vers les marches. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Malik qui nous observe discrètement pendant qu'il lisait l'histoire de la ville.

On descend jusqu'aux doubles portes closes de la salle des archives. À côté, il y a une autre porte, fermée elle aussi mais verrouillée par un système électronique qu'une carte magnétique semble ouvrir. Et forcément, c'est la salle qui nous intéresse.

Mais la chance est avec moi aujourd'hui, à sa manière j'entends bien, puisque la porte en question s'ouvre, manquant de me la prendre dans la tronche. Merci Ezio qui me tire en arrière de justesse. L'homme qui la ouverte s'excuse alors que c'est clairement moi qui est en faute.  
Je saute sur une occasion que moi seule semble voir.

_ « Je peux vous poser une question ? Parce que vous voyez, j'ai vraiment envie de faire votre métier ! »

Métier dont je ne connais absolument pas le nom et je m'en fiche totalement, mais je continu sur ma lancée.

_ « C'est un truc qui m'a toujours passionnée à un point que je pouvais rester des jours le nez dans des bouquins à chercher leurs histoires ! Une fois, j'étais tellement absorbée que j'en ai oublié de manger et boire et j'ai fais un malaise ! Vous imaginez ? Mes parents ont dû m'emmener à l'hôpital en urgence ! »

Je continu mon blabla inutile et barbant pendant un moment.  
Oui je suis capable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes sans m'arrêter à une vitesse hallucinante. L'homme est décontenancé et quand je fais enfin une pose, il tente maladroitement de répondre au flot de question que je lui ai posé.  
J'crois qu'il à même répondu à « Vous avez bien dormi ? » et « Vous mangez quoi au petit déjeuné ? Moi, perso… ». Notez là le pléonasme.  
Lorsque j'en ai fini avec les questions et ses réponses, je prends mon air hypocrite le plus joyeux et prends l'homme dans mes bras en le remerciant, sous le regard que je suppose mauvais d'Ezio.

L'homme part enfin, déstabilisé de se rencontre avec ma personne.

_ « Quel était le but ? Me demande l'italien suspicieux »

Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui montre la carte magnétique que je tiens entre mes doigts.  
Caro mio soupire puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Il rit et finit par m'embrasser.

_ « Je t'étonne encore, c'est ça ?

_ Tout à fait bambina ! Allez vient, retrouvons les autres. »

En remontant, on retrouve Malik qui s'apprêtait à nous rejoindre. Connor n'était pas loin et sort avec nous.

Dehors, Altaïr et Wino sont assis sur un banc, et il a ENFIN prit sa main dans la sienne ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils se racontent, mais ça a l'air passionnant. C'est pour ça que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur quand je dois les interrompre.

On s'écarte de la mairie pour faire un bilan. On expose l'emplacement des caméras puis je dégaine la carte que j'ai dérobée.

Winona se lève, s'excuse auprès de nous et se faufile dans la foule pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Du coup, je me retrouve avec quatre Assassins sur les bras, à déambuler dans les rues jusqu'à ce que mon amie ai finit.

_ « Mélanie ? Où va-t-on manger ? Me demande Connor

_ En ville. Je ne sais pas encore où mais on va voir… »

* * *

Ayant enfin trouvé un petit restaurant pas trop cher, j'ai envoyé l'adresse à Wino.  
On est déjà installé depuis quelques minutes quand celle-ci passe la porte. Elle sautille de joie et pressée de nous montrer le résultat de son rendez-vous.  
Fièrement, elle nous montre sa main, doigts vers le ciel, la paume vers elle. Et, là où devrait figurer la marque des Assassins, elle arbore un tatouage. La sorte de triangle, symbole du crédo. Les traits sont fins et noir. Le tracé est délicat, réalisé par un maître en la matière.  
Altaïr l'attrape par la taille et l'attire à lui puis s'assoit l'incitant à faire de même. On commente tous à notre façon mais la meilleure réponse reste surement celle du syrien puisqu'il l'embrasse.

Et j'ai pas pu retenir mon cri de joie immense, ni ma petite danse de la joie. Ce qui fait rire Ezio mais gène Wino qui me force à m'assoir en m'engueulant.

_ « Alors c'était ça ton urgence ?

_ Oui ! Comment vous le trouvez ?

_ Eh bien… A chacun sa manière de montrer qu'on appartient à la confrérie je suppose. Répond Malik

_ Tu réponds pas à ma question !

_ Ton tatouage est magnifique ! M'enthousiasmais-je, Mais… Tes parents étaient d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'aurais pas pu le faire sinon ! Ça ne les dérangeaient pas puisqu'il est relativement petit.

_ Ta de la chance ! Marmonnais-je

_ Moi, ça me va très bien… Murmure Altaïr en prenant sa main »

Je glousse de concert avec l'italien.

Puis la serveuse apporta nos plats. On mangea dans notre brouhaha habituel. Je dégustais ma pizza avec Ezio, content de manger un plat du futur de son pays.

Ils étaient tous un peu avare de savoir ce qu'était advenu de leurs pays, même si celui qu'on leur présentait n'était pas forcément la réalité.

Altaïr piochait parfois dans l'assiette de spaghetti bolognaise de sa chérie, et je n'attendais plus que le moment où ils finiraient par s'embrasser en mangeant le même spaghetti.

Connor et Malik avaient fait comme nous en commandant une pizza, même si eux avaient pris une quatre fromage alors que nous nous avions demandé une reine.

Et bon Dieu que c'était bon !

_ « Hey bambina ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu as de la sauce. Là. M'indique caro mio en désignant le coin de sa bouche »

Alors que j'allais prendre ma serviette pour m'essuyer, Ezio passa son pouce sur ma lèvre, m'enlevant la tache de tomate, puis il porta son doigt à sa propre bouche pour lécher la sauce.  
Son geste me fit rougir parce que c'était cliché mais aussi parce que c'était horriblement mignon.

* * *

On était resté un peu en ville, histoire de profiter encore de la présence de chacun. Puis, après une longue ballade, on avait débouché sur un énorme bâtiment : la patinoire. On décida finalement d'y aller.

Point de vue de Winona :

Avec mon amie nous avions des tenues assez légères. Pour ma part, un slim avec un collant en dessous, un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un petit gilet blanc, en maille, à manches trois quarts. J'avais les cheveux attachés en chignons avec une broche argenté et toujours une petite mèche sur le devant.

Mon amie avait un jean simple mais assez chaud, un super haut avec écrit « Ice creams are not worth Canada » et un sweat fin mais termo, qui plongeait vers l'avant super beau !

Pour Ezio : Jean, un t-shirt ample et une veste un peu toute bariolée, du même style que sa tenue d'Assassin.

Pour Connor : Jean, un haut simple et une veste à double couche blanche et bleu.

Pour Altaïr : Un jean et le sweat à capuche gris foncé style cuir qu'on lui avait acheté au tout début. Je ne savais même pas quel haut il avait.

Enfin pour Malik : Un jean comme tous, un haut trompe l'œil comme s'i t-shirt mais non, et une longe veste bleue marine.

Pendant que nous mettions nos chaussures les doutes s'installèrent.

_ « T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée … Ces chaussures s'ont pas l'air stables. Demanda Malik

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu verras c'est amusant ! »

Altaïr n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Une fois nos chaussures bien lassées, on se dirigea vers la piste. C'était cool, il n'y avait presque personne et c'était la plus grande piste de la région. Le premier à mettre lame sur glace fut Connor qui y entra sans crainte. On le regardait faire avant que je vienne aussi me caler de l'autre côté de l'ouverture. Il faisait glisser ses patins sur la glace en se tenant à la barre. Puis il tenta un ou deux coup et manqua de tomber, mais il se stabilisa, pris une inspiration et s'élança sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il glissait super bien ! Impressionnant ! Finalement je me lançais. Le temps de retrouver mes habitudes et … Boum ! Le cul par terre ! C'était malin … Mais Connors s'arrêta près de moi et m'aida à ma lever. Je repartis vers les barrières.

_ « Bon, vous venez !? On va pas vous attendre milles ans ! »

Ezio entra le premier, aidant Mélanie, pourtant plus agile que lui sur la glace. Mais c'était tellement mignon ! Puis le tour d'Altaïr et Malik. Le problème pour le brun était son bras manquant, qui réduisait son équilibre, mais il tenait plutôt droit, comparé à son acolyte qui titubait d'avant en arrière pour rester sur ses patins. C'était drôle à voir. Altaïr en mode maladroit !

J'en connais une qui se fera une joie de se moquer …

Nous étions au milieu de la piste, je m'amusais à faire quelques tours. Malik ayant sentit un certain mouvement de rotation avec ses patins, me suivait du regard en tournant sur place. Altaïr le regardait perplexe, alors que Mélanie expliquait les premiers pas à Ezio. On dirait des gamins.

Je m'approcha timidement d'Altaïr.

_ « Regarde bien, au début c'est déstabilisant c'est sûr, il faut bien que tu sentes soit un léger glissement quand tu vas doucement, soit une bonne adhérence de les patins sur la glaces.

_ C'est quoi une adhérence ?

_ C'est l'accroche entre les deux matières. Regarde. »

Je lui pris la main, et le tira doucement.

_ « Regarde mes pieds. Quand tu vas doucement, laisse juste glisser tes patins le plus droit possible. »

Malik à côté, regardait en tentant aussi.

_ « Yeh ! Comme ça continue ! »

Mais quand il lâcha prise il tomba aussi tôt en arrière. Mélanie arriva derrière et ricana gentiment.

_ « Bah alors ? On ne tient pas sur la glace et ça se prétend maître assassin ? »

Puis elle repartit. Je tendit la main à l'arabe mais il la repoussa et se leva de lui-même.

_ « Bon, pour plus de vitesse tu dois sentir que tes patins accroche la glace, sinon ils vont chasser sur le côté et … Je m'arrêtais en faisant exprès de tomber, C'est la chute ! Compris ? Aller, à vous ! »

Je les laissais à leur entrainement, et partit sur des tours de pistes rapides avant de rejoindre mon amie. On discutait un moment, avant que Connor ne passe entre nous, fit un demis tour et nous attrapa chacune une main pour nous tirer avec lui en marche arrière. Mélanie manqua de tomber mais je la rattrapai à temps. Finalement je les laissais pour aller voir les deux arabes et Ezio qui les avait rejoints.

_ « Tout ce passe bien ?

_ Impec ! Me répondit fièrement Ezio.

_ Parles pour toi génie de glace. Rétorqua froidement Altaïr qui visiblement, avait toujours du mal.

_ Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, novice. Tu n'excelle pas dans toutes les matières. Répondit le manchot.

_ Je sais crétin ! »

Je me rapprochai doucement de son oreille et y chuchota « Novice … ». Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et je partis devant.

_ « Tu vas voir si je suis un novice … Dit-il doucement »

Puis il s'élança vers moi, en ligne droit. Son adhérence à la glace était bonne, c'était déjà ça. Mais en engageant le virage il perdit pied et nous fit une chute des plus mémorables. Une roulade sur le côté pour commencer et se retrouva à faire la torpille en étoile de mer. Mon dieux le fou rire général ! Mélanie s'empressa de passer près de lui et lança un « NOVICE ! » bien glisser ! (mauvais jeux de mot avec la glace désolé …) Sans se relever il nous regarda tous d'un air de « j'm'en foutisme » et se redressa l'air de rien.

Il tient à sa fierté l'Assassin.

Malik pouffa et partit tranquille, d'une glisse douce et peu mouvementée, s'assurant d'un bon équilibre. Mélanie invita Ezio, qui s'était grandement amélioré, c'était impressionnant, à l'accompagner et Connor se pointa à côté d'Altaïr qui le regarda en mode « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? ». Puis il le tira pour lui apprendre quelques glisses utiles en vitesse. L'Amerindien avait bien remarqué que c'était sûrement son point fort.

Euh … Mais et moi dans tout ça ? Je me retrouvais toute seule… Bon bah autant rejoindre Malik.

Un moment passa, on se croisait, changeait de partenaire, on entendait Altaïr rager quelque part sur la glace -chose qui avait de don de faire sourire tout le monde-. A un moment, où il allait plus doucement, Mélanie arriva vers lui très rapidement et le doubla en marche arrière.

_ « Il se la raconte moins le grand Altaïr ! dit-elle en le narguant.

_ Oh tu vas voir, toi ! »

Puis il s'élança le plus vite possible, et Mel repartit en avant, zigzagant entre les personnes pour essayer d'échapper à son pire ennemi qui se dépatouillait du mieux qu'il puisse pour ne pas perdre la distance.

Pour ma part je les regardais morte de rire, Malik n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rattraper. Ezio encourageait sa belle mais Connor avait une certaine confiance en les capacités d'Altaïr.

Ils speedaient en ligne droite, dans notre direction. Mais peu avant de nous atteindre Mélanie réussit à tourner en épingle à cheveux alors qu'Altaïr la rattrapait, mais le patin de ce dernier chassa et il tomba, glissant tout droit et m'embarquant, au passage, violement, avec un cri de surprise de ma part. En voyant que qu'il glissait dans une autre direction il m'agrippa pour éviter une autre catastrophe. On s'arrêta enfin arrêté par la barrière. Mais monsieur me serrait toujours contre lui. Derrière ce fut fou rire général.

_ « Ça va, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Oui, oui merci. Lui souriais-je gentiment. Mais dis donc … tu t'inquiètes de mon état ? »

Pour simple réponse j'eu le droit à un sourire malin de sa part. Oh god ! J'y résisterais jamais ! Le plus vite possible, je me dégageais et me remis sur mes patins, difficilement, troublée et rougissante. Il se releva juste après. Mélanie nous rejoignit fière de sa victoire. Mais le Syrien ne se défila pas et lui lança un regard noir, qui la calma légèrement mais son esprit était en mode fête totaaale !

_ « Wino tu viens ? Me proposa mon amie.

_ D-d'accord !

_ Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Ezio

_ Bah, bien sûr caro mio. Lui répondit tendrement Mélanie. »

Puis nous commençâmes à patiner tranquillement. Altaïr retourna avec Connor et Malik. Ezio s'amusait comme un fou. Il patinait sans problème. Je m'apprêtais à laisser les deux tourtereaux ensembles, mais à peine m'étais-je retourné que quelqu'un tourna juste à raz de moi et repartit aussi tôt. Sur le coup je perdis l'équilibre et chuta avec Mel qui tenta de me rattraper. Le malin en question se pointa devant nous, avec sa tête de petit con crâneur chef de gang et son équipement de hockey sur glace.

_ « Et bas alors les gonzesses ? Ça mets des patins alors que ça ne tiens pas debout ? Pauvres putes va.

_ Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire … Dit la voix menaçante de Connor juste derrière lui. »

Il se retourna, se trouvant un poil plus petit que lui.

_ « Tu cherches les embrouilles l'indien ? »

Mais loool ! Comment avait-il deviné !?

Altaïr arriva juste derrière avec Malik, à cette prétendue menace, d'autres gars rappliquèrent, sûrement de son équipe.

_ « Tu viens de faire tomber et d'insulter mes amies, alors excuse toi et je te laisserais tranquille. Menaça Connor gravement.

_ Parce que tu crois me faire peur pauv'con ? T'as rien à foutre sur notre piste.

_ Tu vas te calmer le gamin ? Va dire ça à tous ceux qui sont également sur la glace. Ralla Ezio derrière nous

_ Ok … Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien … je vous propose un duel, seulement parce que vous avez du cran d'oser me tenir tête. Dit le mec d'une voix menaçante. Une course relai. Choisissez les deux que vous voulez, je prends un de mes gars avec moi. Le but étant de faire deux tours de pistes en patinant entre la barrière et la ligne rouge qui fait tout le tour et de passer le flambo à son partenaire une fois. Si vous gagner on dégage pour aujourd'hui et inversement. Ah et toute chute équivaut à une élimination, donc aucun genoux au sol.»

On se regarda avec Mélanie, visiblement peu rassurée de cette histoire, tout comme moi. Mais sans qu'on ait pu donner notre opinion, Connor accepta.

_ « Je prends Altaïr avec moi.

_ Hein ? Tous en cœur même le concerné.

_ Bien les jeux sont faits. »

Altaïr n'avait pas du tout l'air sûr mais il ne pouvait refuser. Les joueurs de hockey expulsèrent sans gêne les autres de la piste, pour que nous ayons champs libre. Ceux des deux équipes qui ne couraient pas étaient placés au centre. Connor et le chef d'équipe étaient les premiers à partir.

Top départ !

Tous deux partirent très vite. Le premier virage fut prit par l'autre en premier, Connor juste derrière. Sur la ligne d'après il réussit à le rattraper et profita de son écart après le second virage pour garder la corde serrée et passer devant. Sans relâcher la vitesse, il continua son deuxième tour, tout deux très collés. Il tapa dans la main d'Altaïr qui partit. Mais son entrée dans le virage ne fut pas glorieuse et son adversaire le doubla. D'un coup on put voir la colère et la frustration sur son visage. Accélération fulgurante en ligne droite et … il prit le virage d'une drôle de manière. Il avait un genou plié et celui à l'extérieur plus tendu et il laissait le bout de ses doigts glisser sur la glace comme s'il c'était la pointe d'un compas. Il le termina avec quelques centièmes d'avance sur l'autre et se redressa directement et repartit de plus belle. Cette technique ayant impressionnée tout le monde, l'encouragement se fit entendre, même Mélanie encourageait l'assassin qui d'habitude l'exaspère.

Chose amusante, il n'avait pas du tout la vitesse et la maitrise de Connor. Une course entre eux et il est mort. Mais mieux vaut ne pas lui dire.

Il continua ainsi sur les deux derniers virages et arriva enfin, tapant dans la main de Connors et marquant leur victoire.

Altaïr voulut se retourner mais il se mélangea les pieds et tomba comme un débutant. Connor et Malik désespérèrent d'un empoté pareil. Quant à nous autres, Ezio, Mel et moi, explosions de rire et de joie. Il avait tout même réussit. Je m'élançais vers lui et arriva en chutant m'accrochant à son cou en le félicitant avant que Connor n'arrive et je lui tape dans la main de bon cœur, toujours au sol près de l'arabe. Mélanie elle c'était carrément jetée dans ses bras. Un peu comme ce que je venais de faire avec le châtain en fait.

Mais les joueurs arrivèrent peu contant.

_ « Vous avez perdu bande de nul ! Ce qu'il a fait est interdit ! Dit le chef en pointant Altaïr du doigt

_ Non. J'étais dans les règles. Contrat-il en se relevant, Tu avais dit pas de genoux au sol. Mes genoux n'ont pas touché le sol, juste ma main et tu ne l'avais pas précisé, sinon c'est de la triche. Donc accepte ta défaite, novice. »

Le regard du gamin trembla puis il se retourna vers ses potes et leur ordonna de partir. Les gars furent acclamés en héro, les rendant mal à l'aise –enfin plus Connor qu'Altaïr qui lui était bien contant-, c'était drôle à voir.

_ « En fait il est pas si bête que ça, il fallait y penser pour ressortir cette insulte. Me souffla mon amie, Mais ne lui dit pas, je préfère quand on se déteste. »

Je rigola et la serra dans mes bras, mais –oh boulette- on perdit l'équilibre et nous tombâmes sur le cul comme deux idiotes, avant de rire en cœur.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, on repartit patiner un moment. Ezio s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, comme Connor. Il allait d'avant en arrière, tournait sur un pied sans problème. Un véritable artiste. Je me moquais gentiment de lui en l'appelant « le Léonard des glaces » et il me remercia avant d'entrainer Mélanie avec lui. Je retournais vers Malik toujours aussi tranquille qui n'était pas peu fier, pour une fois, du comportement de son novice. Ce dernier était encore avec Connor pour apprendre d'autres trucs, de manière catastrophique.

On en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas triché pendant la course, mais bon.

On avait passé un superbe après-midi. Mais ce fut tout de même le soulagement général quand nous nous retrouvâmes tous debout avec nos vraies chaussures pour marcher en direction du bus.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

On était à présent installé autour de la table depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et on venait enfin d'aboutir à un plan à peu près potable.

_ « Donc on est d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.  
J'entrainais Ezio à l'étage pour qu'il puisse se changer. Je lui choisis les vêtements qu'il devait enfiler.  
C'est ainsi que l'italien se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un grand manteau noir lui arrivant aux genoux, d'un pantalon en toile également noir, d'une paire de mocassin, et d'un foulard.  
Et comme s'improviser styliste d'un jour n'est pas suffisant, j'aime devenir coiffeuse du dimanche. Auditore se retrouva les cheveux lâchés et coiffés en arrière.

_ « Tu es magnifique… Soufflais-je en l'admirant

_ Je te fais confiance bambina. »

Il m'embrassa pour me détendre, ce qui réussit plutôt bien.

_ « Allez, nous avons un cube à voler ! M'encourage-t-il en m'adressant une petite tape sur les fesses »

Je descends les marches en première, suivie de près par l'Assassin italien.  
Je me décale légèrement pour laisser aux autres le loisir d'observer le fruit d'une demi-heure de travail.  
Un ricanement sardonique retentit dans la foule.

_ « Bah si t'es pas jalouse avec ça ! S'exclame Wino

_ Je t'assure que si quelqu'un à la main un peu trop volatile, il peut lui dire adieu et finira manchot. »

Ma menace, tout à fait sérieuse, la fait rire un peu plus.

Puis nous reprenons une fois de plus le bus pour se rendre à la mairie. Ça se sent, personne n'a envie d'y aller. Si le cube s'avère être leur passeport pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, ça voudrait dire que tout prendrait fin, et personne n'en à envie mais on sait tous que cette situation n'est pas bonne à long terme. Alors il faut y aller. Parce qu'on est obligé.

Comme prévu dans le plan, Ezio part distraire la jeune femme à l'accueil en lui faisant un numéro de charme pendant que nous nous infiltrons dans le bâtiment. Malik me surveille du coin de l'œil pour être sûr que je n'assassine personne, notamment la femme derrière son bureau en jupe droite et chemisier transp… Oh put*** la sal*** ! Elle vient de défaire un bouton de son fameux chemisier transparent !  
Je peux affirmer quelque chose : il y aura un meurtre ce soir.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais la tuer. Lentement. Très lentement. Le plus douloureusement possible. Et si elle retire cette main de celle de caro mio, je pourrais peut-être être clémente. Peut-être.

Altaïr m'accorde une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour me faire redescendre sur terre.

La mairie est vide à cette heure-ci, à part quelques touristes nocturnes. Très vite, et en évitant les caméras, on rejoignit la porte magnétique. Je dégaina la carte et la passa lentement dans le lecteur. Puis on attendit quelques nano secondes qui nous parurent des heures qu'un son aigu retentisse faiblement et que la porte se déverrouille. Je soufflais imperceptiblement.  
On s'engouffra dans la pièce. On traversa une sorte de sas blanc qui déboucha dans un couloir sombre. On suivit les panneaux accrochés aux murs pendant de longues minutes. On passa devant de nombreuses portes qu'on inspecta minutieusement. Puis enfin, on arriva devant une autre porte métallique. Je regarda par le hublot de celle-ci. Beaucoup d'étagères, pour la plupart vide. Quelque chose produisait une maigre lumière bleuté illuminait la pièce. Pas de caméra, du moins pas à ma connaissance.

Le plus lentement possible, on actionna la poignée et poussa le battant en métal. Connor lança un caillou à travers la pièce. Rien ne se déclencha et pas de petit point rouge. Okay. Tout va bien. On fit quelques pas.

Le cube était là, semblable à la photographie, en lévitation au dessus d'un socle. Il tournait lentement sur lui-même.

Winona lança un chiffon dessus, Altaïr ouvrit la cage à chat et sa petite amie mit le cube à l'intérieur. Une fois la grille refermée, on se dépêcha de faire demi-tour.  
Seulement, le plan c'était trop bien déroulé jusqu'à maintenant, et évidement, un problème fit son apparition. Un employé nous remarqua et nous interpella.

_ « Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Compagnie des animaux dangereux. Improvisa Malik en lui faisant face

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nous avons été appelé pour un cas. D'où notre présence.

_ Je veux bien mais… Est-ce normal que vous soyez autant ?

_ Heu…

_ L'animal était coriace. Compléta Connor

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je peux le voir ? »

Immédiatement, Altaïr mit la cage en retrait alors que l'homme s'approchait.

_ « C'est… C'est un furet ! Et… Et vous savez, ces animaux ça… ça griffe et… mord… Alors pour votre sécurité, veuillez reculer.

_ Pourtant il n'a pas l'air méchant, il n'est pas agité…

_ Il… Il est sous sédatif ! Veuillez nous excuser, nous sommes pressés. »

Malik poussa l'homme et on précipita de sortir. On remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Ezio nous remarqua et conclu la séance de drague.  
C'est moi ou cette pimbêche c'est encore déshabillée ?

L'italien nous rejoignit à l'arrêt de bus. Il me prit dans ses bras et me maintint fermement contre lui.

_ « Ne me demande plus jamais de courtiser une autre femme que toi. »

Il demanda ensuite comment c'était passé la mission.

* * *

On mangea sans grande conviction. On ne cessait de fixer le cube qui flottait paisiblement au dessus d'un dessous de plat au milieu de la table.

Et au moment d'aller se coucher, personne n'était d'une quelconque bonne humeur. Même Winona qui d'habitude était toujours pétillante de joie ne l'était pas.

Ezio me serrait fortement entre ses bras, tous deux couchés dans son lit. La tête posée sur son torse, j'écoutais son cœur battre et lui me caressait les reins.

_ « Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin bambina.

_ Je suppose.

_ Jamais je ne t'oublierais, tu le sais.

_ Oui bien sûr que je le sais mais… Mais toi tu vas rentrer à ton époque et tu seras mort. Et moi je reste là, et je vais souffrir parce que tu seras plus là… Alors que toi… Tu ne souffriras pas…

_ Même les morts ressentent la douleur bambina. Et si un jour mon absence te pèse trop, dit toi que je te surveille et te protège depuis là haut.

_ Que tu es fleur bleue amore mio. Me moquais-je, Mais je m'en souviendrais, c'est promis. »

Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

_ « Tout ce que je te souhaite bambina, c'est de retrouver l'amour après moi.

_ Quoi ? Mais je… Je…

_ Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement seule… Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi puisque je vais mourir marié avec une femme qui ne sera pas toi et père d'enfants qui ne seront pas les tient. »

La délicatesse d'Ezio ou comment rappeler que notre amour est impossible.

Je me suis assise pour lui faire face. Il se relève et porte ses mains à sa nuque. Il décroche un des colliers qui pend autour de son cou et me le tend.

_ « Comme ça je serais éternellement avec toi. »

Je lui souris et me penche pour attraper le pendentif que j'ai posé sur la table de nuit. Je le lui donne tandis que je récupère le sien.

_ « On dirait un mariage ! M'esclaffais-je

_ Alors j'accepte de te prendre pour épouse.

_ Moi aussi amore mio, j'accepte de te prendre pour époux. »

Je me hausse sur mes genoux et me met face à lui, le forçant à lever la tête puisque je le dépasse désormais d'une demi-tête. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et me penche pour l'embrasser.

_ « Et si nous consommions notre mariage ?

_ Quoi… ? »

Pas le temps de dire ''deux'' que je me retrouve sous lui.

_ « Non Ezio ! Arrête ! Les autres vont nous entendre ! »

Bon, difficile de lutter quand la personne la plus sexy du monde vous bouffe le cou.

_ « Aaah… Ezio… S'il te plaît… »

Il se redresse et me regarde après m'avoir laissé une marque rouge.

_ « Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Je suis désolée… Mais… Mais… Je p… Je…

_ Ce n'est pas grave bambina. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que je t'ai pour moi, ça me va. »

Il m'adresse un magnifique sourire réconfortant et m'embrasse.

_ « C'est pas toi qui disais que je ne devais pas rester obsédée par toi y'a cinq minutes ?

_ Ah oui, effectivement. Alors je rectifie. Ce n'est pas grave bambina. Tant que ton sublime corps est à moi, ça me va.

_ Idioti ! »

Merde, il commence à déteindre sur moi. Pour la peine, je me détourne de lui et fais semblant de bouder.

_ « Ah oui ? Mais il me semble que tu l'aime bien cet idioti… »

Son souffle contre mon oreille me fait frissonner et sa voix est moqueuse. Ses doigts courent le long de ma taille qu'il a prit soin de dénuder, me faisant rire.

Parfois je le hais.

* * *

Point de vue de Winona :

Je regardais l'autoradio qui se trouvait sur le décodeur de la télé. Il était 00 :18. Normalement à cette heure-ci je serais déjà endormie mais pas ce soir… Je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, juste rongée moralement par quelque chose, une peur… Alors que je me trouvais tranquille dans les bras de l'assassin syrien.

Mais rien à faire, je devais bouger. Je me dégagea discrètement d'Altaïr et sortie de la chambre. Malik et Connor dormaient à point fermé, une aubaine pour moi qui me précipita, plus silencieuse qu'un serpent, dans la chambre de Mélanie où se trouvaient mes affaires. Elle, elle dormait avec son italien adoré, donc impossible de la déranger.

J'enfilais rapidement un haut de sport et un jogging avant d'attacher mon tel à la ceinture prévue pour et de redescendre tout aussi discrètement.

J'allais tourner à gauche mais un bruit attira mon attention à droite …

Je ne bougeais plus …. Mais rien.

Bref, je pris mes clefs et sortie en direction du parc d'à côté.

Une fois arrivée, je resserrais bien fermement les chaussures, m'attacha les cheveux, active ma musique et fixa un instant le muret face à moi. La détente partie et je le monta le plus rapidement possible, tout en restant la plus habile, agile, tel un assassin. Et le tatouage à mon doigt pouvait le confirmer. Les grands l'avaient dit, Mélanie et moi avions atteint le niveau de Novice assassin, au plus grand fou rire de Malik contre Altaïr.

J'ai fini de réfléchir, je regardais face à moi mais plus rien …. J'étais debout sur le muret que j'avais déjà complètement gravit. Comme quoi mon entrainement avait porté ses fruits. S'en suivit une série de mouvements, d'attaques de sauts et d'escalade. Je ne m'arrêtais plus, j'avais besoin de faire passer cette frustration, cette peine…

Je ne le dirais pas en criant, ni en pleurant, ni à voix haute … Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent.

Je me stoppais, à la fin de mon geste, le souffle court et le regard perdu.

Une tête passa à côté de la mienne.

_ « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Ne m'y attendant pas, je me retourna vivement et tenta de frapper l'individu, mais il para mes coups, j'enchainais 4-5 frappes ainsi et je réussi et le frapper au visage. Il recula et redressa son visage vers moi.

_ « Jolie coup ! Sourit l'assassin Syrien

_ A-Altaïr !? Je suis désolée …

_ Ce n'est rien au contraire, je constate que tu as encore progressé. Mais … »

Sans me prévenir il attaqua, je parvins à esquiver son poing de justesse.

_ « Dommage pour toi, je suis d'humeur rancunière ! Reprit-il en poursuivant ces attaques »

On ne s'arrêtait plus, les combats suivaient dans pauses, mais le plus amusant était les sourires qu'il y avait entre nous, et les remarquer nous les agrandissaient. Mais toute novice que je puisse être j'en restais néanmoins l'adolescente joueuse et maladroite que j'ai toujours été. En somme, m'étant trop rapprochée du bord, mon pied passa au-delà le mur et je partis en arrière. L'assassin tenta, bien entendu, de me rattraper mais trop tard.

Heureusement pour moi ce n'était pas ma première chute de ce muret … Mais la première en arrière. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me retourner et de simuler une roulade mais mon bras en pris un coup. Sans attendre Altaïr descendit et m'aida à me relever.

_ « Les chutes en hauteur sont encore à travailler, tu vas bien ? Me dit-il en me callant contre lui comme pour me rassurer

_ Oui …. J'ai juste mal au poignet. Je me le suis tordu, je l'ai senti craquer mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une entorse.

_ Bien, rentrons, qu'on s'occupe de ça. »

Il avançait tout en restant près de moi mais légèrement plus tendu il dit «Tu t'es assez défoulée pour ce soir … ». Alors le bruit en bas des escaliers c'était lui … j'ai dut le réveiller en me levant …

Arrivé à la maison, on entra directement dans la salle de bain. Je récupéra de ma main valide tous les produis qu'il me fallait et indiqua à l'Assassin comment les utiliser. Il était très soigneux et prenait garde à ne pas me faire mal. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi … et sûrement la seule.

La porte s'ouvrit, un Connor pas très réveillé et qui se frottait les yeux se pointa le plus droit qu'il pouvait devant nous.

_ « Qu'est ce que vous faites à une heure pareil ? Bailla-t-il

_ Rien, juste un petit accident. Expliqua le syrien

_ Tu lui as fait quoi ? Repris Connor méfiant

_ C'est rien Coco, je suis tombée du muret, on était sortit s'entraîner.

_ À cette heure !?

_ Besoin urgent … Fini Altaïr en nouant mon bandage »

Mais je ne bougeais pas. Repensant à la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie. Le syrien me regardait légèrement inquiet. Connor se rapprocha et me releva le visage vers le sien. Il affichait un petit sourire enfantin, c'est vrai qu'il avait une bouille d'enfant quand il sourit, je l'avais vu rapidement dans le jeu, mais là c'était vraiment trop chou.

_ « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Zut … j'avais craqué, on dirait un gros nounours tout doux, je me levais et me laissa tomber contre lui et lui faisant un gros câlin. Les deux assassins restèrent perplexes.

_ « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez … »

Voilà je l'avais dit … maintenant il ne fallait pas pleurer … ne pas céder et ne pas pleurer … je senti ses mains sur mes épaules en me frottant le dos. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 7 ans ne voulant pas partir d'un parc d'attraction.

_ « Aller, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas rester, maintenant c'est à toi de garder tout ça …

_ Et de ne pas nous oublier. Termina Altaïr ».

Je lâcha Connor qui m'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Puis il repartit en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Je me retourna vers Altaïr … ça y est j'avais sommeil. Je levais à son égard un regard qui demandait du réconfort, et il le lut sans problème malgré la brume de fatigue dans mes yeux. Il se leva, et se rapprocha.

_ « Je suis désolée, j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse et en plus je l'expose, ce n'est pas digne d'un assa-… »

Il ne me laissa pas prononcer la fin de ma phrase, il la connaissait déjà et préférait m'embrasser tendrement. Je me laissa bercer par ce contacte sans aucune riposte. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, quand il les bougeait légèrement je parvenais à sentir sa cicatrice, si excitante. Il me déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue puis me pris dans ses bras pour retourner dans la chambre. Il nous allongea sous les draps sans me lâcher et on s'endormit ainsi, le plus simplement possible. Je venais d'avoir mon troisième baiser de sa part … et mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort …

Quelque chose bougeait dans mes cheveux… C'est agréable. Je me tirais tranquillement du sommeil. La première chose que vis fut un petit point marron sur un truc beige… Tient, je connais ça. Mon regard remonta le long de cette matière douce et basanée et croisa celui d'Altaïr. Alors c'était sa main qui se baladait sur mes cheveux et… Ses doigts me chatouillaient légèrement les côtes. J'en frissonnais et rougis en rigolant et me rétracta en mode fœtus. Lui se pencha au dessus de moi et resta ainsi juste pour affirmer sa supériorité. Je grognais.

_ « Mignon petit chaton… »

Mais je réussis à le renverser et me retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre. Juste le temps de rigoler puis je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions… Excitant… Je m'apprêtais à me retirer mais il m'agrippa le bras comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je me pencha, rapprochant mon visage du sien. Mais un cri rageant provenant du salon nous arrêta. On se regarda et je me releva. J'avais gardé mon jogging et mon tee-shirt avec lesquels je m'étais défoulé, pour dormir. Je sortis en direction de la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet, me passer le visage à l'eau froide et le temps de me recoiffer un coup. L'ambiance me semblait bien silencieuse. En allant les rejoindre, tout le monde était maussade.

_ « Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormi ?

_ Coucou… Je te retourne la question. Me répondit Mélanie »

Toutes deux on se fixa d'un air taquin et moqueur. Je lui tira la langue, elle répondit en souriant puis j'allais embrasser les autres. Malik était assit à la table à manger et juste à côté… Le cube… Je comprenais mieux leurs têtes de dépités. Je le fixais méchamment, comme tout le monde il me déprimait. Il signait la fin de cette merveilleuse colocation, de cette aventure aussi extravagante soit-elle. C'était lui qui créait ce malaise chez tout le monde.  
Je ne veux plus le voir !  
Sans réfléchir, je grognais en rageant, regarda autour de moi… Pas de tissu, tant pis. Je retira mon tee-shirt, emballa le cube avec, partis dans la cuisine, ouvris le four micro-ondes et le jeta dedans puis referma violement la porte. Tout en revenant je criais.

_ « Ok, il est là mais plutôt que de le pleurer, profitons de cette dernière journée ensemble ! »

Je soufflais pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer ma rage, plantée devant la table, irritée et triste de les voir ainsi. Mais ce fut silence complet. Ayant la tête légèrement basse, le pantalon et haut d'Altaïr entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Je me redressa. Il me regardait bizarrement. Un mélange entre satisfaction, étonnement et possession. Il avait les bras ouverts comme s'il tentait de cacher quelque chose… Mais quoi ?... Moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ « Heuuu… Guuueeh ! »

Mon haut, c'est lui que j'ai pris, mais maintenant je n'ai plus que mon soutient gorge. Meeerde !  
Je me plaque contre mon assassin en l'entourant de mes bras en criant un « Désolééée ! »paniqué.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire.

_ « Dis donc Wino, fait pas ton show devant mon Ezio ! Me taquina Mel

_ Voilà ce que ça fait d'agir sans réfléchir. Dit Malik

_ Sacré gamine. Sourit Connor »

Ezio faisait des petits bisous à sa bambina pour la rassurer, alors qu'elle était morte de rire.  
Je sentais, contre son torse, Altaïr rigoler légèrement. Je ramenais mes bras vers moi honteuse, jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient sur ses côtes, le plus vers le centre possible. Altaïr s'accroupit, me gardant collée à lui, et m'incita à m'agripper, ce que je fis. Il se releva, me portant dans ses bras et monta les escaliers pour me poser dans la chambre de Mélanie et récupéra au passage un de mes tee-shirt.  
Je me sentais tellement ridicule. J'avais plus l'air d'être sa fille ou sa petite sœur que sa ''copine'' si je puis dire…

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

* * *

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ? Demanda Connor

_ De quoi tu parl… Oh merde ! »

Je pose immédiatement ma main sur la tache rouge en rougissant, tandis qu'Ezio peine à reprendre son souffle tant il est mort de rire.

_ « C'est… Hum. Rien du tout… »

Je tape l'italien du plat de ma main sur son torse pour qu'il se calme. Sans succès.

_ « Alors, vous l'avez fait ? Questionna Malik

_ Co… Comment ça…?

_ Je sais ce que ce genre de marque signifie. J'ai eu une compagne et un fils, ne l'oublie pas.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Tenta l'amérindien

_ On l'a pas fait …

_ Malheureusement. Intervint Ezio

_ Oh toi n'en rajoute pas. On l'a pas fait, c'est tout.

_ Fait quoi ? Réessaya Connor

_ A ton avis gros bêta ? On fait quoi dans un lit à part dormir ? »

Il comprit quelques secondes plus tard et s'empourpra immédiatement.

_ « Enfin… On est pas forcément obligé de le faire dans un lit…

_ Comme tu n'es pas obligatoirement au dessus…

_ Ah ! Par pitié ! Taisez-vous ! S'écria le chasseur indien en se bouchant les oreilles »

Malik posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, en ajoutant : « C'est parce que tu n'a pas encore connu ça. »

_ « Votre première dispute de couple ! Comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Wino depuis ma chambre

_ Bah tu verras quand ça t'arriveras ! D'ailleurs vous foutez quoi ? Ça fait trop longtemps que vous êtes dans ma chambre pour seulement te rhabiller ! Vous avez pas intérêt à le faire dans mon lit ! Ou tout autre endroit comme me souffle Ezio à l'oreille. »

Un cri de rage pure retentit depuis l'étage, appartenant sans aucun doute à Altaïr. Visiblement, on a interrompu quelque chose. Mon très cher Assassin syrien redescend enfin, suivit de sa chérie.

Un petit déjeuné dans les règles plus tard, Connor est toujours choqué de notre précédente discussion.  
Visiblement, notre dernière journée va se passer en majeure partie en pyjama.  
À présent, je suis installée contre Ezio, qui est assit dans le canapé. Coco essaye d'oublier nos propos dans un roman, Malik potasse également un bouquin et nos deux excités du bulbe, Altaïr et Wino sont dehors. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient s'entrainer mais franchement on sait tous que ce sera séance bisou. Le syrien est juste trop ''timide'' pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde.  
Ça le rend presque attachant. Presque.

Puis je remarque que mon italien fixe quelque chose beaucoup trop intensément pour que se soit normal. Surtout que ses yeux sont posés sur mon corps. Donc je baisse mon regard pour voir. Effectivement ça doit lui plaire. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? Mon tee-shirt étant légèrement grand, dévoile mon décolleté et son collier tombé entre mes seins.

_ « J'ai bien fait de te le donner, en effet. »

Je me penche un peu plus en avant.

_ « Tu trouves ? »

Il m'embrasse pour faire disparaitre le sourire mutin de mes lèvres.

* * *

On a beau passer une belle journée, le temps s'égraine lentement et les secondes nous rapproches inexorablement de l'heure fatidique.

On mange une dernière fois ensemble, un peu comme au premier jour.  
Puis on s'isole tous un peu.

Point de vue de Winona :

Des livres ouverts devant nous, j'aimais parler des mathématiques avec mon « frère » Syrien. Nous étions assis par terre, minimum cinq registres face à nous. Quand J'avais un moment avec Malik et que nous avions déjà discuté de tout, on se posait ainsi. C'était tellement captivant de l'entendre m'expliquer les maths à sa façon, avec les techniques d'origines. Sur le canapé, derrière nous, Connor tentait de suivre ce que l'on disait tout en caressant Julia, allongée à côté de lui.

_ « Au fait ? M'interpella le manchot.

_ Moui ? Je restais concentrée sur mon calcul.

_ Vous faisiez quoi avec Altaïr ce matin ? »

Connor manqua de s'étouffer ce qui fit rire Malik.

Je te dis bravo Mélanie ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as encore mis dans la tête ….

Je retirai le pouce de la manche de mon t-shirt, et la remonta jusqu'à l'épaule dévoilant le bandage à mon poignet.

_ « Tien ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ce matin. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

_ Hier soir… Répondit l'amérindien à ma place, alors que tout dormait, ou presque… Donc en fait, il vérifiait que ton bras aille bien ?

_ Oui, on en a profité pour refaire le bandage.

_ Je vois. Sourit Malik. Bon ! On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Avec Connor on voulait se défouler un peu, tu veux venir avec nous ?

_ Euh non merci, je dois encore passer un appel à ma mère, lui donner des nouvelles…

_ Passe-lui le bonjour. Dit instinctivement Coco. »

Il posa une main sur ma tête et sortit avec le Syrien.

Après avoir rangé tous les livres et montai à l'étage et alla récupérer mon tel dans la chambre de mon amie. D'ailleurs elle était assise sur son lit en train d'écrire.

_ « Ezio n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Si mais ton assassin me l'a piqué ! Bouda-t-elle. »

Je rigolais. Sans plus attendre je me saisis de mon phone et appela ma mère.

Pendant notre conversation je vis Ezio entrer, rester un moment avec Mel avant de repartir. Mais la petite coquine ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Ils étaient tellement mignons ! Je n'avais jamais vu Mélanie aussi heureuse que depuis qu'il était là.

_ « Ouais, on reste sages …. Mais on est plus des enfants ….. Haha ! Bisou m'man ! »

Biiiip _ Fin de l'appel.

Je sortis de la chambre, celle d'Ezio était fermée. Ils devaient sûrement profiter de leurs derniers instants …. Mais quelle Nouille ! J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes priorité avant leur départ et me changer les idées que j'ai faillis oublier le plus important !

Je suis vraiment pas douée en amour moi ! Indigne et timide … Bref ! Il faut que je prenne sur moi …

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où dormait Altaïr. Un instant d'hésitation puis je toquais.

_ « Oui ? Retentit la vois franche de l'assassin Syrien. »

J'entrais timidement en refermant la porte derrière moi. Il était accoudé au bord de la fenêtre ouverte, à observer l'extérieur. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et un débardeur.

_ « Tu vas attraper froid à rester comme ça. Lui di-je ne m'approchant.

_ Tu crois … ? »

Il afficha un sourire taquin et posa ses avants bras sur mes épaules, serrant légèrement mon cou. Ils étaient chaux, tellement apaisants … Aaaah … Ma tête se pencha instinctivement d'un côté. Il plia son bras pour me rapprocher de lui et passa l'autre autour de ma taille. Altaïr pivota et se laissa tomber sur le lit en m'emportant, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. Position plutôt intimidante …

_ « On a à parler tous les deux … »

Je ne sais pas si le frisson qui m'avait parcouru à ce moment-là était un frisson d'excitation ou de peur ? … Je déteste cette phrase, elle ne m'a toujours apporté que des ennuis.

_ « Je … Je t'ai dit … ce qu'il en était pour moi, il cherchait ses mots, mes sentiments … Mais toi ? »

Oh merde … Attendez ! Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Bon et bien autant en profiter. Un sourire vilain apparut sur mon visage. Mon genou frappa son aine et il tomba légèrement plus sur moi, non sans un grognement de douleur. Nos visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je relevai la tête et l'embrassa.

D'abord il n'eut rien, puis je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer, il ricana et repris les miennes sans attendre. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus. L'assassin intensifie notre baiser, restant appuyé sur son avant-bras, juste à côté de ma tête et son autre main se glissait sur ma peau, sous mon haut. J'en frissonnais d'avantage. Dieux qu'il était doux, sensuel et subtile … mais dieux que je ne savais quoi faiiire ! Mais gâcher ce moment serait vraiment une ÉNORME erreur. Pourtant mes pains se mirent à bouger toute seules. Une dans son cou et l'autre passait le long de son bras taquin et curieux. Finalement nos doigts se nouèrent entre eux pour serrer la main de l'autre.

Mais il se bloqua d'un coup et se calma. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ « Désolé, je ne voulais pas être trop brutal… Dit-il après s'être souvenu du conseil de Mélanie.

_ Du tout. Souriais-je, Altaïr … Je t'aime. »

Il sourit, se pencha au-dessus de moi et posa un petit bisou sur ma tempe en soufflant d'une voix grave et sincère : « Moi aussi. »

Il se posa près de moi. C'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le voir de si près. Je contemplais chaque trais de son visage. Notamment ses yeux perçant, si hypnotisant, envoutants et sexy…

Donc nous restions ainsi dans sa chambre. Altaïr ne voulait pas lâcher ma main. Ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher nos derniers instants ensembles par des larmes.  
Je posais ma main sur sa joue et caressais du pouce sa cicatrice à la lèvre si excitante lorsqu'on s'embrassait.  
Ça allait être dur de reprendre le cour des choses après ce que nous avions vécu, Mel et moi. Mais on allait se soutenir et on pourrait surmonter ces épreuves. Même si je savais pertinemment que ce serait difficile.

Fin du point de vue de Winona.

Je suis assise sur les jambes de l'italien, j'aime bien cette position, dans ce qui est désormais, à mes yeux, sa chambre. On s'embrasse, on se câline, il me caresse le dos et la taille et je dessine ses muscles.  
Mon nez est dans son cou, j'essaye de m'imprégner le plus possible de son odeur. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour me pas pleurer. Mais je suis pas prête. Pas tout de suite. Un jour ou deux de plus et je pourrais me faire à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Mais pas maintenant.

* * *

Dans le salon, on avait remit le cube au dessus du dessous de plat. On était tous réunit autour de la table. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs tenues d'Assassin, ils étaient magnifiques ainsi. Imposant et majestueux, malgré le silence.  
Je tenais la main d'Ezio dans la mienne. Il me regarda et se pencha pour m'embrasser une ultime fois.

Ses doigts me lâchèrent, mon cœur rata un battement, il me sourit et ensemble, tous les quatre posèrent leurs mains sur le cube.

Puis ce fut noir.


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeey ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Trop heureuse de vous retrouver ! Les vacances sont finies malheureusement... Mais pour affronter cette nouvelle semaine de cours : chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows/favorites ! :D

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona qui revient à Shirubahato (n'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Puis ce fut noir._

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. La lumière tapait contre mes paupières et j'étouffais dans mon tee-shirt.  
Soit j'étais malade, soit mon chauffage à pété parce que c'est impossible qu'il fasse aussi chaud sous ma couette.

Me réveillant lentement, je constatais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, encore moins dans ma maison parce que d'autant que je me souvienne, y'a pas de sable près de chez moi. Et l'air n'est pas aussi sec.  
Je me relevais, restant assise malgré tout.

Okay.  
Bien.  
D'accord.  
Tout va bien se passer.  
Oui, tout va bien se passer.

Je suis dans le désert total, et ce n'est pas une blague. Bon je ne suis pas seule mais je ne connais pas cet endroit et ça me fait peur. Je m'approche doucement des deux corps. Ça me rappelle le jour ou j'ai rencontré les Assassins. Je me souviens de ça. Mais lorsque le visage d'Ezio apparait dans ma mémoire, mon cœur se serre et une horrible envie de pleurer s'empare de moi.  
Puis je découvre la tête de Connor. Ensuite c'est celle de l'italien que je discerne sous sa capuche.  
Une joie incommensurable s'empare de moi aussi vite qu'elle disparait pour faire place au doute et à la peur.  
Et s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi ?

Je n'ose pas envisager cette possibilité, même si elle est plus que probable.  
J'arrive à me souvenir d'eux, alors peut-être que...

Ayant marre de me prendre la tête, je décide de secouer l'amérindien. Il grogne et se tourne sur le côté. Ses yeux papillonnent, par précaution je me suis reculée. Son regard croise le mien et s'y accroche. Il se redresse, je fais quelques pas en arrière. Il passe une main sur son visage.

_ « Kenway ? Je demande, incertaine »

Il semble étonné.

_ « Tu ne m'as jamais appelé ainsi, tout va bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me jette dans ses bras, beaucoup trop heureuse.  
Puis un raclement de gorge me fait me retourner.

_ « Ezio ! »

Là c'est trop, je peux pas retenir mes larmes. Caro mio me serre dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots doux et Connor me frotte le dos.

_ « Tout vas bien bambina… Nous sommes là… Sèche moi ses larmes et fait moi un grand sourire. »

Je le regarde, essuie les perles d'eau salée et tente un sourire. Le résultat doit être pitoyable avec des yeux rouges.

_ « Voilà… C'est bien… »

Il m'embrasse le front et me réconforte encore un peu.

_ « Où sommes-nous ? Finit par demander l'amérindien

_ Je pense avoir une petite idée, mais je dois la vérifier.

_ Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

_ A vue de nez, j'dirais qu'on est en Syrie.

_ Dans le pays d'Altaïr et Malik ?

_ Et à leur époque aussi. Enfin je suppose.

_ Et comment est-ce qu'on les rejoints ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit bien accueillit sans eux à leur cité… Maysaf je crois…

_ Masyaf. Mais on ne sera pas obligé d'aller jusqu'à la citadelle. Les Assassins ont des bureaux dans chaque ville. Il n'y a qu'à trouver celui de Malik, à Jérusalem.

_ Et où ce trouve Jérusalem ?

_ Quelque part sur terre ? »

Ma réponse le fait soupirer tandis qu'Ezio sourit.

_ « Non franchement, aucune idée. Mai son va trouver. Vous avez un bon sens de l'orientation ?

_ Nous n'avons pas de carte bambina.

_ Eh bien, il doit y avoir une route. Il y a beaucoup de commerce, on trouvera bien un chemin ou un voyageur qui nous indiquera l'itinéraire. »

Après avoir vérifié que nous n'oublions rien, on se mit en marche.

* * *

Il fait chaud, j'ai soif, mal au tibia et horriblement envie de m'arrêter, alors que ça doit faire à peine dix minutes qu'on marche. Ou du moins c'est ce que je crois.  
Du coup, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas me plaindre.

On a finalement réussi à rejoindre une route, ou un truc qui y ressemble. Je sais pas où on va mais on y va, et j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'y arriver. Là-bas on pourra manger et se reposer ailleurs que sous se soleil brûlant.

Puis, peu à peu, les contours d'une ville se dessinent à l'horizon. Ou alors, c'est un mirage.

_ « Je suis pas la seule à la voir hein ?

_ Non bambina, tu n'es pas la seule.

_ Oh mon dieu merci, on va pouvoir manger ! »

J'accélère le pas rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose sous la dent. Les deux autres me suivent, faisant de plus grandes enjambées.  
Bon pas trop non plus parce qu'après ils me distancent et c'est pas leur but de me perdre au milieu de nulle part.

Une petite heure de marche supplémentaire, ou tout du moins ça en donnait l'impression, et nous arrivons enfin aux portes de la ville.

En se mêlant à un groupe de paysan, on les franchit. Les gardes ne nous remarquèrent pas. Sont vraiment con pour ne pas voir deux grands dadais recouverts de la tête aux pieds malgré la chaleur et une gamine qui fait tâche au milieu de ses corps bronzés avec sa peau couleur cadavre.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de la cité, on se mit en quête de nourriture. On est des Assassins, ça n'est pas très difficile de voler à manger. Faut juste qu'on trouve le marché, ou le quartier marchand, ou un truc dans le genre.  
Et faut aussi qu'on sache où on est. J'espère vraiment qu'on est pas trop loin de Jérusalem et qu'on va vite trouver une trace d'Altaïr. Quoique… Trouver la trace d'un Assassin ? La personne la plus discrète du monde ? on est mal barré. Mais entre Assassin on peut bien arriver à se pister…  
J'espère en tout cas.

Enfin arrivés sur une place marchande, on se met en chasse. Il s'avère que j'ai un excellent odorat pour pister tout ce qui est nourriture quand je crève de faim.  
Slalomant entre les gens, je leur dérobe habilement leurs bourses, avec néanmoins un petit pincement au cœur car je sais qu'ils ne roulent pas sur l'or et que la famine est très présente dans les rues. Mais mon estomac est plus fort que ma raison. Au passage je pique quelques figues et rejoint Ezio et Connor qui ont arpentés une autre allée. On se planque plus loin dans une ruelle ombragée et nous déballons notre butin. Je partage mes figues avec eux. Je les écoutes à moitié, trop occupée à déguster le fruit le plus lentement possible pour profiter au maximum d'avoir enfin à manger.  
Je vous ai dit que j'avais faim ?

_ « Ça à l'air de faire beaucoup d'argent. Souffle Connor »

Ouais ça à l'air de faire beaucoup d'argent, ou pas, mais le problème c'est qu'on à aucune idée de la valeur des pièces. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est essayer de retrouver Altaïr et Malik au plus vite avant qu'on fasse une grosse gaffe.

* * *

Peu à peu, les rues se vident aussi vite que l'après-midi arrive. On reste finalement dans la ruelle, bien à l'ombre et hors de vue des gardes sur les toits.  
Ezio me permet de me reposer contre lui. Il fait tellement chaud et le voyage, que ce soit changer d'époque, que la marche jusqu'ici, nous a considérablement épuisé, et combiné avec la chaleur, pour des novices comme nous, c'est difficilement supportable.

Et même si les bras de mon italien apporte un peu plus de chaleur, je suis tellement bien dans son étreinte, appuyée contre son torse, son souffle dans mes cheveux négligemment relevé, que franchement je pourrais rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

L'air est sec et s'est presque irrespirable, mais l'ombre qu'Ezio m'apporte rend la chose moins pénible.  
Connor est à côté de nous, toujours sur ses gardes. Les habitudes ont la vie dure on dirait. M'enfin…

Je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai plus la force de garder les yeux ouvert, et peu à peu, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La caresse volage d'une main sur mon ventre me réveille doucement. Je grogne car bien que ce soit agréable, Morphée m'appelle toujours et je n'ai qu'une envie, le rejoindre. Un rire résonne contre mon oreille. Visiblement y'en a un qui refuse que je me rendorme. Du coup je grogne à nouveau.

_ « Aller debout principessa. »

Ses bras passèrent sous mes aisselles et m'aida à me relever.  
La nuit tombait, l'air était plus frais et les rues étaient à présent envahies de personnes.

_ « Tu as faim ? Connor est allé se renseigner sur cet argent et en a profité pour dérober de la nourriture.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Au moins deux bonnes heures. »

Je me tournais vers lui et me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baisé. Baisé qu'il m'accorde généreusement après s'être baissé et avoir prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

_ « Ume ihée d'où on a aherrit ? Demandais-je la bouche encore pleine de datte »

Bon vu leur tête, je suis bonne pour me répéter. J'avale bruyamment, manquant de m'étouffer.

_ « Une idée d'où a atterrit ? »

Connor secoue la tête de gauche à droite en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Il me passe ensuite la gourde pour que je puisse boir à mon tour.

_ « Il faudrait que vous demandiez la route pour Jérussalem.

_ Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es plus renseignée que nous. Répond l'amérindien

_ A cette époque, les femmes n'ont pas beaucoup de droit. Surtout que je ne suis pas voilée, tout ça tout ça. Et surtout que je ne passe pas inaperçu. »

Effectivement, en jean et débardeur, je fonds pas vraiment dans le décor. Faudra que je pense à voler des vêtements. Masculin de préférence.

J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour Wino. J'espère qu'elle à eu la chance de se réveiller en compagnie d'Altaïr et Malik, et qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, perdue dans le Moyen-Orient.  
Mon dieu, je suis en train de stresser ! Du calme Mel, du calme. Elle sait se débrouiller elle est forte et peut se défendre en cas de problème.  
Raah fait chier !  
Mon côté mère poule ressort ! Et si je ne suis pas sûre et certaine que tout le monde va bien, je ne vais pas pouvoir me détendre ! Je suis en train de m'inquiéter pour Altaïr, c'est pour vous dire !

Ezio semble ressentir mes angoisses puisqu'il me prend dans ses bras.

_ « Ça va aller. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, Tout va bien se passer. On va les retrouver très vite. »

* * *

Les nuits sont fraîches en Syrie. Vraiment très fraîche.  
Je sens que je vais encore attraper un rhume. Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours malade quand il fait très chaud et que c'est quasi improbable de choper un virus ?

On a veillé toute la nuit, prenant des trucs de garde chacun notre tour.  
Puis Ezio est allé voler quelques fruits au marché pendant que ''j'empruntais'' des vêtements sur une corde.

A présent, Connor mange, ainsi que l'italien mais celui-ci ne peut m'empêcher de me regarder me changer. Je suis dos à eux, et j'essaie d'aplatir le plus possible ma poitrine sous les yeux déçu de caro mio qui l'appréciait beaucoup ma poitrine. C'est pas une partie de plaisir mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour ressembler à un homme. Ou à un garçon vu ma taille et ma constitution.  
En tout cas, hors de question de couper mes cheveux pour parfaire le look ! Un chignon et une capuche feront amplement l'affaire. Surtout qu'Ezio m'en aurait empêché. Un sacrifice mais pas deux !

Après une question posée gentiment par Ratonknhàké:ton à un vieux monsieur, enfin autant que Connor puisse être ''gentil'' quand il pose une question parce qu'il fait vraiment peur quand il s'y met, on apprit qu'on était à seulement deux jours à cheval de Jérusalem.

Connor doit faire aussi peur que Malik quant ils sont énervés. Vous avez crut que j'allais dire qu'Altaïr était flippant en colère ? Il me fera JA-MAIS peur.

Mais je m'égare. Revenons à nos moutons. Après avoir vérifié qu'on oubliait rien, on a exercé notre passion préférée, c'est-à-dire le vol de chevaux.  
Ayant déjà fait de l'équitation par le passé, il n'y eu pas de problème.

Et de toute façon, moi aimer tout les animaux du monde. Du lion jusqu'à l'araignée. Mais pas les moustiques, faut pas pousser non plus.

Du coup, on a passé tout le reste de la journée à cheval, faisant quelques pauses pour nos montures.  
Le paysage est très répétitif, parfois interrompu par un petit village ou des marchands se rendant eux aussi à Jérusalem.

La nuit tombe, on s'est arrêté pour établir le camp pour la nuit. Nos compagnons à quatre pattes sont attachés à un arbre et Connor a réussi à faire un feu. Ça repoussera les animaux mais peut-être pas les voleurs.  
On consomme également nos dernières réserves, espérant que les dires du vieillard soient justes sinon on est bien dans la merde. De toute façon, on a pas pu emporter beaucoup de vivres.

Bilan des deux premiers jours en terre inconnues : il fait trop chaud le jour et trop froid la nuit. Les seuls moments avec une température acceptable sont le matin et le soir et sont malheureusement trop court.  
En plus j'ai horriblement mal au bassin et j'arrive plus à marcher normalement. J'vous dis pas les courbatures que j'vais me taper demain.  
J'espère en tout cas que Winona s'en sort mieux que moi.

* * *

Les premières lueurs me réveillent. Connor dort encore, en même temps il a prit le dernier tour de garde alors c'est normal. Ezio est, en revanche, déjà levé et attise les braises.

Je m'installe silencieusement à ses côtés. Il se penche pour notre baisé du matin, puis je cale ma tête contre son épaule. C'est fou, bien que notre relation ne soit pas très vieille, nous avons déjà prit des habitudes routinières. Ses doigts se mêlent aux miens, tandis que nous fixons le feu. Du moins se qu'il en reste.

_ « Bien dormi ? Chuchote-t-il

_ Oui et toi ? Réponds-je sur le même ton

_ J'ai rêvé de toi. »

Il a se sourire charmeur qui m'indique très bien de quelle façon il a rêvé de moi. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule alors que je l'embrasse tandis qu'il m'attire entre ses jambes. Je me hisse sur mes genoux, si bien que je le dépasse légèrement, nos lèvres ne pouvant se séparer. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches puis ses doigts se glissent…

_ « Hum hum… Nous interrompt Connor en se raclant la gorge »

Je m'empourpre immédiatement et retourne aussi vite sur le sol. Mon idiot d'italien ne peut se départir de son sourire fier de lui.  
Des fois il m'épuise.

_ « Pouvons-nous reprendre la route ?

_ Oui… Oui bien sûr… »

Je suis tellement gênée que je me mets à balbutier en lui répondant.  
Une fois nos montures scellées et harnachées, Ezio ''m'aide'' à monter à cheval, bien que je sois parfaitement capable de le faire toute seule, je le laisse faire, j'aime autant que lui ses mains sur mes hanches.

Nous reprenons ensuite la route de Jérusalem.

* * *

Je me réveillais enfin, ouvrant les yeux péniblement, il faisait sombre. Mais très vite ma vue s'y habitua. Je me trouvais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, les murs étaient couleur vieux crème et j'étais installée dans un ensemble de coussins et de draps posés à même le sol. Une odeur pimentée flottait dans l'air. En me redressant, ma première action fut d'appeler mes amis.

_ « Mélanie…? Altaïr, Malik ? …Ezio…Connor ? Appelais-je tout doucement.

_ Tu es réveillée ? »

Cette voix provenant de derrière moi… C'était celle d'Altaïr !?

Me retournant vivement je prononçais à nouveaux son nom. Au fond de la salle, il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et vient s'accroupir devant moi.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tu n'es pas perdue. Me rassura-t-il, On est au beau milieu de la nuit, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu…

_ Et Mélanie !? Et les autres, où sont-ils ? »

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, la salle était grande, alors pourquoi étais-je la seule à y dormir ? Le regard de l'assassin s'assombrit légèrement.

_ « Malik est dans le bureau d'à côté. Mais pour les trois autres ils ne sont pas avec nous… »

Un malaise des plus désagréables s'installa en moi, il fallait que je vois Malik ! Que ça me rassure un minimum.

_ « Je veux le voir…

_ Pas de problème. Sourit le syrien et se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture et se mit à parler. Se décalant sur le côté il laissa entrer le manchot, sourire aux lèvres, qui vint s'assoir près de moi.

_ « Malik ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?

_ La vraie question serait ''quand''? Me dit-il »

Ce fut alors que je compris… Le cube les avait bien ramenés chez eux, mais il nous avait prises aussi, Mélanie et moi.

_ « Et… Et Mel !? Ezio et Connor ? M'inquiétais-je

_ Nous ne savons pas… Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait que vous deux avec moi. Mais si le cube nous a ramené à nos époques et que tu es avec nous … Mel doit être avec l'un d'entre eux à leur époque, ne t'inquiète pas trop… »

Il me tendit un biscuit en me souriant tendrement, je devais leur faire pitié à m'inquiéter comme ça, face à eux, grand assassins. Mais je le pris et le mangea.

_ « On est là, on va t'aider. Alors repose toi et demain on s'occupera de te fondre dans le décor, tu veux ? Dit-il calmement.

_ Oui, je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien…

_ Je te rassure, nous étions pareil à notre arrivée dans votre époque ! S'exclama Altaïr. »

Quand Malik se releva je m'allongeai sur le côté et Altaïr le raccompagna à la porte. En revenant sur ses pas j'interpelai l'assassin, me sentant un peu seule.

_ « Mais et vous ? Vous de dormez pas ?

_ Malik doit travailler sur une carte et moi je n'ai pas particulièrement sommeil. Me répondit le châtain pensif. »

Je lui fis signe de se rapprocher comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Il se mit à genoux derrière moi, j'insistais pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus. Il se pencha un peu plus, mais je continuai. Quand il fut juste au-dessus de moi, je lui attrapais vite le bras et le fit passer au-dessus de moi, le déséquilibrant pour qu'il tombe sur moi. Je le gardais fermement contre moi.

_ « Très bien. Soupira-t-il, je reste là. »

J'avais hésité un moment avant d'agir. Notre relation est quelque peu étrange, certes on s'est déjà avoué nos sentiments ou embrassés mais… il y a un truc qui bloque, pourtant. Tous le monde est au courant, Malik est consentant. Je me demande pourquoi je réfléchis autant. La vérité, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, et tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Je m'en souviens très bien. Alors autant en profiter et ce fut dans les bras d'Altaïr que je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin je sortis de mon sommeil, bien sûr je ne sentais plus Altaïr près de moi, enfin réveillée pour de vrai… ou pas. En observant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans cette même salle, ce même lit … alors ce rêve continuait ? Mon attention fut déviée sur des bruits étranges, provenant du « bureau » de Malik. On criait, avec énervement, c'était violent ! Très vite je me redressais et accourut vers la porte que j'ouvris en fracas. Mes deux amis Syriens se trouvaient au sol, trois hommes debout devant eux, le plus imposant leur criait après et il fila un coup au châtain qui gémis de douleur.

_ « Altaïr ! Malik ! M'écriais-je en me précipitant dans leur direction. »

J'armais mon poing, dévisageant le plus salement possible l'autre brute, prête à le frapper. Mais le manchot m'attrapa la cheville et la tira en arrière, me faisant chuter sur l'autre Assassin, qui, se remettant du choc contre son crâne, m'agrippa le bras pour me maintenir au sol.

_ « Ne bouge plus ! Dit le premier.

_ Ne frappe pas sans réfléchir sombre idiote ! »

Et c'est lui qui me dit ça… ?

_ « Altaïr ? Mais …

_ Regarde-les ! Cria-t-il le visage sérieux. »

Son regard énervé me fit frissonner de peur, je relevai donc la tête vers les hommes debout devant nous. Ils étaient tous les trois coiffés d'une capuche et munis d'armes identiques à celles des deux assassins à côtés de moi. Le plus imposant, juste face à moi, me dévisagea l'air meurtrier. Complètement perdu je fixai mon ami manchot pour lui demander des explications. Ce rêve était vraiment étrange.

_ « Ce sont nous supérieurs… enfin temporairement. Me dit Malik.

_ Tu es vraiment débile Gamin ! Si c'est une espionne des templiers tu es en train de … !

_ Elle n'est pas notre ennemie ! Le coupa sèchement Altaïr. Elle n'est pas templier … mais une Assassin. »

Cette annonce coupa mouche tout le monde. Pour justifier ce qu'il disait –qui était ,si je puis dire, à moitié vrai-, le châtain me fit un signe de la tête, et timidement je tendis ma main gauche présentant bien visiblement la marque noire des assassins à mon annulaire.

La tension descendit de quelques crans, mais le « chef » restait bien trop méchant. A leurs époques ces dessins sur la peau n'existent pas et je n'ai pas du tout une tête de Syrienne.

_ « D'où viens-tu ? »

Voilà j'avais raison ! Alors comment lui dire en toute délicatesse que je viens du futur et qu'il est dans un de mes rêves … Non c'est strictement impossible.

_ « Je … je viens d'un pays plus à l'Est » Réussis-je à dire le plus spontanément possible. Visiblement pour lui je n'étais pas assez convainquant. Il regarda mes deux amis qui eux restaient des plus sérieux. Il se tut intérieurement, ils devaient être bien plus convainquant que moi, visiblement …

Heureusement pour nous.

L'homme se rapprocha du bureau et observa le plan en cour de réalisation de manière très minutieuse et concentrée. Il gratta la barbe qu'il portait du bout des doigts et fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le rejoindre.

_ « Bon … Je vous laisse demain jusqu'au soleil couchant pour me l'apporter à Masyaf. »

Puis il sortit assez rapidement de la salle.

Malik se rassit en tailleur, pensif et souffla toute la tention et le calme qu'il avait gardé dans une longue expiration. Altaïr, bien plus impulsif, se releva brusquement et partit dans une autre salle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, agacé. Pour ma part, bien trop perturbé par tout ce remue-ménage de bon matin, je restais plantée à les regarder. L'assassin à côté de moi ressentit mon malaise et me tendit un biscuit. Je le pris en souriant timidement, mais ne put m'empêcher de râler.

_ « Je ne suis pas une gamine, on ne m'amadoue pas avec des petits-gâteaux.

_ Pourtant ça marche, regarde, tu as souri. Ricana-t-il. »

Je pouffais en rougissant, honteuse, mais vite je me repris.

_ « Quel rêve étrange …

_ Un rêve ? … Non Winona, c'est la réalité.

_ Qu- … ? »

Mon cœur se serra d'un coup à la vue du visage sincère et légèrement inquiet de Malik. La plus grosse vague de stress que je n'avais jamais ressentie au paravent me parcourut tout le corps jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

_ « C-ce n'est pas …possible ! Bégayais-je … Mais vous avez touché le cube !

_ Oui, mais quand nous sommes revenu tu étais là aussi.

_ Mais alors, tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis mon réveille aura vraiment un impact sur la suite ?

_ Bah bien sûr.

_ Alors Mélanie et les autres sont vraiment ailleurs !? »

Le stress en moi ne faisait que monter, ma voix comme mes mains tremblaient, mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure : comment allais-je rentrer … J'avais bien trop des questions dans ma tête, je me récapitulais chaque geste, chaque mot… Moi qui croyais ne plus jamais les revoir …

_ « Donc … Vous êtes toujours là ? Avais-je pensé à voix haute.

_ Oui, en chair et en os, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Vous êtes … Toujours … là … »

Mon souffle se coupa, comme le reste de mon corps, seul un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Complètement désemparée, je perdis violement toute force et m'effondra au sol, un énorme sanglot s'arrachant enfin de mon cœur. Très réactif, Malik suivit le mouvement, il s'agenouilla face à moi pour me rattraper m'évitant le choc, il me serra contre lui, tentant de me réconforter, bien qu'il ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Mon esprit me revint, ayant besoin d'une accroche je passai mes bras autour de sa poitrine ce qui lui permis de me frotter tendrement le dos de sa main unique.

On resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Pourtant, une fois calmée il ne me lâcha pas tout de suite, comme si lui-même, il voulait se rassurer en me serrant contre lui, pour se persuader que je sois bien là. Finalement il se releva en me souriant, mais tout de suite il tourna la tête vers la porte qu'avait refermée Altaïr derrière lui. En se dirigeant vers son bureau il s'adressa à moi.

_ « Peux-tu aller voir s'il est toujours là ?

_ Toujours … ?! »

Prise d'une bouffée de panique je me précipitai sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Personne … Ma tête tomba toute seule, je l'avais énervé à ce point ?

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, il a sûrement dû aller chasser des Templiers pour se calmer. Dit Malik calmement. »

Il semblait tellement serein, ça me détendit également. Cet homme peut vraiment avoir des attitudes contagieuses … ça ferait presque peur tient !

Je me mis à rire toute seule. Il me fixa étrangement, et sourit, visiblement heureux de me revoir sourire à mon tour.

Trois chocs contre le bois de la grande porte d'entrée retentirent.

_ « Qui ça peut bien être encore ? »

Malik se leva et alla ouvrir à une jeune femme au teint basané, tout juste grillé, deux yeux sombres et un sourire charmeur.

_ « Ahisha ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Bonjour, paix et sérénité Malik ! Je viens pour le ravitaillement ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant, une caisse garnie dans les bras. Tu veux bien prendre les deux autres ? »

Le brun de pencha vers l'extérieur pour récupérer une par une, à cause de son bras manquant, les deux grosses caisses aussi remplies, voir plus, que la première. Quand le jeune syrienne se redressa, elle sentit ma présence et se retourna vers moi.

_ « Oh ! Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ?

_ Heu… Je restais boquée mais elle se rapprochait de moi.

_ Waouh ! Ils sont marrant tes cheveux et ta peau est claire !

_ Comparé à nous c'est sûr ! Rajouta Malik, Elle vient d'ailleurs.

_ Une étrangère ! Génial ! Ah et … Il est où mon Altaïr ? »

A l'évocation de ce pronom possessif, je sentis mon cœur se bloquer d'un coup.

_ « Il est sorti. Dit Malik, il ne rentrera pas avant un moment.

_ Dommage. Bon je me sauve, à la prochaine !

_ Attend ! L'arrêta le manchot, Tu pourrais lui trouver de vêtements pour demain ?

_ Hum … Bien sûr ! Sourit-elle en se plaçant à côté de moi, Parfait ! Pile ma taille ! Aller, à demain vous deux ! »

Puis elle sortit plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

Mon ami retourna à son bureau et je le suivis sans un mot. Mon silence durant un moment, ça l'intrigua.

_ « Tout va bien ? Tu ne dis plus rien. C'est Ahisha qui t'impressionne ?

_ Heu … Malik ?

_ Oui ?

_ Cette Ahisha … elle a dit « mon » Altaïr … elle est qui pour lui ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête.

_ Ah, il ne te l'a pas dit ? C'est sa fiancée.

_ QUOIII !? »

Je restais abasourdie. Il m'annonçait ça avec un tel sérieux.

Mais il baissa la tête, je vis ses épaules frémirent, puis il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et explosa de rire. J'haussais le sourcil, désemparée.

_ « Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Hahahaha ! Ce n'est qu'une amie pour nous ! … Mais dis-moi, tu nous as pas fait un pique de jalousie, là ?

_ Ah ! … N-non …

_ Et bah zut … je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi sérieuse avec Altaïr. »

Je ne répondis pas, regardant mes pied, honteuse. Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse … je ne suis pas du genre à m'intéresser à des chimères.

_ « Hey ! »

La voix de mon ami me tira de mes lamentations intérieures.

_ « Au lieux de bouder comme une enfant, sourit-il, Tu veux venir m'aider à terminer cette carte au plus vite ?

_ Hm … Avec plaisir !

_ Bien alors commence par récupérer les deux rouleaux en haut à droite de la pile, et un pot d'encre. »

Je souris et acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête avant de me hâter à la tâche.

* * *

Alors qu'on passait les portes de la ville, j'essaya tant bien que mal de me souvenir du chemin jusqu'au bureau, n'ayant jamais joué au premier jeu. J'ai juste vu une ou deux vidéos, il y a trop peu de temps pour que je me rappelle. Du coup, toujours entourée d'Ezio et Connor, on s dirige vers une ruelle moins fréquentée par les soldats et par les habitants. Finalement on débouche sur une impasse, et après un dernier regard vers la rue pour être sûr que personne ne nous est remarqué, nous grimpons tout les trois agilement sur les toits.

Un peu à l'instinct on part à la recherche de Malik en prenant garde aux archers postés à la même hauteur que nous. L'italien me passe sa dague par précaution mais ne semble pas vouloir me laisser me salir les mains.

Un mouvement à ma droite au loin attire mon attention. Pour mieux observer je m'arrête dans l'ombre d'une palissade de bois.

Y'avait pas un garde là-bas, y'a cinq minutes ? Visiblement si puisque de là où je suis j'aperçois des pieds. Puis mes yeux captent un geste furtif. Une silhouette en tunique blanche file en direction d'un autre garde un peu plus loin.

_ « Hey… J'interpelle le plus silencieusement les garçons pour me pas nous faire remarquer »

Du menton je leur désigne ce que je regardais il y a quelques secondes. Après une rapide observation, ils sont du même avis que moi. C'est un Assassin. Plus qu'à espérer que se soit Altaïr ou qu'il ne nous remarque pas dans le cas échéant.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on c'est mit à traquer une dangereuse personne. De mon point de vue du moins. Si ils sont tous aussi brutaux que l'autre syrien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Pour ma part je resterais planquée dans les toilettes.

Bon, visiblement notre ''cible'' ne nous à pas remarqué, obnubilé par sa partie de chasse, ou de défoulement, au choix. Et alors qu'il se détourne de sa nouvelle victime, mes yeux de lynx remarquent quelque chose. Une cicatrice. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille, j'ai la même qui passe son temps à me mâter le derrière.

_ « C'est Altaïr ! Soufflais-je

_ Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Me demande amore mio »

Je désigne sa cicatrice.

_ « Faîte-moi confiance ! »

Je m'approche lentement du syrien. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur et j'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup. Je tente un appel mais il ne réagit pas. Après plusieurs tentatives, je pers patience et attrape la première chose qui passe à ma portée.

A défaut de pouvoir soulever Ezio qui me colle un peu trop, je porte mon choix sur un petit caillou qui traine à mes pieds. Avec toute la force dont je suis capable, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, je le lance en direction du novice en priant une intervention divine pour qu'il passe dans son périmètre. Et chose improbable, mon souhait est exaucé !  
Il tourne enfin la tête vers nous et je le vois qui fronce les sourcils malgré sa capuche.

Oui, quand tu deviens Assassin, tu acquières un super pouvoir qui permet de voir les expressions à travers les capuches.

On se rejoint rapidement et apparemment il a trouvé une nouvelle victime sur laquelle passer ses nerfs. Moi.

_ « Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Me hurle-t-il presque dessus alors qu'il essaye d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas nous faire remarquer »

Tu es un paradoxe à toi tout seul mon grand ! Tu essayes d'être discret alors que tous les gardes dans un rayon de 500 mètres sont à terre. Doit y'avoir un faut contact entre deux de ses neurones dans sa p'tite tête. Mais je fais aucune remarque sous peine d'envenimer les choses. Et avec la température ambiante j'ai absolument pas envie de rester là.

_ « Le bureau de Malik est loin ? Que tu puisses au moins m'engueuler à l'ombre et au frais.

_ Ouais par là… Grogne-t-il en désignant une direction du doigt »

J'acquiesce et on se remet en route, cachant les cadavres pour ne pas alerter les autres et surtout pour ne pas compromettre le bureau.

Lorsqu'enfin on y arrive, j'avise la distance qui me sépare du sol d'un œil inquiet. Altaïr atterrit, vite suivit d'Ezio près à me rattraper.  
J'ai bien vu que l'autre idiot se prépare déjà à se moquer de moi parce qu'il sait que les réceptions c'est pas encore mon truc. Sur de l'herbe ça passe mais pas là.  
Et en bon esprit de compétition, je suis bien décidée à lui montrer que je suis pas si nulle que ça.

Je m'élance, me prépare mentalement au choc puis atterrit souplement. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, que oui j'ai réussis et le temps que la douleur parcourt mes nerfs pour arriver au centre de contrôle, je me laisse tomber contre le sol. Mes chevilles n'ont pas tenues. Je sais que c'est passager et que c'est pas bien grave mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !  
Et l'autre qui ricane ! Toi aussi tu te vautrais à tes débuts ! Novice !

_ « Ça va bambina ? S'inquiète l'italien

_ Ou… Ouais… Soufflais-je »

Connor se plaça à ses côtés et tout les deux m'aident à me relever.  
A peine debout, une furie brune me fonce dessus. Winona se jette sur moi et m'enlace viscéralement. Son étreinte est tellement forte que je lutte pour rester verticale.

_ « Meeeel ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Elle m'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Elle est tellement paniquée.

_ « Eh bien… Tu viens de me broyer les côtes mais sinon je crois que ça va… »

Je m'inspecte également , je retire la poussière de mes vêtements au passage puis reporte mon attention sur elle.

_ « Et toi ça va ? Ils t'ont pas fait de mal ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

_ Eh bien… »

Elle détourne le regard. En fond je vois qu'Altaïr n'est pas aussi fier. D'un signe de la tête elle m'invite à passer dans l'autre partie. Mon expression et mon état d'esprit passent de joyeux à inquiétés. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé mais en même temps je ne suis pas pressée de le découvrir parce que je sais que ça va pas me plaire.

Je la suis tandis que Malik passe de l'autre côté de son bureau en bois recouvert de carte et parchemin. Je l'enlace et il me répond de même. Wino salue les garçons avec une tape sur l'épaule pour Ezio et un câlin pour Connor.

Toujours sans un mot je rejoins mon italien qui c'est assis dans un coin.  
Une fois que tout le monde est bien installé, Wino débute son récit.

Connor et moi restons impassibles même si je laisse quelques grognements m'échapper. Mais l'homme qui est derrière moi n'est pas aussi calme que nous. Ses bras sont passés autour de ma taille et se resserre en m'attirant contre lui lorsqu'un passage ne lui plait pas. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et fait de petite pressions de mes pouces en massant légèrement. Ça a le mérite de le détendre un peu.  
Evidement notre moral rejoint rapidement le leur et on a tous qu'une envie, les assassins pour leurs paroles. Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas un bon choix de se mettre à dos des Assassins et certainement la confrérie.

_ « Donc on va devoir aller tous ensemble à Masyaf ? Il faut les prévenir pour le cube. S'il est encore dans la nature tout le monde est en danger ! »

Ils sont tous d'accord avec mes propos. Ce n'est pas forcément de plein gré mais on se doit de les avertir et avoir un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus. On a besoin du cube plus que tout pour rentrer. Même nous, nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais je suis sûre d'une chose, il ne sera en sécurité qu'en notre possession.

Le silence s'abat sur nous. Il y a de la fatigue et une certaine appréhension mêlés.

_ « Reposez-vous, vous avez dû faire de la route jusqu'ici. Nous aviserons ce soir. Déclare Malik en retournant à son travail. »

Il attire tout de suite mon regard et semble le comprendre.

_ « La salle de bain est au fond à gauche. C'est plus… rustique que chez toi. Winona te montrera.

_ Génial ! Merci ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me laver !

_ Je peux venir avec toi amore mio ?

_ Tu n'en profite déjà pas assez ?

_ Cela veut dire non ?

_ Cela veut dire non. »

Je lui souris et l'embrasse avant de me laver et de suivre Wino. Je sais pas encore ce qui c'est passé entre elle et Altaïr, si elle veut m'en parler c'est à elle de le faire, j'irais pas m'en mêler. Du coup je lui raconte mon voyage.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey bonjour ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette immense retard... je m'excuse platement.

Merci Lerugamine et SadakoTama pour vos reviews ! :D

J'ai arrêté de mettre les points de vues mais si ça deviens incompréhensible, dite le moi et je les remettrais.

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona qui revient a Shirubahato et d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit.

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à laisser une p'tite review ;)

* * *

 _Du coup je lui raconte mon voyage._

* * *

Le soulagement est exponentiel pour mon petit cœur fragile … si fragile que je ne sais plus parler. Ma petite blonde terminait de me conter son périeux voyage, elle était toute mignonne à la fois super enjouée d'avoir vécu ça, légèrement apeurée et extrêmement fatiguée. Je riais doucement à ses bêtises. Mais d'un coup son visage se fit plus sérieux.

_ « Tu me semble bien fatiguée toi aussi. Et démoralisée … je me trompe ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Non … tu le sais bien. Depuis que je me suis interposé aux assassins, Altaïr est en colère contre moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est pour ça qu'il est partit et que quand vous l'avez retrouvé il était sur les nerfs. Lui expliquai-je timidement. Je l'ai déçu … et personnellement je me sens un peu perdue par notre relation, je n'avais pas imaginé de suite, je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir, et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que je rêvais …

_ Bah, là … Tu as essayé de lui parlé ?

_ Non …

_ Déjà commence par-là puis … Pour ma part je profite un maximum du fait qu'on soit toujours avec eux. L'aventure continue et comme j'aime Ezio, notre couple est toujours d'actualité … Si je puis dire. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire maladroit, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Cela fait partit de ses dons, savoir remonter le moral des troupes ! Bien que des fois elle doute de la puissance de sa parole.

_ « Mais dis-moi, repris-t-elle, Tu l'aimes non ?

_ Altaïr ?

_ Non le pape … crétine. Bien sûr que je parle de ce crétin. Oh bah tiens ! Vous faites bien la paire ! »

Elle se mit à rire a sa propre blague et moi aussi.

_ « Oui ! Bien sûr que je l'aime … mais je me demande si du coup c'est réciproque …»

Je lui tendis de quoi se changer, je laverais tous les vêtements plus tard, qu'ils sèchent pendant la nuit.

_ « Alors ne réfléchis pas ! Va lui parler et dis-lui ce que tu ressens. On est des assassins, on chasse, alors ne le laisse pas filer … euh … enfin … tu m'as comprise quoi ! »

Sa spontanéité et ses encouragements, malgré la fatigue qui la gagnait de plus en plus, me réchauffait le cœur. J'étais si heureuse de la retrouver. Je lui soufflai de filer à la « douche », ce qu'elle fit. Juste le temps d'attendre qu'elle me passe ses habits sales et je repartis en direction de la salle principale. Mon grand Malik était à nouveau le nez plongé dans son plan, je m'approcha tout doucement.

_ « Malik ?

_ … Mui ? C'est bon pour Mélanie ?

_ Oui elle est dans l'eau là.

_ Tu penseras à te changer toi aussi ?

_ Oui, sûrement après mangé, en même temps que je laverais rapidement tous les vêtements.

_ À propos des vêtements. Un ami est passé je lui ai demandé de transmettre un message pour Ahisha, qu'elle nous apporte demain matin toutes le tenues, afin que vous soyez présentable devant Al Mualim.

_ Merci … Tu travailles encore.

_ Non pas vraiment, je relis juste la carte pour voir si nous n'avons rien oublié. D'ailleurs, bon travail … Novice. »

Il me sourit de manière complice. Je m'étais bien amusée à travailler avec lui sur cette carte, visiblement je l'ai bien aidé aussi. Après avoir posé les affaires je sortis dans la mini coure rejoindre Ezio et Connor qui commençaient à se reposer tranquillement. Je vins m'assoir entre les deux et l'italien m'ébouriffe amicalement.

_ « Du coup ton réveil c'est passé plutôt en sécurité, petite rebelle, Commença Ezio.

_ Voui, j'ai eu de la chance sur ce point, et vous deux, le voyage a dû être dur.

_ La chaleur était le plus dur je dirais, repris Coco, surtout pour Mélanie, mais nous sommes tombés sur une ville très rapidement, cela nous a vite sortit d'un premier problème … la faim.

_ Et pour l'argent ?

_ Nous avons dû voler un peu … Dit Ezio visiblement peu fier, mais nous ne savons pas son équivalent, si nous en avons beaucoup ou non.

_ Demandez à Malik, il se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Il n'empêche … je reste inquiète, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, sans nous y attendre et sans savoir quoi faire.

_ Mais nous étions aussi dans ce cas.

_ Peut-être bien, mais je te rappelle qu'à cette époque encore plus antérieure que la vôtre, il n'y a pas d'information, de télé ou de radio.

_ Dans ce cas nous opérerons à notre manière, les bruits de rues ! Cela va être intéressant !

_ Ne t'emballe pas, le reprend Connor, Comme nous l'a fait remarquer Winona, nous ne sommes pas à notre époque, et cet endroit me semble bien plus hostile, et sous surveillance.

_ De ce que je sais, repris-je, effectivement, il y a bien plus de violence en ce temps, la ville est plus barbare.

_ Donc parfait pour s'entrainer et devenir encore plus fort !

_ Dis-moi Ezio, est tu capable de penser négativement ? Parce que là … tu me ferais presque peur ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, en parfaite synchronisation.

Mélanie arriva peu après et ce fut le silence complet. Les bras écartés elle me montrait sa grande tunique large ne formant qu'un rectangle simple pour son corps pourtant bien modelé.

_ « C'est un peu … Bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh … C'est sûrement parce que j'ai oublié de te donner la ceinture ? »

Je souris, fautive. Tout de suite elle se jette sur moi et mime de me frapper en se moquant de moi. Je me pressai donc de lui donner la corde prévue pour son tour de taille. Le temps qu'elle la noue, une ombre passa derrière nous et rentra dans les salles intérieures. Instantanément une certaine tension s'installe en moi. Mon amie fronça les sourcils.

_ « Tu n'es toujours pas allée lui parler …

_ Hm … Non …

_ Alors maintenant tu te dépêches d'aller le voir et tu lui parles, une bonne fois pour toute. Et ne discute pas mes ordres.

_ Dis donc !

_ Laisse-moi en profiter pour jouer les commandantes … S'il te plais !

_ Mouais … c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

_ Aller file ! »

Je soufflai longuement et suivis les pas de l'assassin. Dans la salle il terminait de ranger quelques armes présentes dans une armoire. Je m'avançai timidement.

_ « Altaïr … ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je … Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, avec ... les autres assassins, je pensais pas, je vous ai vu a terre, je voulais vous aider.

_ Et bien n'essaye plus ! »

Il haussa soudainement la voix et me fit sursauter … un pincement au cœur me pris, j'avais vraiment tout raté. Ma tête tomba, je ne voulais plus regarder rien d'autre que mes pieds. Mais il reprit.

_ « Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier … c'est que, tu es bien plus pâle que nous, et ici on se méfie beaucoup des étrangers. De plus Izraïm, l'homme que tu allais frapper, est loin d'être des plus cléments, et il fait partit des plus impulsifs d'entre nous. Tu te retrouve dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas, à une époque que tu n'as pas connue … Tu n'es qu'une enfant ici, les femmes de ton âge sont déjà mariées, voir mère, tu n'as pas le quart de la force d'un seul templier … non, d'un simple soldat.

_ Mais je suis rapide et futée, tu m'as déjà bien appris …

_ Tu n'es qu'un _faqir alqut albarri_ (pauvre chaton sauvage).

_ . . . . Je ne voulais pas te décevoir …

_ Mais tu ne m'as pas déçue… Certes tu as agit sans réfléchir.

_ Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

_ Pour que tu le prennes comme leçon. »

Je ne répondis pas. Que faire ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller me réfugier dans ses bras … une main passa devant mes yeux et alla se glisser sous mes cheveux. Altaïr se rapprocha de moi et vint me serrer contre lui. J'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas parler tout haut. Timidement je m'accrochai à ses habits et me cacha contre son torse. Il me serra d'avantage.

_ « Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que je peux être là pour toi … _habibi._

_ « Habi » ?

_ Bien sûr, je t'aime. Il y a un problème ? »

Son regard s'assombrit.

Monsieur avait-il peur que je ne l'aime plus ?

Il s'apprêta a ajouter quelque chose, mais je le tira par les côtés de la capuche et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Il resta fixe un instant, sûrement étonné, puis revenant à lui, il m'enlaça et approfondit langoureusement notre baisé.

Je sentais que ça l'avait manqué. Comme je pouvais sentir sa cicatrice glisser sur la peau de mes lèvres … toujours un tel délice !

Une de ces mains tomba légèrement plus bas venant agripper ma fesse. Mon corps se raidit d'un coup, mais la sensation était plutôt … très agréable. Je le laissai donc faire et passa, moi, mes bras autour de son cou, après avoir rabaissé sa capuche, pour laisser glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Il s'arrêta tendrement et me sourit.

_ « Je dois aller chercher des pommes pour le dîner, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Va rejoindre les autres. »

Il m'embrassa la joue et se sauva par la fenêtre.

En sortant Mélanie se précipita vers moi, impatiente.

_ « Alooooors ? »

Pour toute réponse je ne lui adressa qu'un sourire coquin, et elle explosa de joie.

_ Bah tu vois, ce n'étais pas si mal ! Mais il est où maintenant ?

_ Il est sortit aller chercher des pommes.

_ Et bien enfin, râla Malik, il devait y aller il ya un moment déjà ! »

On rigola.

_ « En tout cas moi ce soir, je dors avec mon Italien !

_ Chanceuse … Grognais-je.

_ Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Se moqua Malik.

_ Pourquoi pas !

_ Winoooo …

_ Ça va, c'est pas la mort ! Hahaha ! »

Auditore arrive derrière nous et s'empara de sa « bambina », comme un enfant de sa peluche.

_ « Hmm … Pourrais-je t'emprunter un instant ?

_ Ouiiii ! Dit Mel toute souriante.

_ Protège-toi ! »

Ce fut le blanc … les trois me regardèrent étrangement, les deux hommes ne pouvaient comprendre, c'était logique, puis mon amie explosa de rire.

_ « Mais non Wino ! On va juste se poser deux minutes sur le toit ! T'es pire que ma mère, va ! »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil qu'elle me rendit et ils partirent.

Le châtain ne tarda pas à revenir, les deux Syrien commencèrent à se quereller, tout en terminant le repas. Nous passâmes très vite à table. C'était épicé ! Mais pas mauvais du tout. Ezio et Connor avaient mangés pour trois chacun, Mélanie pour deux, heureusement que les deux cuisiniers avaient été généreux. Quand tout le monde fut repus, l'italien et mon amie allèrent directement se coucher, non sans roucouler comme deux oiseaux, le petit Connor resta à discuter avec Malik de la confrérie des assassins de leurs époques et Altaïr … avait subitement disparut. Je m'en alla vers la salle d'eau avec le bac de linge sale, me dévêtis et enfila rapidement la tunique que m'avait prêté le manchot.

Alors que je frottais le dernier vêtement, je sentis deux mains se glisser sur mes épaules.

_ « Tu lave ?

_ Oui, il faut bien que je sois utile à quelque chose, depuis que je suis arrivée, je n'ai rien fait.

_ Tu n'as pas à être utile, et c'est faux. Tu as aidée Malik avec la carte.

_ Et toi ? Tu étais où ? Dis-je en faisant semblant de le frapper avec le linge mouillé pour en vérité l'étendre avec les autres.

_ Secret d'assassin … ! »

Il me tira à lui et m'embrassa tout doucement.

_ « Vas te reposer maintenant.

_ Alors toi aussi. »

Il me dévisagea, puis dit d'un air coquin, typique d'un assassin –bien que ça ne colle pas avec l'instant.

_ « Je dirais même mieux, Avec Toi. »

On se dirigea vers la salle où je dormais jusqu'à maintenant et nous nous allongeâmes dans le tas de coussin, collé l'un a l'autre. Les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches dans cette région.

* * *

Dès la fin du repas, je me suis écroulée comme une masse. Que se soit dans les bras d'Ezio ou carrément par terre, dès que mon corps à dit ''stop'' je me suis posée quelque part et je me suis endormie. Peu importe l'endroit. Ça aurait pu être en pleine mission, devant des templiers, il fallait que je dorme.

Je me suis réveillée sur des coussins, dans les bras de mon italien. Les nuits sont fraiches et il a visiblement décidé de me servir de couette.  
Je suppose qu'il y a des chambres à côté parce que je ne vois que Connor plongé dans son sommeil dans un coin du bureau.  
Wino et Altaïr doivent dormir ensemble quelque part. Ça fait du bien de savoir que ça va mieux entre eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se quittent en mauvais termes. Parce qu'on sait pas comment ça va finir. Il faut qu'on retrouve le cube et qu'on avise ensuite. Mais si tout se déroule comme la dernière fois, les adieux émouvants, les larmes refoulées, les derniers baisés, tout ça tout ça, mon cœur va pas tenir ! C'est beaucoup trop douloureux !

J'aime pas la situation dans laquelle on est !

Pour me réconforter un peu, je me calle plus confortablement contre le torse d'Ezio qui ressert son emprise sur moi.

Malgré tout mon malaise intérieur ne disparait pas. Merde ! J'ai envie de pleurer ! Quand quelque chose me travaille, il faut toujours que j'évacue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et là, c'est les larmes. J'aime pas pleurer pour des choses pareilles. Tient, Altaïr en profiterais pour se foutre de ma gueule. Et j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour qu'il m'engueule parce que c'est faible de pleurer pour ça.

C'est difficilement que je réprime un sanglot, laissant néanmoins un couinement m'échapper.  
L'étreinte d'Ezio se ressère encore plus, si c'est possible. Un ''bambina'' est soufflé contre mon oreille. Il doit encore dormir puisqu'il n'ajoute rien.  
J'entends Connor bouger dans son coin. Mon couinement était bruyant, le bureau étant relativement vide et silencieux. J'ai eu peur qu'il les réveille.

Il faudrait que je me rendorme, la journée va être longue et fatigante puisqu'on se rend à Masyaf. Affronter le grand chef et lui expliquer tout le tatouin va être compliqué.

Pas envie d'y être.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant porter par mes songes et Morphée.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille une nouvelle fois, il fait déjà plus chaud. Malik, Connor et Ezio sont levés. Mon malaise a quasiment disparu. Je m'étire et baille. Tous les regards convergent vers moi. Je leur fais un sourire malgré mes yeux encore embrumés.

En me relevant laborieusement je m'étire à nouveau. Puis j'allais embrasser mon italien. Je fis également un bisou à l'amérindien et le syrien manchot passa une main affectueuse sur mon crâne.  
Je m'installai à la table ou une corbeille de fruit était posée.

_ « Ils sont où Altaïr et Wino ? Demandais-je après avoir mangé une datte.

_ Ils dorment encore. Me répond Malik, Ou du moins Winona dort encore. Je crois qu'elle l'a prit en pour prisonnier pendant son sommeil et ne veut plus le relâcher. »

Je suis prise d'un fou rire en m'imaginant le grand Altaïr prit en otage par ma petite comparse. Puis je m'arrête d'un coup en prenant un visage fermé rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils aient pu faire quelque chose de ''trop rapproché''. S'ils l'ont vraiment fait je vais le tuer. Je sais que ce moment arrivera bien certainement un jour mais pour moi qui agit comme une mère avec Wino, l'idée est plus compliquée.

_ « Un problème bambina ? S'inquiète Ezio »

Evidement mon changement soudain d'humeur ne passe pas inaperçu.

_ « C'est rien. Me repris-je avec un sourire désolé, Je pensais juste à un truc… »

J'attrape un fruit et le mange. Très vite tout est oublié et ils reprennent leur activité, le chant des oiseaux comme seul bruit. Il fait encore frais dans le bureau.  
Sans indication de temps, je ne sais pas si ça fait longtemps, mais Winona finit par se lever, les cheveux en bataille, suivit par Altaïr déjà en tenue. Elle marmonne quelque chose, surement un ''bonjour'' et s'installe à table en face de moi. Pas très réveillée la demoiselle.  
Hochement de tête en guise de salut avec le syrien. On a pas vraiment envie de se chercher les p'tites bêtes dés le matin. Pas aujourd'hui. C'est comme lors de notre ''dernière matinée''. Mais l'atmosphère est plus légère. On a un peu de répit, on le sait. Alors on en profite jusqu'à qu'on vienne nous déranger.

Comme maintenant.

Le silence paisible du bureau est rompu par l'arrivée bruyante d'une jeune femme trop enthousiaste pour un matin et totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passe ici.

Ça doit être la dénommée Ahisha. J'l'aime déjà pas.

Elle porte un panier sous le bras.

_ « Bonjour ! »

Winona se renferme en l'entendant. Mes nerfs s'irritent déjà.

_ « J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé Malik ! »

Ouais, franchement trop enthousiaste.

_ « Merci Ahisha. »

Malik récupère le panier.

Bon j'lui accorde un bon point, elle reste imperturbablement joyeuse face à six regards dont quatre visages fermés, si on exclu Altaïr qui à sa capuche –pourquoi il a sa capuche lui ?– et Malik qui tente de paraitre joyeux.

Il la congédia, et immédiatement après son départ, l'ambiance du bureau redevint légère.  
Enfin elle à quand même eu le temps de faire une embrassade au novice syrien. Je crois qu'il s'est tendu mais ça m'a malgré tout donné envie de le frapper. Plus que d'habitude.

Dès que l'autre syrienne à tourné les talons pour partir, je l'ai assassiné du regard parce qu'il vient de tromper Wino. Et devant ses yeux en plus ! Oui pour moi c'est tromper. Il est passé ou son mauvais caractère de râleur hein ? Il aurait dû la remballer ! Il va m'entendre !

Je l'aurais clairement fait son frère d'époque n'avait pas prit la parole.

_ « Allez vous changer, la route est longue jusqu'à Masyaf. »

Il nous tend le panier qu'on récupère alors qu'on va s'isoler dans une chambre pour s'habiller.

Winona est silencieuse et j'aime pas ça.

La porte de la chambre fermée, elle soupire mais ne dit toujours rien.  
Je jette un œil dans le panier. Entre les étoffes blanches soigneusement pliées, il y a quelques pièces en cuir et des laçages. J'espère que c'est pas ce que je crois que c'est…

Mon intuition se révèle vraie. C'est des corsets. Parfois j'aimerais avoir faux.

Je lance un regard désespéré à mon amie. Un rire lui échappe. Ma tête doit vraiment être drôle.

Elle, elle s'en sort pas trop mal, moi, moins bien. J'ai de la poitrine et ça va être coton pour tout garder en place.

Deux coups brefs sont portés à la porte. La voix de Malik retentit de l'autre côté.

_ « Tout va bien ? »

Ah oui merde ! Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'on est là dedans et on s'est toujours pas changée.

_ « Heu… Oui oui ! Encore quelques minutes ! Bafouillais-je »

Dès qu'on l'entendit partir, on éclata de rire.

Puis on se répartit les vêtements, prenant chacune une pile. Il y a tout. Tunique, corset, chausse.  
La tunique est légère mais semble résistante.  
Otant mes vêtements, ceux de Malik, je les poses dans un coin.

Le pantalon gris est un peu grand, surtout lâche au niveau des cuisses.  
Le haut, de rouge et de blanc, n'est qu'une seule pièce. Je passe ma tête, puis les bras et tente d'enfiler le tissu. Je dis bien « tente » car j'y arrive pas. Donc je suis coincée, les bras en l'air, en train d'essayer de mettre une tenue d'Assassin. Bien.

_ « Heu… Wino ? Hésitais-je »

Ma vue cachée par le tissu, je suppose qu'elle se fout de ma gueule puisque j'entends un rire.

_ « C'est pas drôle ! Boudais-je en prenant une voix de gamine

_ Oh que si ça l'est ! Rigole-t-elle

_ Mais aide moiiiii ! »

Son fou rire s'accentue mais deux mains agrippent la tunique et après avoir forcé un peu, ma vue se dégage et le vêtement retombe le long de mon corps.

Winona est déjà en tenue, n'ayant visiblement pas eu de problème. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau plus foncée que la mienne ressortent sur le tissu blanc. Elle s'attache la partie non rasée de son crâne en chignon, laissant malgré tout une mèche libre. Je fais de même.

Je m'assois par terre pour mettre les chausses. Elles ont l'air moins confortables et moins résistantes que leurs consœurs modernes mais elles sont plus discrètes que mes basquets à fleur. Celle-ci je les fourre dans le petit sac dans lequel il y a déjà mes vêtements modernes. Faciles à attacher, je le fais par-dessus le pantalon pour le maintenir en place.

Bon, le plus dur est à venir, il faut encore qu'on attache le corset.

Avec un soupire, je tends le mien à mon amie.  
La pièce en cuir en place, elle ressert le laçage.

_ « Oh bordel de… ! »

Ça me coupe la respiration c'est horrible !

_ « Winonaaaaa ! Doucement ! Doucement !

_ Courage on y est presque ! »

Un dernier coup pour resserrer le corset et elle noue les cordelettes. Je prends une seconde pour récupérer mon souffle puis me tourne pour lui attacher le sien.

On se regarde ensuite mutuellement. Elle est super classe dans sa tenue, les longs pants de la tunique lui tombant sur les cuisses, terminés par un liserait rouge. Elle noue un cordon également rouge par-dessus son corset.

Elle me tend une paire de brassard restée dans le panier tandis qu'elle glisse l'autre paire autour de ses poignets.

Un « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? » très étouffé nous provient de l'autre côté la porte.

Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on fasse notre entrée.

On ouvre la porte, Winona sort en première.  
Gros silence. Les quatre nous regardent.  
Après l'instant de flottement, Ezio vient m'embrasser en murmurant un « Ma bambina Assassini… » avec se ton si sensuel qui me fait craquer. Du coin de l'œil, j'intercepte un regard appréciateur d'Altaïr pour Wino mais celle-ci l'ignore.

Puis des pas se font entendre sur le toit, et ensuite le bruit d'un atterrissage se fait dans la cour.

Une personne, plus petite et moins musclée, fait son apparition. Un jeune homme au son de sa voix qui à encore des intonations juvéniles.

_ « Paix et sérénité Malik. Salut-il posément

_ Paix et sérénité Adnan. »

Le dénommé Adnan retire sa capuche, dévoilant un visage jeune encore un peu rond, deux yeux marrons, des cheveux noirs désordonnés et une peau brune. Il doit avoir 18 ou 19 ans tout au plus. Il nous inspecte rapidement, mais, toujours impassible, il attrape quelques fruits et part s'installer plus loin.

_ « Tout est près ? Demande Connor

_ Oui, c'est bon. Répond le maître du bureau »

On récupère le peu d'affaire qu'on a.

_ « Adnan ! Je dois me rendre à Masyaf. Je serais de retour demain, mais en attendant je te charge d'accueillir ceux qui seront de passages. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et n'ajoute rien.

_ « Bon on se sépare en groupe.

_ Je vais avec Ezio. Coupe Winona »

Son intervention les surprend, pas moi. Je sais pourquoi et je ne vais pas chercher à argumenter contre. Mon italien me lance un regard interrogatif. Je lui réponds par un mouvement de tête et je bouge les lèvres en un ''je t'expliquerais''. Donc il ne dit rien, acquiesçant juste.  
En face de moi, il y'a Altaïr. Immédiatement il se tend. J'espère que t'as compris mon gars.

_ « Alors j'irais avec Altaïr. Il connait mieux la ville, au moins je me perdrais pas. »

Et je suis capable de rester en retrait pour ne pas attiser sa mauvaise humeur même si on ne s'entend pas souvent.  
Lui n'ajoute rien.

_ « Connor, tu viens avec moi. On passera par la rue. Rendez-vous aux portes de la ville. Explique Malik »

Je passe mon sac en bandoulière et regarde Winona et mon homme escalader le mur et disparaitre sur les toits.  
L'amérindien et le syrien emprunte la porte du bureau.

Sans un mot, l'autre syrien ronchon se dirige vers les toits. Je le suis, galérant un peu en grimpant au mur.  
Je reste un peu en retrait, de toute façon il va si vite que j'ai pas le choix. Je crois que du coin de l'œil il m'a vu en difficulté puisqu'il ralentit. Pas beaucoup mais quand même.

_ « Donc tu comptes me faire subir ta mauvaise humeur ?! M'exclamais-je entre deux respiration »

Cette fois-ci il s'arrête carrément.

_ « Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. Bougonne-t-il

_ Mais bien sûr ! Tu es constamment de mauvaise humeur ! »

Okay j'ai pas su faire profil bas. On est proche l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'en levant à peine les yeux je croise son regard coléreux.

_ « Pourquoi… »

Il a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'interromps.

_ « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! »

Là je m'énerve carrément. Je me calme en me disant que ça ne sert à rien de m'emballer. Surtout qu'on est en terrain découvert et que le danger est partout.

_ « Explique moi.

_ Cherche idiot. C'est pas compliqué. Bon on va être en retard. »

Je pourrais lui dire. Mais il faut qu'il cogite.

J'ai juste le temps de le contourner qu'il m'attrape le poignet.  
Il a peut-être pas aimé mon « t'es con ».

Mais non. Son regard n'exprime pas cette colère. Juste du questionnement, de l'incompréhension et un peu de supplication.

Je soupire.

_ « Ahisha. »

Je peux pas être plus claire que ça. Puis je me met à avancer, mon poignet toujours entouré de ses doigts. Je m'en fiche, la légère impulsion le fait avancer. Bon bah il cogite à présent.

Rapidement, on rejoint les autres, éliminant quelques gardes au passage. Ils ont déjà passés les portes de la ville et nous attendent avec des chevaux.

L'équitation n'est pas un problème, mais Ezio veille à ce que je sois bien installée avant de se mettre en selle à son tour.

* * *

Le voyage fut long, pas vraiment interressant, mais maintenant la citadelle est en vue.

Et j'ai peur.

Cette peur qui nous bouffe les visères, un mélange d'angoisse, d'anticipation et d'appréhension. Cette peur qui nous prend lors d'un examen, paralysante.

Plus la citadelle s'approche, plus cette sensation s'accroche à mes trippes. Tellement que je me mets à trembler, un froid immense s'insinue en moi, alors qu'il fait extrêmement chaud.

On suit Altaïr et Malik. Surement que les revoir côte à côte en étonne plus d'un.

Chevaux à l'écurie, on s'engage dans les rues. Je suis entre Ezio et Winona, ce qui m'apaise un peu.  
J'ai l'impression que le corset s'est resserré, formant un étau autour de ma poitrine.

Et trop rapidement à mon goût, on se retrouve dans le bureau d'Al Mualim.  
Je ne le connais pas des masses mais je sais que c'est un homme très à cheval sur la discipline et le respect des lois du Crédo. Il est capable de beaucoup de choses.

Posant un parchemin, il se retourne, prenant la parole.

Et je suis terrifiée.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! C'est un retour avec un gros chapitre !  
Encore merci à Lerugamine et SadakoTama pour leurs reviews et à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fiction.

Un chapitre bonus devrait être posté prochainement.

Donc voilà pour les nouvelles. (la nouvelle en l'occurrence mais bref).

Nous avons essayées de corriger le plus de fautes possibles mais il est fort probable qu'il en y'ai encore... Désolé d'avance... Au fait je ne parle strictement pas italien, donc bon google trad ça aide mais voilà... Donc si quelqu'un parle italien et voit des fautes, qu'il n'hésite pas à me les indiquer.

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed ne m'appartient pas, de même que Winona qui revient à Shirubahato et d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)

* * *

La première cour, devant l'entrée, était bondée de monde. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je me sentais infiniment petite entourée de tous ses assassins. Surtout que… Mel étant plus grande que moi, je suis officiellement la plus petite. Je ne savais comment me comporter, baisser la tête ou rester confiante.  
À trop angoisser, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà à l'intérieur, avant de manquer de tomber en avant. Heureusement pour moi, Connor qui se trouvait juste derrière me rattrapa. Sous mes yeux, je découvris des marches… Je m'étais pris les pieds dans l'escalier principal ?

_ « Ça va aller ? Me dit-il quand je fus stable

_ Oui, oui… Merci.

_ Détend-toi, tout va bien se passer. »

Je m'excusa auprès des autres et nous reprîmes la marche, cette fois-ci en levant bien les jambes.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes très rapidement devant le bureau d'Al Mualim. Altaïr et Malik se placèrent devant le meuble, nous derrière eux et deux assassins restèrent sur les côtés pour nous ''surveiller''.  
Je me sentais de moins en moins bien.  
Le vieil homme posa son parchemin et se retourna face à nous. Je pouvais sentir que mon amie aussi était terrifiée.

_ « Eh bien Altaïr, voici des mois que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelle de toi. »

Le susnommé reste droit, impassible. Enfin je suppose puisque je vois que son dos.

_ « Je vois que l'étrangère c'est transformée en étrangers. »

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Ezio et Connor. Ils se tiennent comme les deux syriens, imperturbables. Mon amie, elle, n'en mène pas large. Elle se retient de mêler ses doigts à ceux de son homme. Elle essaye de faire comme les garçons, tout comme moi.

_ « Combien de temps comptiez-vous cacher leur existence ? Sans nul doute que Malik est complice. »

Il reste calme mais c'est ce flegme qui cache toujours une violence. Il est un peu comme ces personnages de manga qui gardent les yeux fermés tout du long mais quand ils les ouvrent, on sait que ça va chier.

_ « Nous sommes venus le plus vite possible dès notre… retour. »

Mel doit adorer le voir aussi docile et obéissant, elle qui aime le provoquer pour voir jusqu'ou elle peut aller jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

_ « Votre retour ? »

Le cœur du sujet.

_ « Un long périple dont je n'en comprends pas encore tout les aspects moi-même.

_ Qui sont ces personnes Altaïr ? L'interrompt Al Mualim plus durement »

Silence. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment présenter la chose.

_ « Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, assassin italien dans l'an 1500.

_ Tu as encore tout tes doigts.

_ Cette tradition s'est changée au fil du temps. »

C'est pas difficile de le croire avec son accent qui fait tant frissonner mon amie. Puis le regard sondeur du maitre se pose sur l'amérindien.

_ « Et toi ?

_ Connor Kenway. Guerrier Mauhawk devenu Assassin en Amérique au 18ème siècle. »

Il a fait au plus simple, sans révéler son vrai prénom qui est impossible à retenir –et à comprendre soit disant passant-.  
Et enfin le regard du grand Al Mualim s'arrête sur nous. On est côte à côte, tremblotantes. C'est à celle qui aura la bouche la moins pâteuse et le plus de courage.

Finalement c'est mon amie qui se lance.

_ « Mélanie. Semi Assassin. Enfin si on peut considérer l'entraiment de ces dernières semaines comme tel. Résidente du 21ème siècle. Actuellement fiancée à ce grand dadet. »

D'un mouvement de bras elle désigne Ezio.

Attends ! Quoi ?!

_ « Hey ! Depuis quand ?! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

Evidement on s'est tous retourné vers eux. Surtout vers elle.

_ « Hum… Depuis un peu avant notre départ… »

Elle est tellement gênée qu'elle se cache à moitié derrière son italien, se pressant contre son bras musclé.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Le maitre de l'ordre n'a pas l'air concerné par notre bonheur. Ou stupéfaction, au choix.

Il ne reste plus que moi à me présenter.

_ « Winona. Tout comme Mélanie mais je suis pas fiancée… »

L'homme hoche lentement la tête. Il ne cesse de longer son bureau devant nous. Plein de questions doivent lui passer par l'esprit. En tout cas pour moi ce serais ça.

_ « Comment avez-vous appris l'existence de la confrérie des Assassins ? »

… Okay, c'est pas forcément à cette question qu'on s'attend quand on parle de voyage dans le temps mais soit.  
Surtout qu'il y a pas mal de réponse à ce qu'il nous a demandé. Comme : on est mariée à des Assassins d'une confrérie d'un autre pays. Mais on est pas là pour mentir, ça nous apporterait que des emmerdes dans notre recherche du cube.

_ « Pour cela il faut expliquer le début de l'histoire. Répond avec une certaine confiance Mel, Et cela répondra à de nombreuses questions. »

Je la regarde, surprise. D'où lui vient un tel courage ?

_ « Faîtes. Ordonne-t-il »

Il s'arrête et darde son regard sur mon amie.

_ « Ça va être un peu long, mais soit. Y'a genre deux mois, peut-être trois mais je suis sûre que c'est plus long, enfin bref, les quatre là sont… apparu… ouais, c'est ça, ils sont apparu dans mon salon. Donc, après un début de cohabitation un peu difficile, j'ai appelé Winona pour avoir de l'aide et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé à chercher le Cube, ce qui les a visiblement menés à notre époque, puisque c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là, même si c'est involontairement pour Wino et moi. Voilà voilà c'est à peu près tout. »

Bien sur, elle a oublié quelque détail mais l'essentiel est là.

_ « Ceci explique cela. Reprend-t-elle, C'était involontaire, pas voulu, ni désiré, mais le fait est qu'on est là et que le Cube est très dangereux.

A l'unisson on a hoché la tête à ces propos. Et elle aurait continué à parler si le chef n'avait pas levé la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

_ « Parlez-moi de ce cube.

_ Il est un peu bleu, un peu gris et flotte dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même. Et il fait à peu près cette taille. Répondis-je en mimant ma parole avec mes mains. A première vue, il est inoffensif et dans un sens il l'est un peu mais surtout, surtout, il ne faut absolument pas le toucher à main nue ! Je vous en supplie il faut qu'on le retrouve pour qu'on puisse retourner chez nous, alors s'il vous plait aidez-nous. »

Il ne va jamais accepter. Notre histoire ne tient pas debout, il va nous prendre pour des fous et nous interner.

_ « Je peux vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Votre histoire tient debout… »

Elle tient DEBOUUUUUT ! IL NOUS CROIIIIT !  
Dance de la joie putain !

_ « Evidemment, vous n'avez pas toute ma confiance. Mais la confrérie peut vous aider dans votre recherche, si cela s'avère fructueux vous aurez toute mon attention. Mais si cela se révèle être une perte de temps, je n'aurais aucune pitié concernant votre sors. »

Il fallait s'y attendre. Le principal est que nous avons son aval pour opérer.

_ « Bien. Malik, retourne à Jérusalem. Altaïr tu es suspendu de mission le temps que cette affaire soit tirée au clair. Vous pouvez donc aller librement tant que vous ne mettez pas la confrérie en péril. Je tiens à être tenu de vous déplacements. »

On acquiesce vivement.  
Lorsqu'il se détourne pour se placer à son bureau, on comprend que l'entretien est fini. En silence, on reprend les escaliers pour ressortir. Je regarde Mélanie. Elle aussi est sur le point d'imploser tant elle a trop stressée.

Une fois dehors, elle s'empresse de se blottir dans les bras de son italien. Celui-ci les referme sur elle pour la réconforter.

_ « Eri spavento ?

_ Sì… Pensavo che non ci avrebbe creduto…

_ Ma è finita. Ora abbiamo il suo permesso. Répond-t-il avec un petit rire

_ Smettila di prendermi in giro. » *

Elle est à moitiée enfouie dans sa tunique, mais j'en suis certaine. Elle parle italien. Depuis quand elle parle italien ?! Elle a jamais fait d'italien !

Ezio a de drôles d'effets sur elle.

_ « Alors comme ça tu protèges une femme Altaïr ? »

On se retourne en même temps. Une voix insupportable, une tête insupportable, je vous présente…

_ « Que veux-tu Abbas ?

_ Abat, abamus, abaïs, abant ! Riais-je avec Mélanie

_ Bim ! Dans ta face ! S'esclaffe mon amie

_ Ça sonne bien avec les terminaisons latines. Ajoutais-je sur le même ton »

Altaïr se retourna vers nous l'air plus qu'étonné.

_ « Depuis quand vous savez parler latin vous ?

_ Hum… Depuis maintenant. Répond Mel, Elle vient de me le souffler à l'oreille.

_ Moi j'en ai fait quelques années. Répliquais-je »

Mon syrien hoche la tête tandis qu'Abbas nous gratifie d'un regard noir mais reprend la parole.

_ « Je viens te féliciter pour ton retour tonitruant pardi ! Tout est à ton image !

_ Je n'ai que faire de tes inepties Abbas. Retourne d'où tu viens.

_ Retourner d'où je viens ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire cela !

_ Co…

_ Toute la confrérie est déjà au courant Altaïr ! Votre histoire de cube magique ne tient pas debout ! Al Mualim à tort de vous accorder sa confiance ! Il…

_ Va lui dire toi-même dans ce cas ! L'interrompis-je »

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et s'il avait pu me tuer avec, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

_ « Ne me coupe pas la parole femme ! »

Il vient de dire quoi là ?! J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça !  
Je lui aurais certainement frappé si mon syrien n'était pas intervenu.

_ « Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'écouter délirer. Nous sommes pressés. »

Connor fait sa tête de ''gros-méchant-près-à-te-décapiter-avec-les-dents '' et comme c'est le plus baraqué, ça en jette grave. Et ça fait très peur accessoirement.

Abbas flippa un peu. Eh ouais ! Caca culotte mon pote !  
Herm… bref. Il s'en va avec une tête boudeuse et énervée.

Les Assassin's sitter : 1 Gros méchant pas beau : 0.

Puis nous reprenons le chemin de l'écurie.

* * *

Ça fait quoi ? Quelques heures qu'on est à cheval ? Sûrement moins ou peut-être plus mais comme le paysage qui nous entoure ne change pas, je perds la notion du temps.

À ma droite Wino semble plongée dans ses pensées, en plein questionnement. Abbas ? Nooon. Altaïr ? Certainement. Le cube ? Aussi. Un peu des deux je suppose.  
A ma gauche, Ezio me jette souvent des regards qu'il croit discret pour être sûr que je vais bien.  
Et un peu plus en avant, Connor et Malik sur le même cheval. Le syrien a passé son seul bras autour de la taille de l'amérindien. Ils sont adorables ensemble. Ça me fait même sourire. Ils se sont bien trouvés tout les deux. Leur relation se définie par l'amour qu'un grand frère porte à son petit frère.

Jérusalem est en vue mais j'ai l'impression qu'on fait du surplace tant la ville sainte ne semble pas décidée à s'approcher.

On est pas resté très longtemps à Masyaf, on a même du passer plus de temps pour nous y rendre. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à entamer sa descente et j'espère qu'on sera arrivé avant la nuit. Les frontières ne sont pas très sûres une fois que l'astre solaire n'est plus là.

On était peut-être pas si loin de la ville puisque le temps que le soleil disparaisse on était arrivé.

Les cheveux attachés plus loin, on remarque que passer les portes de Jérusalem sera plus facile qu'en plein jour. Les quelques gardes qui la veille sont soit complètement bourrés, soit somnolants dans un coin. On a champ libre. Super, j'avais pas envie de passer en mode furtif pour rentrer. Les voyages ça fatigue.

Altaïr, par habitude surement, passe par les toits pour rejoindre le bureau. Ezio a voulut faire pareil, mais quand il a vu que je suivais Malik dans les rues, il est resté près de moi. Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille, d'une part pour dissuader les regards grivois de se poser sur moi, et d'une autre part pour me soutenir. Il a dû comprendre que je suis plus fatiguée que ce que je laisse paraitre.

Le bureau est en vue et un soulagement m'envahit à son approche. La rencontre avec Al Mualim était si stressante que, mêlée à l'adrénaline, la fatigue m'est tombée dessus et pèse sur mes paupières depuis.  
Wino est à peu près dans le même état que moi, mais elle, elle anticipe ce retour au bureau car elle va enfin être avec Altaïr, sans rien autour pour interférer. Une discussion de couple dans les règles de l'art.

Adnan est encore là, posé dans un coin. Altaïr aussi. Winona n'a aucun regard pour lui et s'échappe vers la chambre. Okay. Là ça va être compliqué.  
Connaissant Altaïr il va même pas s'en rendre compte et si au grand miracle un déclic se passe dans sa tête de syrien coincé en amour, il osera jamais aller lui parler.  
Bon bah je vais devoir m'improviser conseillère en amour.

Ezio me soutient maintenant plus fermement. Je lui souris et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement. Il est un peu surpris mais me laisse faire quand j'essaie de me dégager.

J'ai un regain d'énergie et je pousse Altaïr le plus fort que je peux jusque dans la petite cour.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronde-t-il

_ Une petite discussion entre toi et moi. Et tu vas m'écouter tu n'as pas d'autre choix. »

Je suis ferme et j'abandonnerais pas avant de tout lui avoir dit.

_ « Tu pourras me tuer avec tes yeux autant que tu voudras, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. Donc tu vas te taire et m'écouter. Et je te jure que j'hésiterais pas à t'en coller une.

_ Je t'écoute donc. Grogne-t-il

_ Bien. Je vais pas te faire un cours sur les femmes parce que Winona c'est pas UNE femme, c'est THE femme !

_ C'est elle le sujet de la discussion ? »

Il est sérieux là ? Je vais le tuer. Sur la tête du créateur du chocolat, je vais le buter !

_ « Tu te fous de moi ?! Grondais-je la voix sourde, Y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans ''elle t'aime '' ? Elle t'ai-meuh ! Le mal est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! »

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Ça va être long mais je vais tenir bon.  
Il ouvre la bouche pour certainement ajouter quelque chose.

_ « Non ne dis rien. Je te jure dis rien. Sinon je crois que je vais vraiment t'en coller une. Soufflais-je. Donc prend une chaise si tu veux parce que les prochaines minutes ou peut-être même l'heure vont être longues. Je vais te parler de Winona et uniquement de Winona et de comment te comporter avec elle parce que t'agis vraiment comme un abruti avec elle. »

Yeux dans les yeux, il voit que je déconne pas. Puis il se détourne et je vois ses pupilles qui bougent. Derrière moi, ils doivent tous nous regarder, même Adnan.

_ « Premièrement, Ahisha. Si tu la laisse encore te tripoter comme elle le fait, je me charge personnellement de t'arracher ce qui fait de toi un homme. Ce n'est pas ta femme, ni ta fiancée donc elle a pas à être aussi proche de toi. Vous êtes plus des gosses. Deuxièmement, elle t'aime comme une folle alors cherche pas à la super impressionner, soit simple ça passera. Enfin impressionne là mais pas trop parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle t'aime. Enfin tu m'as compris. Non ne dis rien. Et troisièmement, c'est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse et elle a besoin de toi. »

Je l'attrape par le col et le penche vers moi.

_ « Donc maintenant tu vas la voir, tu lui parles et vous revenez heureux sinon…

_ Sinon tu trouveras un autre moyen de m'émasculer ? »

Mon étonnement lui tire un rire espiègle.

_ « Ouais c'est ça. Grognais-je, Ta gueule et vas la voir. »

Je le relâche et le pousse vers l'intérieur du bureau en direction des chambres. Pour qu'il se bouge un peu, je lui fous mon pied au cul. Il se retourne vivement en m'envoyant un regard noir. Je lui réponds par un regard coléreux et pointe du doigt la porte de la chambre. Il marmonne un truc dans sa barbe mais s'y rend tout de même.

Je retiens un gloussement en me mordant violement la joue. Il a encore la trace de ma semelle sur sa tunique blanche.

* * *

Je m'étais posée un moment assise sur le lit, mon visage dans mes mains à respirer l-e-n-t-e-m-e-n-t … Cette journée m'avait vraiment effrayée, je ne me sentais plus bien, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes, je ne me sens plus en sécurité … Pourquoi cette prise de panique soudaine ? Je fus prise d'étouffement ! Je me releva et m'avança vers la fenêtre pour profiter du frais de la nuit … j'entendais Mel crier sévèrement … elle doit sûrement gronder Altaïr, il est vrai que je suis un peu fâchée contre lui, mais ça n'est pas la véritable raison de mon isolement … mais bon, qu'ils gardent cette idée pour le moment, ça vaut mieux. Une envie soudaine de m'enfuir, juste un instant et de profiter du camouflage de la nuit me pris, mais on ouvrit la porte, je ne bougeai plus. La porte se referma, sûrement derrière la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_ « Bon alors ? Comme ça, tu boudes ? Se manifesta enfin la voix d'Altaïr.

_ Je ne boude pas … je ne suis plus une enfant.

_ J'ai eu le droit à une certaine discussion avec Mélanie … »

Je ne répondis pas, mais dans sa voix se manifesta un petit sourire moqueur.

« _ … Tu es jalouse d'Ahisha ? »

La façon dont il prononça son nom me donna un frisson de dégout. Mais je ne me retournerais pas.

_ « Du tout, en quoi je serais jalouse d'elle ? »

Bien sûr que je suis jalouse ! T'as vu comment elle te saute dessus ! Tu es à moi !

_ « Le fait que tu le dises ainsi. »

Euh …ok, Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je veux plus de toi …

_ « Je ne boude pas, et je ne suis pas jalouse ! Tentais-je de conclure sèchement.

_ Bien si tu le dis …

_ Merci.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi reste-tu seule dans ton coin comme ça ? Insista-t-il.

_ Par … parce que je … je cogite ! Voilà !

_ Tu cogites à propos d'Ahisha …

_ Grrr ! Mais tu me saoule avec ton Ahish- … ! »

Je ne pus dire un mot, ma bouche ne pouvait plus bouger. Mince ! Je ne l'avais pas senti s'approcher et, en me retournant dans un hélant de colère, il venait de m'attraper le menton et de m'embrasser. Il passa une main dans mon cou, en y détachant mes cheveux, et l'autre dans mon dos, pour mieux me coller à lui. Sans nous séparer il se mit à murmurer le plus tendrement qu'il sache faire.

_ « Tu es la seule … ce n'est qu'une amie d'enfance rien de plus… il n'y a que toi qui m'attire, que je veux voir sourire … Alqut albarri** … que toi que j'aime … »

Il termina ses mots en m'embrassant à deux reprises dans le cou. Je n'osai plus faire un geste, sa voix semblait sincère, son étreinte aussi … finalement je glissai mes mains dans son cou et il me rembrassa, d'abord doucement puis glissant d'une lèvre à l'autre, les pinçant entre les siennes délicatement. Puis à ce baiser vint s'ajouter sa langue que j'accueilli de la mienne, les laissant se caresser, se toucher, danser ensemble. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, ma respiration devint plus rapide, et la température monta dans l'intégralité de mon corps.

Comment ? Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour me mettre dans un état pareil. Désormais le seul endroit où je voulais m'enfuir était dans ses bras … bien que j'y sois déjà.

Sa main dans mon cou se délogea pour la passer sous mes fesses afin de me soulever, me collant un peu plus contre lui. Mes bras, maintenant sur ses épaules, gardaient nous visages proche. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et m'y déposa sans rompre notre baiser qu'il rendit encore plus intense. Se trouvant au-dessus de moi, il laissait ses mains se balader sur mes côtes, mes hanches, venir caresser, frôler du bout des doigts mes cuisses, son bassin collé au mien -dont le contacte n'était pas si désagréable voir très excitant-, parfois elles remontaient, cherchant la douceur de mes cheveux, le pouce frottant ma joue.

Manipulées par je ne sais quel subconscient, mes petites mains réussirent à se glisser sous son haut, pour venir découvrir délicatement ses muscles si bien modelés … On sentait l'excitation monter entre nous, un désir que jamais je n'avais ressenti … enfin si une fois, la première fois qu'il m'avait vraiment embrasser comme celle-ci et encore, ça avait été bien moins intense. Son haut avait glissé au sol tout comme mon corset, en revanche les bracelets de cuir était toujours là.

Lui, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et moi, de ma chemise bustier et de ma jupe, je pouvais alors sentir la chaleur de son corps réchauffer chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il touchait … sa bouche se logea sous mon oreille et dévora mon cou, comme impatient. Une de ses main vint se poser sur mon ventre, remontant doucement, venant défaire un bouton, puis deux, puis trois, puis …

_ « Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas revenu donc on commençait à… s'inquiété… ? »

Malik venait d'entrer dans la chambre, devenue sombre par la venue de la nuit et l'ouverture de la porte éclairant juste Altaïr et moi. Le brun resta un instant fixe, perturbé, puis il jeta un regard noir à Altaïr. Toute la chaleur de mon corps se déplaça jusqu'à mon visage, maintenant rouge de honte. Altaïr, quant à lui n'osa plus bouger …

_ « M-Malik … ? Réussit-il à prononcer. Ce …. Euh, on … »

Le manchot soupira et commença à repartir.

_ « Dépêchez-vous … on vous attend …»

Et la porte se ferma. Nous nous regardâmes un instant puis Altaïr se releva, attrapant son haut au passage.

_ « Je suis désolé je les avais complètement oublié…, dit-il

_ Ne t'excuse pas voyons … »

Timidement je passais dans son dos, laissant mes mains remonter toute sa peau et ses muscles jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendre aux bras. Mes mains ayant atteint les siennes, il se retourna me serra contre lui, et nous échangeâmes -à mon plus grand plaisir- un nouveau baiser passionné, laissant nos mains caresser la peau de l'autre le plus amoureusement possible.

Mais on frappa à la porte … -Maliiik, je vais te tueeeer !- Je remis ma jupe dans l'axe, commença à reboutonner mon bustier et tout en suivant l'Assassin, je relaçait du mieux possible mon corset.

En arrivant dans le salon, tout le monde nous regardait … je sentis le gros malaise m'envahir. Je devais être rouge comme un piment, facile pour eux d'avoir des soupçons. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amie aux cheveux de blés mais elle m'afficha un vilain sourire à la fois sournois et complice. D'un doigt, sur elle-même, elle m'indiqua les cheveux. Je portai tout de suite la main sur ma tête, mon dieu, je n'imaginais même pas la dégaine que je devais avoir en cet instant … j'avais les cheveux complètement en bataille. Timidement, la tête basse j'allais m'assoir à côté de cette dernière qui ne put s'empêcher de rire quand je me collai à elle.

_ « Alors ? C'est aller loin ?

_ Ta gueule … pas du tout !

_ Allons bellissima, ne l'embête pas, un jour tu comprendras ce que ça fait … ou du moins ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en cet instant, lui murmura Ezio d'une voix aguicheuse »

Ce dernier m'adressa un petit clin d'œil et je lui tapai dans la main alors que mon amie, elle, avait pris ma place dans les épices.

Franchement cet Italien, il ne cesse de me surprendre … mais ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là. Finalement je réussis à porter mon regard sur Altaïr qui m'adressa un certain sourire … et je me fis un plaisir de le lui rendre.

_ « Bon ce n'est pas tout mais personnellement je commence sincèrement à avoir faim. Se manifesta Connor.

_ **Je m'en charge !** »

Plus synchro que ça tu meurs. On se fixa instantanément moi et mon amie avant d'exploser de rire. Malik nous proposa donc de cuisiner ensemble. Ce qu'on fit avec joie !

Connors restait assit à table, nous surveillant, alors que l'on s'affairait à mitonner quelque chose de mangeable. Mélanie ne cessa de me taquiner en me noyant de question sur Altaïr et ce qui avait pu se passer tout à l'heure. Je tentais tant bien que mal de rester la plus discrète possible. Mais comment faire quand un arabe, pris d'un je ne sais quel élan d'amour, arrive derrière moi pour me serrer tendrement par la taille et m'embrasser le cou. Ezio qui passait justement à ce moment-là, frappa amicalement l'épaule d'Altaïr et se moqua.

_ « Tiens donc ! C'est moi qui fais ça normalement ! Tu me vole mes attentions ! »

Mélanie ris à son tour, pour ma part je me sentais plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Tout juste audible pour moi, s'assurant que les autres n'entendent pas, Altaïr vint me murmurer à l'oreille.

_ « Peut-être que ce soir, après dîner, nous pourrions continuer ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure … ? »

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer brutalement. L'assassin m'embrassa l'épaule et repartit calmement. Mélanie me regarda puis le dévisagea alors qu'il était dos à nous.

_ « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit encore, ce rustre ? me demanda-t-elle

_ Euh … Rien ! Rien d'important, t'inquiète…

_ Mouai … J'y crois pas trop, mais bon il faut qu'on avance ce- …

_ AÏE ! »

Elle se retourna subitement vers moi, qui avais lâché tout ce que j'avais en main. Je venais de me couper le doigt avec le couteau qui me servait à éplucher le gingembre.

Malik arriva peu après avec un petit pansement tout mignon !

Suite à ça, nous avons tout de même réussit à finir le repas et passer à table. Visiblement les garçons n'étaient pas mécontent de ce que nous leurs avions concocté.

Ezio et Mélanie étaient de plus en plus proche … bien que je sois heureuse pour eux, je recommençais à m'inquiéter … où tout cela allait-il nous mener … ?

_ « Quelque chose ne va pas, Rebella ? »

La voix de l'Italien me tira hors de mes pensées. Je souris gênée.

_ « Non, non rien ! Désolé, vous pouvez continuer à vous bécoter, je ne faisais que penser ! … oups … euh pardon …

_ Hahaha ! Pas de problème. Du coup Bambina … on continue ? »

Mélanie explosa de rire avant de l'embrasser et de me tendre sa main que je checka.

Le repas se fini sans encombre puis chacun alla dans sa chambre, enfin presque. Connor avait finalement prit notre chambre pour que Mel dorme avec Ezio. Quant à moi, je partis devant, dans la salle où dormait Altaïr. C'était un véritable sol de coussin et tapis. Je m'apprêtais à m'y assoir mais deux bras me retinrent. L'assassin me colla dos contre lui. Très vite sa bouche vint embrasser mon cou, mes épaules, il me retourna face à lui, s'empara de mes lèvres et de mon cœur au passage.

* * *

Le jour se lève paisiblement, Winona est quelque part dans les bras d'Altaïr et moi je suis dans ceux d'Ezio dans une chambre du bureau. Leur réconciliation remonte le moral, c'est un peu l'éclaircie pendant la tempête. Car peut-être que la recherche du cube sera longue, peut-être qu'elle sera infructueuse mais savoir qu'entre eux ça va mieux, ça allège le cœur.

Hier a été une journée mouvementée. Avoir l'autorisation, et peut-être l'aide, d'Al Mualim est un soulagement et j'ai l'impression qu'on touche notre but du bout des doigts mais qu'en même temps on en est encore très loin.  
Surtout, je ne perds pas de vue que le maître de l'ordre est capable de trahir ses principes puisqu'il l'a déjà fait avec la pomme d'Eden. Il peut très bien feindre de nous aider et nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme il peut très bien se servir de nous.  
Un homme à garder à l'œil donc.

Il y en a un autre aussi à garder à l'œil. Abbas. S'il continue à être aussi hautain, il ne risque pas de vivre longtemps. Merci la condition de la femme à cette époque. En fait, Abbas ne sera pas un ''ennemi'', il sera plus une ''gène'' du fait qu'il nous les brises et qu'il est plus là pour emmerder Altaïr.  
Il est et restera un boulet.  
A tenir loin de nous également sous peine de crise nerf et de meurtre.

Mais il y a un autre problème qui se dresse devant nous. On ne sait absolument pas où commencer nos recherches. Aucune piste. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Nothing.

C'est comme si on est sur un plateau de jeu et qu'il faut faire un double pour commencer alors qu'on a qu'un seul dé. Bref c'est la merde et on est pas près d'en sortir.

_ « Tu ne devrais pas te creuser les méninges de bon matin bambina. Murmure Ezio dans mon cou, Tu vas avoir une migraine.

_ Comment tu…

_ Je t'entends réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui te pose tellement problème ?

_ Ah… Rien… Ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup, c'est ta nature. Mais ce n'est pas ''rien'' qui te mets dans cet état.

_ Hm… Je faisais juste un bilan de ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement pour voir ou on en était.

_ Et résultat ?

_ On est mal barré. »

Un souffle saccadé me chatouille la peau de mon cou.

_ « Pourquoi tu ris ? Je te dis que c'est la merde et toi tu ris ?! Me vexais-je silencieusement en me tournant à moitié vers lui.

_ Si on t'écoutait tout serait dramatique ! Tu es trop pessimiste !

_ Je suis pas pessimiste ! Je suis réaliste ! »

Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire.  
Puis il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me fixe.

_ « Nous allons nous en sortir.

_ Et on sera séparé ! Répliquais-je immédiatement »

Okay je suis peut-être défaitiste. Je baisse les yeux et essaie de me retourner. Sa poigne se fait plus forte, et il me force à le regarder.

_ « Si nous n'y arrivons pas. Si rien ne se passe, si nous ne retrouvons pas le cube… Tu pourrais vivre avec moi ? »

Il est tellement sérieux.

_ « Peut être que tu préfèreras partager ta vie avec quelqu'un de ton âge mais…

_ Ce ne sera pas toi. Même si je pourrais vivre avec tout les hommes de la Terre, je ne serais jamais heureuse parce qu'ils ne seront pas toi. Alors évidement que si nous échouons à notre mission, je resterais avec toi. »

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement et les bouges lentement.

_ « Ti amo Mélanie. Souffle-t-il

_ Ti amo Ezio. »

Je me colle un peu plus à lui. Ses mains caressent ma peau.

_ « Vous avez décidé de tous me faire le coup ? Se moque une voix derrière moi »

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule, dans l'espoir de disparaitre. La honte. Après Connor, c'est Malik qui nous surprend. Mon dieu je voudrais devenir une petite, toute petite souris pour me planquer quelque part et ne jamais me remontrer.

_ « Oh la honte… »

Ezio se contente de rire en me caressant le dos.

C'est fou comme nos envies se font éteindres dès les premières étincelles en ce moment.

_ « Je suis venu vous prévenir que vous pouviez prendre le petit déjeuné. »

La salle commune est à deux pas.

_ « Bien dormi ? Reprend Malik comme si de rien n'était »

Je le suis et l'observe piocher dans la corbeille de fruit.

_ « B-Bien et toi ? »

Amore mio est derrière moi et l'imite.

Je n'ai pas spécialement faim mais je pioche tout de même quelques dattes.  
Je regarde Malik, déjà habillé, s'affairer derrière le comptoir à la recherche de rouleaux, d'encre et de plumes. Il ne pourra pas venir avec nous sur le terrain mais si Al Mualim tient parole et nous aide, Malik pourra interroger les Assassins de passage.  
Plus qu'à attendre les premières pistes.

* * *

Winona s'est levée une heure plus tard. Le soleil est haut à présent. Elle m'embrasse le crâne en passant et s'installe sur une chaise à mes côtés. Je suis plongée dans la contemplation de Malik penché au dessus d'un parchemin, une plume à la main. C'est hypnotisant.

J'entends mon amie piocher dans la corbeille de fruit.

_ « Et les garçons ? Me demande-t-elle »

Je désigne vaguement du bout du bras l'extérieur du bureau.

Si nous nous sommes plus casanière, eux ont besoin de bouger, se maintenir en forme, ne pas perdre l'habitude, tout ça tout ça…

Après réflexion, il s'avère que je suis la plus casanière d'entre nous. Quand j'ai vraiment la flemme, il me faudrait une fin du monde pour me faire bouger de mon canapé ou de la chose sur laquelle je me suis échouée. Oui je suis une baleine. C'est mignon les baleines.

Une main passe devant mes yeux.

_ « Mel ? Ça va ?

_ Heu… Oui oui ça va.

_ À quoi tu pensais ?

_ Aux baleines.

_ Hein ? Heu… Okay… Comment t'as fais pour dériver jusqu'aux baleines ?

_ C'est cool les baleines…

_ C'est quoi les baleines ? Nous interrompt Malik »

Je rebraque mon regard sur lui. Evidement. C'est pas en plein désert qu'on va en trouver des baleines.  
Je me lance donc dans une grande explication sur cet imposant mammifère.  
J'entends au loin Wino soupirer de lassitude. Ou de désespoir. Au choix.

* * *

Les bruits dans la cour m'interrompent. Je suis en tenue, Winona aussi. Malik a carrément abandonné son parchemin pour m'écouter. Parce que je me suis pas arrêtée qu'aux baleines. Non non non. Moi quand on me lance, on m'arrête pas. Je lui ai même parlé des dinosaures.  
J'ai réussi entre temps à me changer. Comment j'ai fais ? Aucune idée. J'ai pas le souvenir de m'être arrêtée de parler. Et puis au final, Wino s'y est mise aussi. Pour une fois qu'on peut exposer notre science on en profite.

Je fais un grand sourire à Ezio qui m'enserre dans ses bras musclés. Ah putain qu'est-ce que c'est cool quand il fait ça. Savoir qu'il me protège et qu'il a toujours un regard bienveillant sur moi. C'est agréable.

_ « Vous êtes prêtes ? Demande Altaïr

_ Yep ! »

Je fais quelques échauffements et prends une bouffée de ventoline. Je glisse ensuite mon inhalateur dans un recoin de la tenue, c'est-on jamais. Faire une crise d'asthme en plein Jérusalem, très peu pour moi.

Les garçons sont déjà près et nous attendent déjà sur les toits. Avec beaucoup d'élan, de force et d'aide, j'arrive à me hisser en haut.  
Pas le temps de souffler, on doit se mettre en route pour échapper à la vigilance des gardes.

On court le plus vite possible pour s'arrêter brutalement et se cacher derrière les dômes qui ponctuent les toits.

L'excitation me gagne peu à peu et l'adrénaline se déverse dans mon sang. C'est une vraie mission, bien plus que l'infiltration à la mairie.

Altaïr nous mène dans les quartiers nord et nous briefe rapidement.

_ « D'étranges éclats bleutés ont été aperçus à plusieurs reprises dans de vieilles bâtisses abandonnées.

_ Ils auraient trimballés le cube ? Questionnais-je plus pour moi-même

_ Probablement. Répond Wino, Ce qui veut dire que soit ceux qui l'ont se sentent en danger, soit ils ne veulent pas qu'on trouve le cube.

_ Ou alors les deux.

_ Donc il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient près à tout pour qu'on ne le récupère pas. »

C'est Connor qui nous interrompt en énonçant la conclusion de nos observations et hypothèses.

Si la mission est plus exaltante par les conditions, elle en est d'autant plus dangereuse. Nos ennemis sont près à tout, même à tuer sans aucune considération pour la vie. Ce ne sont pas de simples caméras à éviter.

La décision est prise. On se sépare pour couvrir le quartier et éviter de se faire repérer.  
Première mission en autonomie. J'ai un peu peur à présent. Il y a toujours la probabilité de tomber sur le Cube en fouillant les maisons inhabitées. Et avec lui ceux qui le détiennent. Parce que maintenant c'est une certitude que le Cube ne se déplace pas tout seul.

On s'est éparpillé aux quatre coins du quartier Nord, et moi je dois inspecter un recoin qui a brûler quelques années auparavant.  
Le foyer principal du feu n'a laissé que des cendres mais un peu autour, les bâtisses partiellement ou entièrement carbonisées ont été désertées mais celles qui ont eu la chance de ne subir que la pointe des flammes n'en ont gardées que des traces noires sur les murs extérieurs.

Et il y a cette maison plus loin, un peu à l'écart, entourée des restes de charpente de ses voisines. Une partie du toit s'est effondrée, la porte pend sur ses gonds, si les gonds existent à cette époque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'intrigue et quelque chose me pousse à la visiter.

Je descends agilement de mon poste d'observation. S'il y a eu des passages entre les maisons, ils n'existent plus aujourd'hui, recouverts de suie, de cendre et de débris.  
Les restes de bois craquent sous mes pieds tandis que j'avance dans les chemins les moins encombrés. Je me tiens à ce qui semble encore tenir. Je chemine progressivement. Il n'y a personne aux alentours. A cette heure de la journée, tout est déserté, surtout un quartier aussi sinistre.

Devant la ruine que sont les restes de la maison, j'ai un peu peur de pousser la porte. J'opte pour finalement me glisser dans l'entrebâillement puis j'ôte ma capuche pour mieux voir dans la semi-obscurité.

Outre la scène de désastre qui s'étant sous mes yeux, c'est l'atmosphère qui me prend à la gorge.  
Si l'extérieur semble avoir grandement échappé aux dégâts des flammes, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intérieur. Tout est noir, sans couleur et semble tenir par miracle. Et l'odeur de fumée et de mort qui flotte dans l'air est insoutenable. Mais cette sensation d'être déjà venue m'empêche de rebrousser chemin. Cette sensation indescriptible, un mélange de puissance et de passivité, de dangerosité pourtant facilement contenue. Etre en présence du Cube sans qu'il soit là.

Je regarde le décor et mes yeux se posent sur ce qui devait être un plan de travail et soudain quelque chose se passe. Je vois des ombres bouger rapidement, comme en accéléré, évoluer autour d'une source de lumière bleuté que je vois distinctement. Le Cube. Le temps semble ne pas continuer son cours autour de lui et je le vois tourner sur lui-même, lentement, propre à sa vitesse.

Et lorsque je tends inconsciemment le bras pour le toucher, tout s'arrête. Plus d'ombre, plus de Cube, plus de vision.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Tout est vague autour de moi. Je n'entends plus les bruits, mon cerveau flotte dans une sorte de cocon hermétique.

Encore sonnée, je tangue quelque seconde. Les sons reviennent peu à peu.  
Puis j'entends enfin le son du marché qui n'est pas loin. J'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air.

Je sors précipitamment, remettant ma capuche et quitte au plus vite le quartier.  
Je traverse une rue, bouscule des passants et me glisse dans une ruelle. Il y a un amas de bois. Je m'en sers comme marche et grimpe sur le toit.

Je m'installe dans un recoin à l'ombre, cachée par un muret. Le marché en contrebas me couvre totalement des regards extérieurs. Au loin le quartier brûlé se distingue.

Je me laisse complètement aller, une jambe pendante dans le vide et l'autre repliée, un bras passant dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est beaucoup trop étrange. J'ai une migraine depuis l'incident mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je sais que ce que j'ai vu est réel. Je sais aussi que ça c'est passé il y a longtemps. Quand ? Aucune idée mais ça c'est réellement produit.  
Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de savoir et de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce phénomène.

Je vais trouver, j'en suis sûre.

Je me laisse porter par les odeurs et les exclamations qui proviennent du marché. Un léger courant d'air me caresse. Je ferme les yeux, bercée par tout ce qui m'entoure.

Un cri dans le ciel me fait brutalement revenir à la réalité. Je lève le regard et observe un oiseau tourner dans les airs.

Un aigle.

J'ai un moment de flottement. La réponse est là, sous mes yeux mais je ne la vois pas.

Putain c'que je suis conne.

La vision d'aigle.

Je m'y connais peut-être pas beaucoup mais j'ai suffisamment joué aux jeux pour être certaine que c'est la vision d'aigle. Et je sais aussi que rare sont ceux qui développent ce don.  
Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Winona, d'urgence.

Soudain je croise le regard d'un mendiant, lui aussi installé à l'ombre, dans une ruelle.  
Rare sont ceux qui arrivent à capter la présence d'un Assassin.  
On se fixe mutuellement jusqu'à qu'il lâche en premier.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Si lui est capable de me voir, il est sûrement capable de voir bien d'autre chose.

Je descends expressément de mon toit et m'élance à travers le marché pour le rejoindre. Je chipe au passage quelques pommes sur un étalage.

Le mendiant me voit arriver, je sais qu'il m'a vu voler les pommes avec une facilité déconcertante et essaie de se relever. Ses muscles sont surement ankylosés, il galère mais n'y arrive pas.  
J'ai vite fais de traverser et le coupe dans son élan. Je me bloque à l'entrée de la ruelle, le soleil dans mon dos.

Je l'observe quelques secondes. L'homme a les cheveux poivre et sel lui arrivant dans le cou. Il a l'air grand, du moins sa carrure et ses larges épaules le laisse deviner. Mais sous sa chemise sale je perçois ses côtes. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il est là le bonhomme.

Je fais un pas, il recule comme il peut. J'ai un sourire. Lui doit prendre ça pour un potentiel danger, pour moi c'est de l'amusement. C'est la première fois que je fais peur à quelqu'un. Et apparemment je dois être terrifiante du haut de mon mètre 65 puisqu'il à les jambes qui tremblent. Ou alors c'est la tenue qui en impose. Ouais plutôt ça. Parce que lui, s'il se met debout, il doit faire facilement deux têtes de plus que moi.

Comme il voit que je le lâcherais pas, il cesse de reculer et décide d'affronter son destin. Ouais bah mon gars, ton destin va t'offrir à bouffer, alors arrête de me craindre je vais rien te faire.  
Je m'accroupis face à lui et lui tends une pomme.

Il ne bouge plus, essayant de capter mon regard sous la capuche, puis il lève le bras lentement en direction du fruit. Quand il est à deux doigt de l'avoir, je relève mon avant bras, mettant mon trésor de sa portée.

_ « A une seule condition. Je veux des réponses à mes questions. »

Je baisse mon bras mais me stoppe avant qu'il n'est la pomme.

_ « Des réponses précises. »

Il hoche la tête et je lui donne enfin le fruit qu'il s'empresse de croquer avidement.

_ « Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

_ Un p'tit bout de temps. »

Bien. Vouvoiement pour moi signifie respect mutuel et comme je suis sympa avec lui, il va l'être avec moi. Je plante mes dents dans une des pommes à mon tour.

_ « Et vous voyez beaucoup de choses par ici ? »

Il hausse les épaules en mangeant même le trognon. Okay ce mec crève vraiment la dalle.

_ « Il s'est passé un truc ces derniers jours ? Comme des hommes qui ont fréquentés le marché avant de disparaitre ou particulièrement nerveux…

_ Il y a eu un groupe qui est partit il y a deux, trois jours. Ils sont arrivés il y a une semaine. C'était la première fois que je les voyais. Ils étaient pas nombreux, pas plus de quatre je dirais. »

Oh putain c'est un vrai détective ! je kiffe ce mec !

_ « D'où est-ce qu'ils venaient ?

_ Du quartier brûlé.

_ Et de quoi ils avaient l'air ?

_ Des mercenaires, parés aux combats difficiles.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Disons, qu'ils semblaient pouvoir faire un massacre sans que cela ne les déranges…

_ Hmm hmm je vois… Et quand ils sont partit, ils avaient quelque choses avec eux qui avait l'air… Etrange ?

_ Ils avaient un sac avec eux. La chose à l'intérieur brillait bleue. Et j'ai aussi vu un de vos camarades.

_ Un camarade ? Répétais-je avec incompréhension

_ Oui. Ceux tout vêtus de blanc. »

Il parle clairement d'un Assassin.

_ « Il avait l'air de faire quoi celui en blanc ?

_ Eh ben… Il avait l'air de les suivre et qu'en même temps il n'en avait rien à faire…

_ Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses. »

Je me relève et essaie d'avoir l'air détachée alors qu'en moi je boue littéralement d'excitation. Je lui lance la pomme restante qu'il attrape agilement.

Je m'avance pour sortir de la ruelle avant de me retourner à moitié. Je fais sauter une pièce entre mes doigts avant de la lui donner.

_ « Restez dans les parages au cas où. Oh. Et ne volez pas. C'est mal le vol. »

Puis je me fonds dans la foule, disparaissant de sa vue.

* * *

Voilà que nous étions tous séparés, dans cette grande ville que je ne connais que par le jeu … et oui, me voilà seule pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise et préférais m'aventurer au sol. J'avais emprunté une longue cape à Malik que j'avais nouée à ma taille avec une corde pour passer inaperçu. Au moins le temps de prendre confiance en moi.

Après dix minutes de marche dans Jérusalem je me décide enfin à me faufiler et me faire plus transparente. Le comportement des gens dans la rue m'intrigue et me gêne grandement. Ces femmes qui se jettent sur toi en demandant de l'argent, pour leurs enfants malades, ces fous qui vous bousculent alors que vous êtes à 3 mètres d'eux, et ces soldats qui s'en prennent à n'importe qui dont la tête ne leurs plait pas … d'ailleurs en sortant d'une ruelle il y avait un autre groupe en train de martyriser une pauvre enfant visiblement perdue.

La pauvre petite pleurait apeurée par la brutalité de ces hommes.

Nan là c'était trop. Ils étaient cinq et il n'y avait que quelques hommes autours … sans problème.

Cachée dans un coin je pris délicatement quatre couteaux, fourrés dans mes bottes, deux dans chaque main. Le temps d'une inspiration, calme et concentrée, je redressais une main et tira les quatre lames à la suite. Tous les soldats visés tombèrent à l'agonie : deux dans la gorge, un dans le dos, le dernier dans la poitrine. L'homme épargné prit par surprise, chercha tout autour de lui mais ne me vit pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, il s'enfuit, apeuré. L'enfant pleurait toujours je m'approchais d'elle et la rassura en la serrant dans mes bras. Mais le temps me pressait. Je vérifiais qu'elle soit calmée et partis aussi vite que j'étais arrivée. Mais des cris résonnèrent dans les rues, cette fois-ci contre moi. Les gardes me pourchassaient. De temps à autre, tout en courant sur les toits, je regardais derrière moi si personne ne se rapprochait. Une sensation étrange m'envahit, un sentiment glacial et déprimant … Le cube !

Je ressentais l'énergie magnétique et magique du cube, il était ou avait été dans les environs. Plus rien ne m'affectait … je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que cette sensation et la peur de la poursuite …. J'étais comme dans un monde parallèle … l'atmosphère avait changé j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans une sorte de programme numérique.

Il y avait un bâtiment, juste en face, vieux mais le bas semblait toujours habité mais pas la tour. Je fixais le vide entre la bâtisse où je me trouvais et celle d'en face pour estimer le saut à effectuer. Ça me semblais loin … mais étrangement, mon état psychologique me disait de foncer sans plus attendre. Mes jambes se positionnèrent toutes seules parées à bondir …. Mais je me retournai sec en reculant, tout juste stable sur le bord. Quelque chose juste devant les yeux et me coupa légèrement au dessus du nez, une épée ? Oui je l'avais vue, sans bouger, je savais qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle était là. Non, qu'il était là, j'avais vu le templier derrière moi.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?! Comment ai-je pu le voir ?! Il était derrière moi !

Sans plus rien comprendre, je me laissai tomber dans le vide et retomba sur une poutre, pour tenter de le distancer en sautant d'un bout de bois à un autre, aussi légère qu'une gazelle qui coure et agile comme un guépard.

Me refugiant dans une zone déserte je me retournais face à lui et dégaina mes lames. Il ne s'arrêta pas et fonça sur moi ! C'était comme si je pouvais lire dans ses pensés, et deviner les mouvements qu'il comptait faire. Une sorte de panique s'activa en moi. Il s'acharnait, mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire moi ?

Le blesser ? Pas sûr que ça l'arrête … j'aimerais tant qu'Altaïr soit là.

Penser à lui me rappela son avertissement, je avant que nous nous quittions.

/ Il m'avait pris à part alors que Connor c'était déjà enfui en direction de sa zone de recherche.

_ « Alqut … Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

_ Mais oui Altaïr, j'ai eu de bon professeur, dis-je avec clin d'œil.

_ Peut-être mais n'oublie jamais que tu n'es plus à ton époque tranquille ni dans ta ville ….ici il n'y a pas de quartier, si tu croises un templier, évite le et sauve toi, cache toi comme je te l'ai appris. D'accord ? Et si tu n'arrive pas à l'éviter … n'hésite pas … n'hésite pas à tuer. »

Il dégageait un sentiment de crainte, il était inquiet, mais des plus sérieux.

Tuer ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'y avais jamais pensé … j'avais peur pour la suite. /

Et j'avais bien fait. Cette nouvelle impression de mon environnement, comme un bug informatique.

Ce pourrait-il … ?

L'animus … ?

Ou peut-être …

Non ! Reprend toi ! Il y a un homme au-dessus de moi, qui tente de me tuer, c'est pas le moment de penser ! Tuer c'est tout ce que je dois faire, c'est ce que m'a demandé Altaïr !

Toujours guidée par cet instinct étrange, je réussis à le repousser, il en perdit l'équilibre. D'un balayement de jambe il tomba en arrière et son cou vint s'empaler sur ma lame en le rattrapant pour lui éviter le choc brutal de sa tête contre le ciment de toit, alors qu'il meurt …

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, du moins je ne pense pas. Mon cœur s'emballa et un sourire plutôt sinistre s'étira au coin de mes lèvres …

C'était … tellement …

Quelqu'un surgit de nouveau derrière moi, je l'avais vu encore mieux que le précédent. Je me retournai soudainement face à lui et le templier afficha un visage surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'attaque. Mais je l'avais fait. Après avoir récupéré l'épée du cadavre je m'étais jetée sur l'homme en armure face à moi.

Mais quelque chose se passa. Ma vision redevint normale une fraction de seconde, et mon … ma motivation, s'effaça en même temps. Je me sentis étrange et le fixa, perturbée. Je ne bougeai plus, nos épées chacune bloquées par le bras de l'autre, nos visages dégagés. Sans que je ne pu réagir, le soldat se pencha violement et frappa mon nez de son casque de fer. Je pus sentir la coupure se rouvrir et mon nez craquer dans une atroce douleur ! Et ce « bug » réapparut.

Je me retirai au plus vite et attrapa mon visage dans les mains. Je saignais à flot, mais il chargea de nouveau. Son épée brandit sur le côté, il allait frapper à l'horizontal, sûr. Je courus vers lui et au dernier moment me laissa glisser sur les genoux, penchée en arrière tranchant son aisselle –seule zone non protégée. Dans un cri, il laissa pendre son bras le tenant par l'épaule et s'agenouilla. Je me relevais et m'approchais lentement, à nouveau animée par cette folle envie de combat, de vengeance … d'extermination. Il était mauvais et j'entendais la voix d'Altaïr crier dans ma tête de le tuer. Brandissant mon arme, le plaisir d'en finir me submergea … mais ma main trembla, l'épée tomba, et je ne pus le tuer ainsi. Pas dans son dos, pas comme ça.

Tout ce qui m'entourait redevint normal et coloré. Ma main gauche se posa sur son épaule, il se raidit de peur, je le sentais trembler jusque dans mes doigts. De ma main droite, j'active le déploiement de ma lame et vint poser un genou au sol me rapprochant de lui. Mon cœur battait si fort.

_ « Repose en paix … »

Et la dague se glissa sèchement dans son cou et le voilà mort.

Je me redressai, perdue, ma respiration était lourde, limite sombre … étrange de penser ça pour une respiration. Les deux templiers étaient inertes sur le sol. Mais le premier que j'avais tué avait encore les yeux ouverts. Je m'approcha donc, et tout en redisant les mêmes deniers mots que pour l'autre, je lui offris un repos digne d'un long sommeil et referma ses paupières.

Je restais un moment debout sur ce toit sans rien faire, puis je m'allongeai et observa simplement le ciel et les nuages …

Je le savais, malheureusement, le cube n'était plus là, quelqu'un l'a déjà trouvé, et nous voilà bien … dans la merde.

* * *

En rentrant je croise le regard e Winona. Immédiatement je comprends qu'elle aussi à ressentit la vision d'aigle. Elle a une profonde sous l'œil qu'on s'est empressé de soigner.

A présent allongée au frais dans un coin du bureau des Assassins, je repense à ce que m'a dit le mendiant.

Evidement dès notre retour, nous avons partagés nos informations. « quatre hommes », « peu aimables », « pas très causant », « ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps ».  
Tout était décousu pourtant il y a un semblant de lien entre tout ça.  
Je n'ai pas osé parler de la manifestation de la vision d'aigle.

Si c'est bien des mercenaires il y a forcément quelqu'un qui les a employés. Après, l'homme a parlé d'un Assassin. Il se peut que c'est qu'une coïncidence.

Donc notre principale préoccupation était de retrouver la piste des mercenaires.

Sauf que rien. On a cherché un peu partout et aucune trace, comme dépourvu.

Eh putain qu'est-ce que ça saoul !

Je soupire bruyamment et Ezio et Wino me regardent comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser sur l'épaule. Altaïr et Connor sont encore dehors à la recherche d'une piste.

_ « Quoi ? Demandais-je plus méchamment que je l'aurais voulu puisque c'était plus un grognement qu'autre chose.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis qu'on est rentré. »

C'est vrai que la manifestation de la vision d'aigle m'a un peu chamboulée. Surtout la migraine qui me triture les méninges depuis.

Je me relève et m'approche de la table où ils sont installés.

_ « Dis amore mio, c'est comment la vision d'aigle avec toi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah… Comment tu la contrôles, comment tu fais, comment t'as su ce que c'était… Continue mon amie »

Ezio me prend sur ses genoux.

_ « Eh bien… Disons que ce n'est pas forcément ce qui nous est apprit pendant la formation des Assassins puisque rare son ceux qui l'ont. Il semble que ce don se manifeste de moins en moins avec les générations. À présent, c'est tout naturel pour moi. Il est vrai que cela fait un peu peur au début, mais c'est un atout non négligeable. Scusame mais je ne crois pas être dans la mesure de vous expliquer correctement ce qu'est la vision d'aigle. »

Merci mon amour. Tu es d'une grande aide.

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Vous maitriserez la vision avec le temps. »

Ouais on est peut-être pas discrète dans ce qui est de poser des questions sans se faire cramer.  
On se fixe avec Wino puis on se sourit pour se rassurer mutuellement. Je me blottis contre le torse d'Ezio qui me caresse distraitement le bas du dos.

* * *

*_ « Tu as eu peur ?

_ Oui… J'ai cru qu'il nous croirait pas…

_ Mais c'est fini. On a sa permission maintenant. Répond-t-il avec un petit rire

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi… »

**chaton sauvage


	11. Chapter 11

Donc voici le chapitre bonus qui devait paraître _prochainement_ mais qui paraît quatre mois, quasi cinq, plus tard.

Je tiens également à dire tout ce que j'ai pas dit la dernière fois tant j'étais préssée de poster : Assassin's sitter a fêté ses un an en février et merci à tout ceux qui prennent leur temps pour lire notre délire à Shirubahato et moi. Également, je sais que mon rythme de publication est très lent et ne risque pas de s'améliorer puisque nous avons le bac à la fin de l'année. Donc infiniment désolé pour le temps qu'il y'aura jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Mais il y aura une suite je vous l'assure.  
Je crois que tout est dit.

Merci à blackfanou et Lerugamine pour vos reviews :)

Donc ce chapitre bonus se place directement au soir du chapitre précédent, et a été entièrement écrit par Shirubahato et corrigé par ses soins.

Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une petite review, ça nous motive toujours.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous avions passé la journée dehors à la récolte d'informations pour Malik et Mélanie. Cette dernière c'était portée volontaire pour aider le manchot à mettre de l'ordre dans ses documents, et préparer la suite des évènements. Mais comme ils eurent vite fini, mon amie nous rejoignit après le déjeuner.

Dans les rues il y avait bien de l'agitation, plein de remue-ménage. Altaïr nous expliqua que ce soir il y avait une fête du village avec un banquet, de la musique et autres festivités. Nous rentrâmes assez tôt et étions actuellement en train de discuter dans la salle principale. Les deux syriens étaient repartis sans donner plus d'explications.

_ « Ça donne le sourire de voir tout ça, dehors, commença Ezio.

_ Moi, c'est l'odeur que dégage la nourriture et les épices qui me donnent faim, dis-je à la limite de baver d'envie.

_ Tu m'étonnes, ricana Mélanie, les couleurs aussi c'est quelque chose ici, j'adore.

_ Je suis le seul à me demander où sont partit les deux autres …, intervint Connor.

_ Non, moi aussi, avoua la petite blonde, il faut dire qu'avec Altaïr il faut toujours se méfier, ce fourbe.

_ Tu exagères, la taquinais-je.

_ Oh toi l'amoureuse, tu es mal placée pour parler, me dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin. »

Je me sentis rougir avant de commencer à lui crier dessus et de me jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller. Le châtiment ultiiime ! Avant tout débordement, Ezio et Connor vinrent nous séparer comme chat et chien en plein duel. Je lui tirais la langue et elle me le rendit bien, tien ! On se fusilla d'un long et pesant regard noir … mais entre nous ça se finit toujours en fou rire.

Je me lançai dans la préparation d'un thé, et à peine l'ayons-nous fini, que les deux disparus rentèrent les bras chargés. Ils posèrent leurs commissions. Altaïr prit deux paquets et nous appela, Mélanie et moi.

_ « Ça c'est pour vous, dit-il en nous les tendant, ah non ! Dans ce sens plutôt, ou celui-là ? »

Il s'amusait à échanger les mains de côté, en haut, en bas, nous empêchant de les prendres. Malik agacé par son comportement enfantin, lui mit un coup de pied aux fesses en grognant son prénom pour qu'il arrête. Le châtain râla et nous conseilla de vite prendre une douche et de nous préparer avec ce qu'il venait de nous donner pour sortir ce soir.

_ « Sortir, s'étonna mon amie.

_ Oui ! Nous sommes invités à une des fêtes privées, s'exclama Altaïr en donnant aux garçons les sacs restant.

_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, repris Malik, nous avons encore deux-trois petites choses à préparer donc vous avez le temps, nous devons venir avec un plat. C'est une sorte de remerciement pour l'invitation. »

Sur ce, ils partirent en cuisine, Mélanie fut la première à prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps, je regardais ce que contenait mon paquet. Le tissu était blanc, pas des plus immaculé et heureusement, sinon bonjour la discrétion. C'était une sorte de pantalon vraiment très ample. Le tissu était très transparent, mais en y regardant bien il y avait une culotte, reliée au tout, qui elle était matte. La ceinture était brodée de perles grises, dorées et marron, des petites touches qui étaient assorties à mes cheveux. A la taille était accrochés des lacets qui devaient s'enroulés et se croiser sur mon ventre. Et le haut, était de la même matière que la culote avec un cercle doré au centre de la poitrine pour accrocher les deux côtés en plus du prolongement qui se croisait sous mon cou et s'attachait derrière ma nuque. Certaines perles pendantes scintillaient en bougeant. Elle était magnifique, parfaite tenue de danse orientale.

_ Sympathique, dit Ezio en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Oui, mais que fais-tu là ?

_ Rien, j'attends que ma bambina ait fini, sourit-il. »

Je crois que nous n'avions qu'une hâte, c'était de voir celle de Mélanie. D'ailleurs elle sortit de la salle d'eau, enroulée dans une serviette et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre.

_ « A ton tour ! me dit-elle joyeusement. »

Ezio resta un instant perplexe, à sa tête, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle sorte déjà habillée. Il sourit et se leva vers elle, plutôt motivé, en disant :

_ « Bien, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir t'aider à t'habiller …

_ Je suis grande tu sais, amor mio.

_ Si … mais, ose me dire que ça ne te tente pas … ?

_ Hmm … beaucoup. »

Euh … visiblement ils avaient oublié que j'étais toujours là. Je sortis donc en prenant ma serviette et ma tenue.

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je ressortis. Il est vrai que la douche n'est pas le plus pratique pour s'habiller. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre mais … aux rires et grognements qu'ils se passaient derrière, je crois qu'elle est encore occupée.

Ces deux-là sont incorrigibles, si proche mais … j'avoue que je me demande quand décideront-ils de passer à l' « acte ».

Oh et puis ce ne sont pas mes affaires à près tout. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Ezio, c'est un garçon d'honneur, gentil et respectable.

Comme Malik et Altaïr étaient occupés dans la cuisine, je m'immisçais dans la chambre du châtain. Je dois avouer que ça n'est pas une mince affaire que d'enfiler cette tenue traditionnelle. Mais je m'en sortis sans aide.

C'était plutôt confortable. Je m'amusais à faire deux-trois pas, bougeant légèrement mon bassin en tournoyant, admirant la légèreté et l'amplitude du tissu qui suivait mes mouvements. Le tintement des perles était doux et agréable. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et je ne bougea plus, comme prise sur le fait. Altaïr n'avança plus non plus. Il rit d'abord, à ma tête surement ridicule de peur et de surprise, puis se calma quand il observa ma tenue. Il resta tout bonnement … sans voix.

_ « Tu … tu es très belle, se reprit-il, somptueuse …

_ Oh … euh, merci !

_ Tu sais, cette fête est une des rares fois où les personnes peuvent s'habiller aussi légèrement, non seulement parce qu'il n'y a pas de soleil donc, nous sommes protégés mais également parce que c'est la nuit la plus chaude de l'année, douce et non étouffante. C'est d'ailleurs cela que l'on fête. Veux … veux-tu bien te retourner deux minutes, le temps que je me change ?

_ Ou-oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Croisant les bras, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me mis dos à lui vivement. Mais après réflexion … ça n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de me retourner et de profiter un peu de la vue. D'ailleurs pourquoi me demander ça ? Quand nous étions dans notre époque, il ne se gênait point pour se balader la serviette à la taille … aaah, quel doux souvenir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, à cette pensée, je gloussais. Mais mon sourire s'enfuit d'un coup alors qu'il me prit par la taille sans crier garde.

_ « Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ Oh ! Pour rien, je repensais seulement à un moment assez amusant de quand vous étiez chez Mélanie.

_ Bien, et pourrais-tu m'attraper ma veste, juste devant toi ? »

Je m'avança mais il me ramena à lui, me serrant contre son torse et m'embrassa tendrement le cou en rigolant.

_ « Aller, je te laisse bouger, dit-il en me lâchant, chacun son tour de rigolade.

_ Pff ! Sale bê- …, ne pus-je finir. »

M'étant retournée pour lui donner ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je pu enfin voir son accoutrement de fête. Il portait un sarouel, un peu comme le mien sauf entièrement mat et noir avec une ceinture marron et dorée. Il se saisit du veston sans manche noir également en l'enfila l'air de rien.

Dieu … qu'il était se- euuh, beau ! … bon ok vraiment très sexy.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et m'invita à rejoindre tout le monde, nous allions bientôt y aller.

En passant devant la porte de Mel et Ezio … il n'y avait plus un son. Seraient-ils déjà sortis ou …

Altaïr toque puis un « On arrive ! » un peu paniqué de Mélanie se fait entendre. A leur sortie, Mel était bien rouge et Ezio souriait bêtement. Comme d'habitude entre ces deux-là.

Mon amie arborait une tenue plutôt similaire à la mienne, les seules différences étaient que son tissu en bas ne faisait pas pantalon mais simplement deux voiles, un devant et un derrière, laissant apparaître une partie de ses jambes, et son ensemble était bleu royal. Les garçons portaient tous le même vêtement, seule la couleur changeait.

Nous partîmes donc.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit la ville était plus lumineuse que jamais. Dans chaque rue, le musique résonnait, les routes remplies de couleurs et de succulentes odeurs en tous genres … rien à voir avec l'atmosphère dans le jeu ou les jours précédents. Enfants comme ancêtres, dansaient, rigolaient, parlaient, mangeaient et partageaient ! Toute cette convivialité donnait chaud au cœur et faisait montrer l'adrénaline dans le sang. En tout cas pour ma part je n'avais qu'une envie, m'élancer dans la rue, frétillante et sautante dans tous les sens !

_ « Malik, interrogea Connors, où allons-nous déjà ?

_ Nous avons été invité chez un « client » plutôt aisé, qui organise sa fête privée, expliqua le manchot.

_ Un client ? dit Ezio.

_ Un homme qui avait des problèmes avec les Templiers, naturellement on s'en est chargé et depuis nous sommes restés en bon contact, reprit Altaïr. »

Avec Mélanie nous observions et discutions de tout ce qui nous entourait.

Très vite nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse. L'Assassin châtain toqua et conversa un instant avec l'homme derrière la porte qui finalement nous laissa entrer. Nous fûmes accueillis par deux femmes qui nous posèrent sur le front une chaine décorée de petites perles en formes de goutes pour Mel et moi, et deux taches rouges (la deuxième sur le menton) pour les garçons.

_ « Cadeaux de la maison, dirent en cœur les deux domestiques. Suivez nous, nous allons vous accompagner dans la grande cour. »

Surement le lieu des festivités …. Et comment ! Il y avait un monde fou, des lignes de tables étaient disposées tout autour du très grand jardin, remplies de plats divers et variés. Malik confia à l'une des femmes le panier garnis que nous avions rapporté. Au milieu, une fontaine, et pleins d'invités dansaient. Les domestiques, hommes comme femmes, passaient dans la foule proposant boissons et nourritures. La musique animait une envie quasi irrésistible de se trémousser, ceci dès les premières notes écoutées. Ça n'était pas du tout les mêmes musiques que celle de mon époque dans ce même pays. Ici, elles étaient bien plus entrainantes et rythmées.

Nous étions alors mélangés à tout ce monde, enfin arrivé dans le grand jardin. Je me retournais vers nos deux syriens qui se regardaient étrangement.

Altaïr interrogea son frère d'époque du regard et ce dernier acquiesça. Ils se mirent alors à danser, mêmes pas, en même temps, sans se lâcher du regard. Altaïr bougeait d'un pas sûr mais légèrement enfantin, quant à Malik, on pouvait dire qu'il assurait avec son bras en moins. Petit à petit, s'étira sur leurs deux visages, ce même sourire, de complicité et de défi. Comment ne pas rire de cette magnifique scène, ils étaient tant entrainés dans leur danse, faisant les vrai gamins !

En m'entendant, Mélanie se retourna pour, à son tour, rire aux éclats face à un tel spectacle, suivit d'Ezio et de Connor. Heureusement pour eux, la musique fut vite finie. Le châtain explosa de rire en tapotant le dos de son ami.

Mais une voix de femme avec … une joie de vivre plus que débordante nous coupa tous.

_ « Wouaaaah ! Mais quelles charmantes et magnifiques jeunes femmes ! »

Plutôt grande et mince, elle apparut soudainement devant Mel et moi et vint nous serrer contre elle, chacune dans un bras.

_ « Où avez-vous trouvé de si belles demoiselles !?

_ Madame, saluèrent Altaïr et Malik.

_ C'est … assez compliqué, dit le premier.

_ Et … qui est la prétendante de qui ? demanda-t-elle le sourire en coin. »

Je me sentis rougir, et visiblement, mon amie aussi. Mon assassin la repris au plus vite, alors qu'Ezio regardait sa bambina avec un sourire à moitié moqueur, moitié sincère.

_ « Euh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin ça dépend, c'est un peu plus complexe …

_ Hahaha ! Je vous taquine les garçons ! Allez, amusez-vous ! »

Puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. L'italien se rapprocha du manchot.

_ « C'était qui ?

_ La femme du maître de maison … bon ! Et si on mangeait quelque chose ? »

Nous suivîmes le brun et nous nous installâmes autour d'une table. Deux par deux on alla chercher une assiette avec de quoi boire. Les hommes prirent du vin, Mel un jus de fruit typique du pays, tandis que pour moi, ce fut un thé.

La soirée était remplie de rire, de découvertes et de saveurs … un rêve.

Altaïr sauta de sa chaise pour danser un peu, suivit par Ezio, très enthousiaste d'apprendre quelques mouvements.

Deux inconnues vinrent inviter Connor, mais il les repoussa gentiment, plus qu'intimidé. Elles repartirent un peu déçues.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas les avoir accompagné ? demanda ma petite blonde.

_ Je ne sais pas danser et … je n'aime pas trop m'exposer ainsi avec autant de monde autour.

_ Nan, dis juste que tu es trop timide, le taquinais-je, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir bonne compagnie à deux superbes inconnues !

_ Pas du tout, je peux être de très bonne compagnie ! Se défendit-il. »

Il était si mignon, gêné ainsi, qu'avec Mel et Malik on ne put qu'en rire.

_ « Tenez les filles, dit soudain le syrien, pourquoi ne pas aller à la fontaine ? Elle est magnifique et vous verrez mieux les personnes danser, je crois qu'il doit y avoir des professionnels mélangés aux invités, vous verrez, c'est impressionnant. »

Nous nous empressâmes donc de nous faufiler dans la foule, nous assoir au bord de cette œuvre d'art. Le fond était carrelé de mosaïques scintillantes. Avec les torches installées autour, elle ressemblait à une boule à facettes ! Nous restions un instant ainsi, déblatant quelques critiques et laissant le bout de nos doigts caresser l'eau fraiche. Après avoir observé avec attention une femme danser, Mélanie se leva en me tirant avec elle, et se mit à se trémousser très adroitement.

_ « Aller essaye ! Fais comme moi, me dit-elle en rigolant.

_ Euh … tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée …

_ Mais si, elle se rapprocha de moi et chuchota, tu pourrais certainement plaire d'avantage à Altaïr … mais il faut que tu essayes. »

Elle me fit un sourire mesquin et je rougis. Je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas ça simplement pour le dire … mais pour me lancer un défi.

_ « Bon, d'accord ! Mais ça n'est pas du tout pour ça !

Elle explosa de rire en disant : « Tu ne sais décidément pas mentir ! »

Bref, je commençais donc à bouger, mais c'était une véritable catastrophe. Mel me guida pour mes premiers mouvements de bassins.

Point positif, j'avais le rythme dans la peau ! … Mais pas la bonne danse.

Peu de temps après, alors que je m'améliorais, au grand plaisir pour mon amie de jouer les professeurs de danse, Ezio arriva et invita le plus élégamment possible sa bambina à venir danser avec lui. Bien sûr elle ne put qu'accepter. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, me laissant seule … nan je rigole, c'est moi qui les laissais en amoureux.

Mélanie, ayant des facilités en danse, agitait ses épaules d'avant en arrière de manière successive, basculant légèrement son torse sous les yeux fascinés de l'italien qui suivit son mouvement, les lançant dans une danse collée serrée sensuelle, tout en se cherchant d'un regard taquin. Ils étaient si mignons …

Je fus vite ramenée à moi quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches nues. De suite, je contractais l'intégralité de mon corps, prête à frapper, mais une voix doucement chaleureuse se glissa à mon oreille.

_ « Calme-toi … ce n'est que moi, ricana Altaïr, Haha, toujours sur tes gardes ? Bien.

_ Altaïr … soufflai-je de soulagement »

Mais je rougis, sentant sa poigne se resserrer sur ma peau.

_ « Que fais-tu ? demandai-je timidement.

_ Je t'apprends à danser comme chez nous. Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal mais du dois être encore plus souple au niveau du ventre et du bassin …. »

Il appuya doucement sur mes hanches pour me guider dans des mouvements en ronds.

_ « Premier mouvement, avance légèrement ton pied pour faire ressortir ta hanche … ce n'est que le bas qui bouge. »

Puis la cadence se fit de plus en plus rapide. Les petites breloques à ma ceinture tintaient au rythme de la musique.

_ « Bien, ça veut dire que tu as les bons temps, continue ainsi. Avance un pied … ramène, puis l'autres … »

Mes balancements de hanche se firent plus précis et je sentis sa prise se desserrer pour me laisser bouger par moi-même, je réussis à garder le pas. Mes mouvements entre ses mains me procuraient de légères caresses.

_ « Bien, maintenant relèves les bras …, dit-il en remontant ses mains le long de mes côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mes mains, au-dessus de ma tête, tentes quelques mouvements de pointes pour accompagner … bien. »

Il laissa redescendre une main sur ma hanche et l'autre appuya doucement sur mes bras, les faisant passer derrière sa tête. Je pouvais désormais le sentir danser dans mon dos. Puis il me lâcha, attrapa une de mes mains et me retourna face à lui. Accompagné d'un sourire malin, il recula tout en dansant. Dans ma tête la musique était de plus en plus forte, comme si elle m'envoutait. On se mit à danser, presque les mêmes mouvements : une main en bas, les deux en haut, à droite, une rotation… c'était comme si je n'étais plus maitresse de mes pas, de mon corps, la musique et l'assassin face à moi étaient mes seules références.

Je me demanda si Mel était dans le même état que moi, mais j'étais trop ailleurs pour y réfléchir d'avantage.

Heureusement la musique cessa. Je fus prise de vertige et partis vers l'arrière. Altaïr se précipita et me rattrapa.

_ « Toi, la déesse t'as acceptée …, dit-il en souriant.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, encore une légende à propos de ceux qui font cette fête pour la première fois. Tu es juste fatiguée c'est normal. »

Sans dire un mot, guidée par je ne sais quelle envie, je me redressai et serra l'assassin contre moi. Il soupira et me pris comme une princesse. Regardant par-dessus son épaule je pus apercevoir Mel, danser, plus heureuse que jamais, tourner autour de son italien, se coller contre lui, s'amusant l'un et l'autres, totalement fou et amoureux.

_ « Viens, on se sauve ! me rappela Altaïr.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, on y va ?

_ Et les autres ?

_ On les laisse là, il y a Malik avec eux, ils ne seront pas perdu.

_ Mais non, on peut pas le laisser avec ces trois-là … »

Son regard sérieux me perturba, et il reprit.

_ « D'accord, et bah dans ce cas, je te kidnappe !

_ Quoi !? »

Il me serra légèrement plus fort et partit le plus vite possible.

Mélanie qui était tournée dans notre direction au même moment, s'interrogea.

_ « Où vont-ils ?

_ Peut-être faire des trucs d'amoureux, répondit Ezio en rigolant.

_ S'il la touche, je le démonte sec !

_ Allons bambina, laisse-les s'amuser un peu, tu aimes bien toi, quand on est isolé pour quelques câlins ? dit-il d'un ton graveleux. »

Il en profita pour embrasser le cou de Mel qui frissonna et serra sa main tendrement dans la sienne.

/… /

Une fois sortit la villa, il me posa à terre à ma grande tristesse. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien !

_ « Prête à me suivre ? Je n'irais pas trop vite. »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête. Il s'élança en courant dans la rue et monta au premier mur le plus accessible. Rassemblant toute mon énergie je partis à sa poursuite !

Il y avait de bonnes prises aux murs qu'il empruntait, ce qui me facilitait grandement la tâche. Mais j'avais encore quelque peu du mal à sauter d'un toit à l'autre quand ils étaient très éloignés. Je le voyais me surveiller du coin de l'œil, ce qui me faisait rire et lui … souriait. C'était plutôt rare de le voir aussi heureux. Dans le jeu, il ne l'était presque jamais. Il accéléra d'un coup, je ne compris pourquoi mais fis de même. Il bondit au bord d'un toit et je m'élançai le plus possible mais … comme au ralentit, je vis une rue entière passer sous moi. L'assassin avait réussi aisément à s'agripper au mur, mais pour ma part, le saut était trop court … Une main ? Sans réfléchir je m'en saisis et Altaïr me remonta à lui, me tenant fermement.

_ « Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi avoir sauté, tu es folle !?

_ C'est toi qui a sauté, t'étais devant moi je n'avais pas vu que … c'était aussi loin …

_ L'importance c'est que tu n'aies rien, allez, montons tout là-haut et nous serons arrivés. »

Quand je fus agrippée au mur, il repartit dans son escalade, et je le suivis tout doucement, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

Le toit était plat mais extrêmement haut, il surplombait une bonne partie de la ville. C'était magnifique ! Que de lumière, de musique. Il m'enlaça par derrière et, du bout des doigts, me fit relever la tête.

Le ciel était si découvert qu'on y voyait même la voie lactée.

Il s'assit par terre et m'invita près de lui. Je ne pouvais plus quitter le ciel des yeux, quelle merveille. Mais, alors que je posais un genou au sol, des voix arrivèrent par les toits alentours, accompagnées de bruit fracassant de métaux.

_ « Des Templiers !? S'exclama l'assassin, Mais que viennent-ils faire ici ? »

Il se releva et me tira vers une trappe qu'il ouvrit et se jeta dedans. Je descendis sans attendre. Il observa les lieux, pas de fenêtre, il tenta une autre trappe, fermée. Nous étions dans une sorte de cave, un bazar de rangement. Pourtant au centre était aménagé comme un bureau de réunion.

Les voix se rapprochaient, et la trappe s'ouvrit. Sans attendre Altaïr me jeta dans un coffre et y rentra avec moi, le refermant au-dessus de lui.

Nous étions un poil trop à l'étroit, mais les hommes étaient déjà dans la pièce et nous ne pouvions plus rien faire.

Quelques trous dans le bois laissaient entrer la lumière. Quand nos yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité nous constatâmes où nous étions. La boîte était peu longue, même pas la taille du châtain, ni large, ni haute, on ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Dans la précipitation, il s'était allongé au-dessus de moi, mais nous étions vraiment collés l'un contre l'autre et surtout … son bassin bloquait mes jambes qui s'étaient pliées dans la chute … je ne pouvais donc pas les étendres et il était entre mes cuisses … il avait un bras, plié, à côté de ma tête, et l'autre visiblement bloqué, la main sur ma poitrine … position plutôt gênante, en vue des circonstances.

Mais nous ne parlions plus, nous seul dans cette caisse pouvions entendre nos respiration, tentant de se calmer …

_ « Ta main … dis-je le plus bas possible.

_ Je ne peux rien faire, désolé …

_ Tu m'écrases … !

_ Chuuut … »

Il tenta doucement de se redresser un peu, mais toucha vite le « plafond ». Au moins je pouvais respirer un peu mieux.

Les templiers se mirent à parler, nous écoutâmes attentivement. Altaïr avait la tête baissée, juste à côté de la mienne, et je sentais son souffle contre mon cou et ma clavicule … à tel point que par moment j'en frissonnais. Je le sentais plus que crispé, tendu, mais lui ne brochait pas d'un cil. Visiblement il ne sentait rien, même pas un souffle … je crois.

Par moments nos regards se croisaient. Mais rester ainsi, sentant le bois dur plaqué contre ma peau, me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je tenta de me mouvoir légèrement, et Altaïr inspira profondément et soudainement, comme pour retenir sa respiration avant de plonger.

_ « Ne bouge … surtout pas …, dit-il la voix tremblante.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je sais être discrète …

_ Je ne doute pas de ta discrétion … mais plutôt de la mienne si tu bouges … »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais … quelque chose était différent, quelque chose qu'il me semblait ne pas sentir il y a encore deux minutes et c'était au niveau de … son … entre … jambe ?

Quand j'eu compris je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire accompagné d'un « Oh ! … ». Mon souffle glissa contre la peau du syrien et il frissonna, ce qui me fit la sentir d'avantage … je rougis.

Nous voilà dans de beaux draps.

Soudain sa main sur ma poitrine se crispa, chose que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant.

_ « Altaïr … !

_ Je suis désolé … ! Mais commence à avoir mal aux bras …

_ Et moi au dos et aux cuisses … ! »

Pour me venger je redressai mon bassin au point de faire craquer mon dos, et le rendit bien plus à l'étroit. Un petit gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses dents et il me mordit subitement le cou pour se faire taire.

_ « Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama un des templiers.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un sorte de couinement …, dit-il en se levant.

_ On est dans une cave, lui rappela son acolyte, les rats et les souris ça te dis quelque chose ? »

Puis ce fut le silence le plus total … Altaïr les dents dans mon cou, moi à peine respirante … bon dieux que j'aimerais être au QG, dans la chambre, là où on pourrait bouger et … non ! Pas un bruit !

_ « Oue … t'as sûrement raison. Bon c'est bon pour vous ?

_ Oui ! Nous veillerons à ce que tout ce passe sans encombre, de toutes façons à part ceux présents ce soir, personne n'est au courant pas vrai ?

_ Effectivement.

_ Bien donc aucun obstacle imprévu possible.

_ Merci pour votre coopération.

_ Séparons-nous maintenant. »

Ils sortirent tous, mais nous ne nous manifestâmes pas. Après une minute sans plus un bruit pour être sûr, Altaïr ouvrit la boite et se redressa sur les genoux. Ayant toujours les jambes bloquées, je râlai, mais il me fixa simplement, sans un mot. Il semblait contrarié ou frustré.

Il posa doucement une main sur ma cuisse et passa l'autre dans mon dos pour m'aider à me redresser mais … il ne me lâcha pas. S'avançant contre moi, sa main sur ma cuisse glissa jusqu'à ma fesse pour me soulever contre lui et me poser sur ses jambes, nos bassins collés. Bon sang, je ne saurais dire s'il n'avait pas encore durcit. Plaquant mon dos contre le bord du coffre, d'un doigt il attrapa le croisement avant de mon haut et me tira à lui, pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Cette soudaine envie, un besoin de contact, il m'enlaça de ses deux bras, me serra fort contre lui, il quitta mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou, le mordant, comme une punition, l'embrassant avec amour et le tiraillant comme un assoiffé. Une de ses main serra ma fesse, une sensation très plaisante qui me fit me redresser, et il en profita pour entamer le haut de ma poitrine, voir entre, un court instant.

Le visage dans mon cou, il ne bougea plus, sa respiration se calma. Il m'offrit un dernier, doux baisé du bout des lèvres, puis il sortit de la boîte. Il se retourna vers moi, un peu perplexe, mais dit avec sureté.

_ « Méfie-toi … la peur m'a fait monter l'adrénaline et maintenant je suis calmé, mais le jour où je serais à nouveau dans cet état, je ne t'épargnerais plus … du moins je ne pense pas pouvoir t'épargner, même si je le voulais …. Je … pardon, c'est ma faute si on s'est retrouvé ici, et c'est moi qui ne sais plus me tenir, je … »

Je ne lui laissai pas terminer sa phrase, que je l'embrassais de nouveau. Je trouvais ça tellement craquant, de le voir perdu ainsi, à la fois, arrogant puis l'instant d'après paniqué, à se soucier de moi.

_ « Rentrons, tu veux bien ? Lui dis-je, il est tard et je suis vraiment très fatiguée …

_ Bien sûr … monte sur mon dos, je te porterais jusque là-bas. »

Je m'installais contre son dos, tout en le serrant tendrement. Mais je m'endormis bien vite.

/PV : Mel /

Malik attendait dans le salon. Je lui apportai un verre d'eau. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin et Altaïr et Winona n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Et bien sûr le manchot qui prenait mon amie pour sa petite sœur, bah il n'était pas très content là, maintenant, tout de suite, et pas rassuré du tout.

_ « Tu vas vraiment les attendre, lui demandai-je ?

_ Oui, même seul, Altaïr serait déjà rentré à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Bien, mais pense quand même à te reposer.

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je te remercie. »

Il m'embrassa le front et je partis dans notre chambre à Wino et moi.

J'avais du mal à dormir, surement l'inquiétude qui m'envahissait également. Au bout d'un moment des bruits se manifestèrent, je me levais et alla voir par la petite ouverture de la porte. Altaïr venait de rentrer, portant une Winona, complètement endormie, dans les bras. Malik le retrouva immédiatement.

_ « Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

_ Je suis désolé … je comptai simplement l'emmener voir les étoiles mais nous avons eu un contretemps, et on s'est retrouvé coincé par des templiers …

_ Elle est blessée !?

_ Non, pas du tout, elle dort simplement. Nous … Hum … nous étions caché dans un coffre … »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

_ « Pourquoi je sens la bêtise … grogna Malik.

_ Ok il y a eu un petit accro entre elle et moi … -à cet instant il parla trop bas pour que je ne comprenne, mais il ne me semblait pas très fier-

_ Si elle a réagi comme ça c'est qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, mais c'est surtout à toi de prendre garde … si tu fais quelque chose contre sa volonté, ou si tu la fais pleurer, tu auras de nouveau affaire à moi …

_ Avec ou sans toi derrière, loin de moi cette idée, je tiens à elle … ça peut paraitre idiot, ou faible mais … je veux pouvoir la protéger et la rendre heureuse, jamais je ne la contrarierais !

_ Alors tiens-toi un peu, bon je veux bien que dans ce cas là … ce n'était pas évident …

_ Et, Malik …

_ Je t'écoute ?

_ Le cube sera déplacé à destination du nord de la ville demain dans l'après-midi.

_ Comment as-tu … ?

_ C'était ce dont ils parlaient quand nous étions … coincés.

_ Bien … nous verrons ça demain matin.

_ Oui … tu crois que … je peux la garder avec moi pour cette nuit ?

_ Ça n'est pas la première et je crois surtout qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir près d'elle, doux, et calme à son réveil.

_ Belle analyse …

_ Allez, dégage, hors de ma vue novice ! »

Altaïr rit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, quand mon italien sortit de la sienne.

_ « Tient, tu es rentré, enfin vous, dit doucement Ezio.

_ Oui et j'allais justement la coucher, répondit le syrien.

_ Et toi que fais-tu debout, interrogea Malik.

_ J'allais voir si ma bambina dormait … »

Tout de suite, je me sauva dans mon lit, espérant ne pas me faire roder. La porte s'ouvrit, Ezio s'approcha et s'allongea derrière moi. Il soupira, désespéré.

_ « Tu sais que tu n'es pas discrète quand tu cours ? »

Je chouina, de mon ignoble incompétence, je faisais pourtant ça tout le temps quand j'étais gamine avec mes parents, jamais ils ne m'ont eu ! Mon italien rigola, m'embrassa la joue et me dit doucement.

_ « Bonne nuit … bellisima bambina …

_ A toi aussi, caro mio … »

Et nous nous laissâmes emporter par le sommeil, moi le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir l'homme que j'aime près de moi, et de voir que la relation de mon amie, semble avancer dans le bon sens.


End file.
